Star Trek Wars 3
by miss37
Summary: Jim Kirk, Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Solan find themselves in the Star Wars galaxy again. This time, they are not in the Enterprise, and their initial entrance is not so smooth this time, as they crash on Tatooine. Jim is injured and the others have to find help, but that is not the end of their troubles as they try once again to navigate a strange galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk woke up to excruciating pain in his thigh. He almost screamed but someone grabbed his mouth. "Captain, you must remain quiet," Spock said in almost a whisper.

Jim's eyes flew open and he would have sat up if Spock had not held him down. "Just hold him still," Bones said.

"Captain, remain silent."

Jim gasped for air as he looked around him through tear-filled eyes. Of course, he could not see clearly. He realized more than one person was holding him, and he thought Bones must be trying to rip his right leg off. He could not remember how he got here, nor what happened to his leg.

Bones was sweating so badly, he was trying not to let sweat drop into the wound on Jim's leg. He had managed to keep him from bleeding to death, and now he was trying to fix the bone. He did not have much to work with…oh, how he wished he was on the Enterprise right now, but he was not and he had to make do with what he had although he had some medical equipment in the shuttle they had been traveling in. Some of that, however, had been damaged when they crashed.

When Bones was done with Jim's leg, he wrapped it up and then went over behind some rocks and threw up. He was not sure that was caused by that ride through the rift or if it was caused from what he just had to do to Jim's leg. They were in that other galaxy again, and this time, they had not been able to get control of the shuttle, and they crashed onto this planet, Tatooine. Bones wondered why it always had to be this planet they arrived at. They had discovered quickly that there were those on this planet who did not like others getting into their territory. They were humanoids, but they did not look like humans with their wrappings and face coverings. He supposed they wore that because they lived in the desert with a lot of sand blowing around all the time.

Bones had barely woke up in time to save Jim's life. It had been a rough ride. He had been strapped in or he would have been in just as bad shape. He did have a broken rib from being jolted so hard against his restraints. Spock had sustained a slight head injury; Solan had been in the pilot's seat and Jim had been in the co-pilot's seat. He had not taken the time to strap in and had ducked when they were about to hit the ground, and his leg had been jammed between the two sections of the console and his face slammed into the console. Oh, it had been a mess of blood. They had had to leave the ship because of fires, and now, they were camping under a rocky shelter. Bones supposed they did not have to worry about rain since they were on a desert planet.

Bones sat beside Jim in the darkness that had come upon the planet, and it seemed sudden. Jim groaned in his sleep part of the time. "How is the captain, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Well, he won't bleed to death, and the bone is in place, but he sure has a fever," Bones said. "At least we're in a desert and it's cold out here now." He paused a moment. "You got any idea what's going on on this planet now?"

"No, but I believe the beings who attacked us were Tusken Raiders, or Sand People as some call them."

"What are we supposed to do to get back to our own galaxy this time?"

"I do not know. Without the Enterprise, there is not enough power to create the rift."

"You think Scotty might be able to get here in the Enterprise?"

"It is possible."

Spock sat down beside Bones. "I believe we should try to find help," he said.

"Jim cannot walk out of here, Spock," Bones replied.

"If we could find someone to help with a transport, we could get him to a doctor, perhaps."

"On this sand ball? I doubt there are any doctors here."

"There are space ports, and there are settlements. Perhaps we can find someone to help."

"Or find someone who will recognize us as the ones who rescued two slaves from this planet!"

"How would they know we were responsible for that?"

Bones shook his head. "Right now, I'm more concerned about Jim. He could lose that leg, Spock. In this environment, it might help since here isn't much humidity and probably not much bacteria. I don't think I have to tell you that this injury is really bad. It's even worse than when he had both legs broken, and both hips dislocated."

"Because this is an open wound."

"Exactly. Why didn't he strap in?"

"He simply did not take the time."

Solan came back over to them. "I could go and try to find help," he said. "I'm good at sneaking around."

Bones noticed Solan was holding his side. "You got something there you haven't told me about?" he asked. He stood up and got his scanner.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright. It's a broken rib. Sit down. I can't mend it with this but I can at least take care of some of the pain."

"I wish we could have gotten all the medical stuff."

"We were lucky to get out of there ourselves. Besides, I didn't have anything in there to mend broken bones." Bones worked on Solan for a few minutes. "At least there are no internal injuries."

"I knew you couldn't do anything about it."

"Tell me anyway. I'll figure out something. I have a broken rib myself."

"I guess no one comes out to investigate crashed ships."

"With all the traffic they have going in and out of here?"

Solan grimaced. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Why do a lot of things happen?"

"You guys have been here before?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately. The last time we were here, we were trying to figure out who some Emperor was, and stop some death star from being created. They were creating some army of clones for the Republic that they didn't even know about, and come to find out this Sith lord was behind the whole thing."

"Wait a minute. What is a Sith lord?"

Bones blew out a breath. "There's so much to explain," he said. "See, in this galaxy they have some…I don't know what it is. They call it the Force, and these people called Jedi use the light side and the Sith use the dark side, and these Sith are bad dudes. They try to take over the galaxy by force…not the Force, mind you."

Solan shook his head. "What is the Force?"

"I just told you."

"No. You said something weird that kinda just went over my head."

"I can't explain all this junk to you. I don't even understand it all myself."

"I guess I'll learn as I go. So, who all did you know in this galaxy?"

"Well, there was Obi-Wan…well, we don't know what time we're in now. Who knows if Obi-Wan is still alive? We can't get away from this planet this time though. Jim can always figure out what to do."

Solan frowned. "We'll just have to do what we think he would do."

"I have no idea what that is."

"We must find resources," Spock said. "We will have to have food and water. Right now, we have shelter. We know some of this planet, and that they have dust storms."

"Why does anyone live on this planet?" Bones asked. "Hold still, Solan." He gave him a hypospray. "That should help with that pain. I won't have much more of this, and I have to…"

"I know you have to give it to Jim. Just don't worry about me. We need a transport. I could go out and find something."

"I don't know how you will do that. This is not like our galaxy."

"You think no one is willing to help anyone around here?"

"No, I don't. Not without being paid."

Solan frowned. "I'll figure out something."

"That's up to Spock whether you go or not."

Spock was thinking. "It is certain that we cannot simply stay here without trying," he said. "Our water stores will be depleted. I do not like the idea of Solan being out there alone."

"Well, we can't all go," Solan declared. "Someone has to stay here and help him with the captain."

"I realize this. We should at least wait until morning."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came on Tatooine, it was hot at the beginning. Jim woke up but he could not get up of course. Bones helped him sit up and gave him some water, which Jim grabbed. "Hey, you have to just sip for now," Bones said.

"Where are we?" Jim asked.

"We're on Tatooine. Remember?"

"No."

"We went through the rift, and we crashed this time."

Jim considered that. "We're in that other galaxy again," he said, sounding like he had to struggle with breath.

"Yeah. Lay back down."

Jim did not resist being lain back down, but he grimaced. "I feel terrible," he said.

"You look terrible. You've got a raging fever, I don't have anything to give you for it because a lot of our stuff was burned up with the ship. I set that bone and closed up that wound but that's about as far as it can go for now."

"So, we're in trouble like always."

"Yeah, and we sure do need your brain in this."

"Where exactly are we?"

"Somewhere in the territory of the Tusken Raiders, and they don't like it. Solan is gone to try and find help."

"What?"

"Solan went to try and find help. Spock is here, and I'm taking care of you."

"What about yourself?"

"I have a broken rib. It hurts, but I'll live. Solan has one too, and Spock hit is hard head. He's alright though."

"I didn't strap in," Jim said as he closed his eyes.

"Right. You were telling everyone else to but you didn't."

"I was trying to get control of the ship. I didn't have time."

"You expect everything to just work out."

Jim did not answer but fell asleep again. Bones touched his forehead. He knew the heat of the day would do Jim no good with that fever. He was just glad they had the rock shelter that reflected some of that sunlight and heat.

Spock came back into the shelter after staying out to watch for a while. "I believe we would benefit from some attire from this planet," he said.

"Spock, are you complaining about the heat?" Bones asked.

"No. I am simply stating that we would benefit from different attire."

"Uh huh. You're complaining and don't want to admit it."

"Doctor, the sun on this planet is double that of normal planets. It is logical that it would be oppressive to many species."

Bones scowled at that. "Alright then. I agree."

"You can't win an argument with Spock," Jim said barely above a whisper.

Spock squatted beside Jim. "Captain, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Lousy."

"I am hoping that Solan will at least find transport for us so that we can get you to one of the spaceports."

"That would be nice. Maybe we could try to contact someone."

"We do not know what timeframe we are in now."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Jim groaned. "This hurts."

Spock and Bones did not like to see their friend suffering, but they could not help him anymore than they were at the moment.

Solan was walking across pure sand now. There were no rocky structures, and he was keeping track of his direction with the tricorder that Spock had given him so that he could find his way back to them. He had never felt such heat. Not even when he was on Kolarus III. He had never wanted to go back to that planet when he got off it. He was sure he did not want to come back to this one either if he ever got off it. As he looked out across the vast sand dunes, it made him think of seeing the Sahara Desert on Earth. How did anyone live on this planet? And the sand was hard to walk in, it blew in his face, and he kept chomping down on grit. Besides that, his side hurt. He wondered how long he would have to walk before he would find anything out here, but according to Spock and Doctor McCoy, there were actually people who lived on this planet besides those Tusken Raiders as Spock called them.

As Solan walked, he felt weary, not only because of the heat, but because of that pain in his side. Then he saw something lumbering across the sand. It kinda looked like a giant anvil mixed with a tank. It was reddish in color and actually rolled on tracks. He wondered if he was seeing things, but no, he was not, and it was coming that way. Then he wondered if maybe they would give him a ride somewhere.

As the monstrous vehicle came closer, Solan wondered if whoever was driving that thing could even see him out there. Maybe they would not just run over him. However, as the vehicle got closer, it slowed down and then stopped not far from him. Solan waited and a large door opened on the side of the machine. He was starting to get a little nervous until he saw the beings who descended the ramp. They were small beings, no more than a meter tall, dressed in red robe-like outfits, and their faces were covered except for glowing yellow eyes.

Solan just stood here as two of them came out and began jabbering to him in voices that did not even sound human at all, although the beings were humanoid. "What?" he asked. "I'm not from around here. I don't know what you're saying."

The being gestured to the large vehicle and jabbered more at Solan. "You want to show me something?" Solan asked.

The being nodded then. Solan was not sure he liked that, but he followed them over to the vehicle. They gestured for him to stop outside it, and went back inside. Soon, they came out with a droid. The creature jabbered at Solan and gestured toward the droid, and Solan realized they wanted to sell him the droid. "No, I don't want a droid," he said. "I need transportation."

The beings jabbered among themselves and then did the equivalent of a shrug. "You can't take me to a spaceport?" Solan asked.

More jabbering and shaking of the heads let him know that they most likely were letting him know that they were not a taxi service. "Well, thanks a lot," he said. "You wasted some of my time, and now you won't even help me."

Solan began walking again and he could hear jabbering behind him. He supposed he could follow the tracks of the vehicle and maybe he would find some civilization, if one would call anything on this planet civilization. He had not been here before but he certainly had not seen anything that looked even remotely like civilization yet.

Solan walked all that day without seeing anything but sand and rocks. He hoped Jim was okay after lying there in that heat all day, and maybe they had not had to fight off Tusken Raiders. As he topped the next hill, he could see a small cluster of buildings. He hoped the people there were friendly enough to help him. He walked down there, and stopped a moment.

"Hey! Anyone here?" he called.

"Hello!" someone called. A young man came from inside the small structure that was partly underground. He was dressed in a bluish tunic and beige pants and boots, and he had short brown hair.

A young woman came out next. Her blond hair shined in the overpowering sun. Solan walked over to them. "Hi," he said. "Could I get some water?"

"Of course," the man said. "Come in. My name is Owen Lars, and this is my girlfriend, Beru."

"I'm Solan."

Solan followed them inside where it was actually a little cooler. An older man sat at a table inside. "Father, we have a visitor," Owen said. "Solan, my father, Cliegg Lars."

"Hi," Solan said.

Beru gave him a glass of water and he drank it all before he said anything else. "Thank you," Solan said.

"What brings you out here?" Cliegg asked. "Where are you going? You're walking?"

"Well, I'm kinda lost. My friends and I crashed out there and I've been walking all day trying to find someone to help. My captain is seriously injured."

The others looked genuinely alarmed. "You crashed in the badlands?" Cliegg asked.

"I don't know what it's called, but it sure isn't friendly. We need help."

"Owen, take a speeder and pick up his friends."

"Yes sir," Owen replied.

"Thank you," Solan said as he followed Owen back outside.

They were soon on their way, and Solan showed him the way to where Jim and the others were. In the speeder, it only took them until the afternoon to get there. Spock was watching from the shadows of the cliffs, and Solan thought he looked relieved to see them. "I found help," Solan said as he jumped out of the speeder.

"I am pleased that you have returned," Spock replied.

"This is Owen Lars. Owen, this is Spock. Let's get the others and get out of here."

They went over to where Jim and Bones were. "We have a speeder," Solan said.

"Great," Bones said.

Jim groaned as they got him up, but they carried him to the speeder and got him into it. They all managed to get into it and headed back to the Lars farm. When they arrived, it was already dark. They got Jim into the small place and Beru showed them to a room where they could put him.

Jim was still having fever and he was in pain. "Are there any medical centers around here?" Bones asked. "Are there any medical supplies?"

"We don't have any here," Beru replied.

"Is there a hospital?"

"Not on Tatooine, I'm afraid but there are medical centers in the spaceport. There are medical frigates, but I wouldn't know where any of them are."

"How can we get a ship off this planet?"

"You would have to go to one of the spaceports."

Bones made Jim as comfortable as he could, and then went back into the kitchen area where everyone else was sitting around a table. "So, what are we going to do?" Bones asked.

"We must get some rest tonight first," Spock replied. "They have agreed to let us stay here for the night. It is not safe to travel at night."

Solan rubbed his face. "I'm ready for some sleep after walking across the Sahara all day," he said.

"You should drink plenty of water tonight too," Bones replied.

"Right." Solan got another glass of water and went to the room he had been assigned for the night.

Spock stayed at the table. "Mister Lars, can you tell me the state of the galaxy at this time?" he asked.

"The state?" Cliegg asked.

Bones shook his head. "He wants to know if there's some kind of Emperor trying to build death stars and trying to take over the whole galaxy. And is there some sort of army of the Republic?"

Cliegg was silent a moment. "We've heard of a clone army, but the Republic doesn't reach out here."

Bones forced himself not to roll his eyes. "So, you've never heard of Anakin Skywalker?"

Cliegg scowled. "Skywalker? I've heard that name somewhere."

"You remember," Owen said. "There was a big stink about some slaves escaping, and their last name was Skywalker."

Bones looked at Spock, who simply raised an eyebrow. "How do you know them?" Cliegg asked.

"Oh, we just heard what you heard," Bones replied. He avoided Spock's disapproving look about him lying.

"I don't really approve of having slaves. I had seen Shmi Skywalker. I had considered buying her myself and freeing her. She was too much a lady to live her life as a slave."

"We do not feel that anyone should be a slave," Spock declared. "We are simply trying to find out what is happening in this galaxy now."

" _This_ galaxy?" Cliegg asked.

"He means this planet," Bones interrupted. "We come from…far away."

"Well, I think we could talk about all this more tomorrow."

"Me too. We're all tired. It's been a rough day."

Bones and Spock left the kitchen area and headed for the other side of the small complex where their rooms were. "Spock, what were you trying to do?" Bones asked. "Couldn't you tell he was getting suspicious of us?"

"Doctor, lying is not the way to stop people from being suspicious," Spock replied.

"We can't just go around telling people we're from another galaxy."

"We did before. It did not cause us any adverse reactions."

Bones rolled his eyes at that. "Adverse reactions. Spock, sometimes I think you're an adverse reaction."

"Insults are not going to help us at this time. Will you be staying with Jim tonight?"

"Of course. I'll sleep in the floor in there."

"I will see you in the morning, and perhaps we can figure out how to get off this planet and find those whom we befriended before."

"Yeah. Whatever you say."

Bones went on into Jim's room where Beru was putting a cold cloth on his forehead. "He's very warm," she said.

Bones nodded. "Yeah. He needs medical care that I couldn't give him out there. I'll stay in here with him tonight."

"Very well."

Bones scanned Jim again before he lay on the floor. He hoped tomorrow would be different…


	3. Chapter 3

When the first light of morning came, Bones, Spock, and Solan were already up. Jim was awake as well, but he still lay on the bed of course. "If you get to that spaceport, you can get more information," he said.

"We're gonna get there," Solan replied.

"We will all get there together," Spock declared. "Once we find transport, perhaps we can find a way of communicating with the Jedi Temple as well."

Jim nodded. "That's a good idea. Maybe you can get us to Naboo or Coruscant."

"Naboo is closer."

"I'm sure we could find help there."

"As soon as Owen is ready, we will be on our way."

Spock left the room, and Bones and Solan stayed. "I feel really bad," Jim said. "I don't think I could even sit up."

Bones got a glass and gave him some water. "You gotta have some medical treatments," he said. "I sure wish the Enterprise was here."

"We've had to make it without it before."

Soon, Owen was ready to take them to Mos Eisley Spaceport where they could possibly find someone to take them to Naboo. They were sure they could find help and a transport on Naboo. They got Jim into the transport. He felt incredibly ill after that. Bones got in beside him. "Jim, I'm gonna give you something for pain," he said.

"Am I going to die, Bones?" Jim asked.

Bones frowned. "Don't be thinking about dying. I'm the one who's supposed to be preoccupied with death."

"You'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"You know me. I have no bedside manner. I'm doing everything I can to take care of that leg."

"I don't have any strength."

Bones gave him the hypospray. "That's because you can't keep any food down," he said. He watched Jim fall asleep again. He did not think he had ever seen Jim looking so pale.

Solan got in beside Bones. "How's he doing, Doctor?" he asked.

"Don't ask me that," Bones said. "He's not doing well. He needs something for infection, and I don't have anything. I just don't have the equipment for this."

"I don't know anything about what they have in this galaxy."

"They don't even have dermal regenerators. You can imagine that they don't have anything deeper."

"What do they do for stuff like this?"

"Well, surely they have something since they have all this technology. We're just not where it is."

Solan looked around them as they were flying across the desert planet. "Why does anyone live here?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Bones asked. "It's certainly not a place I want to live. Looks like some place that low-life criminals would live."

"There are plenty of those," Owen Lars said as he could overhear their conversation. "Mos Eisley is where you find a lot of them, and even Mos Espa."

"But why wouldn't you want to leave this planet and try to have something better?"

"It's where I was born."

"Why does that matter?"

"I just don't have a desire to leave."

It took them half the day to get to Mos Eisley. There was definitely a lot of air traffic going in and out, and there were a lot of different species there. Owen took them over to the spaceport where there were hangars and ships. "You should be able to find a pilot here," he said. "There are always pilots wanting to make money."

"How much money do they usually require?" Spock asked. "And are there any communication terminals here? I would like to contact Naboo before we go there."

"Sure. Just come this way."

"I'll just stay with Jim!" Bones called after them as he was just a little frustrated.

Solan got into the front seat of the speeder to sit. "I guess we'll just wait for them," he said. "I hope we're not illegally parked. Just imagine if someone comes out and starts yelling that we're in their parking space."

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to think of everything that could happen," Bones replied.

"You always do. I just have to help you sometimes. I've never been in another galaxy."

"You've been to all sorts of planets."

"Yeah, but that's a lot different than being in another galaxy." Solan leaned his head back. "We're on a barren planet and have no idea what kind of trouble we're about to get into."

"How do you know we're going to get into trouble?"

"When do we not?"

Bones shrugged. "I don't know."

"Exactly, but at least when we're in our own galaxy, we know where we are and where we should go."

"Don't worry. We've been here before. That's why we're trying to contact Naboo."

"Is that a peaceful planet?"

"Yes. One of the most beautiful planets I've ever seen."

"Good."

Jim opened his eyes and was looking up at the sky. "Bones, what do they do with people when they die in this galaxy?" he asked.

Bones lifted his head up and gave him some water. "Stop talking like that," he said.

"I can't feel my right leg."

"Jim, just fight. We're searching for a way to help you."

Jim just stared at the sky. "You know, the sky doesn't look all that blue. It's almost white."

"Jim, look at me!" Bones said. "You are not going to die! We need you to get us out of this!"

"You guys have never really needed me. I'm just the one who has to take all the blame when something doesn't go right."

Solan leaned over the front seat then. "That is not true!" he said.

Bones grabbed his communicator, hoping that he could contact Spock. "Spock!"

Spock was inside the spaceport when his communicator chirped. He flipped it open. "Spock here," he said.

"Spock, you need to hurry," Bones said. "Jim's not doing well!"

"I have found that there is a medical facility here. We will be bringing a medical transport out to get the captain."

"That's the best news I've heard all day."

When the transport arrived, there were medical droids. "Hey, where are the real doctors?" Bones asked.

"I am a real doctor," the medical droid replied. "I am a Two-One-B Surgical Droid designed to treat humans."

Bones was puzzled about this. He had never seen droids that were medical droids and just did everything on their own. They got Jim into the medical transport, and Bones got in as well. The others followed in the speeder.

Once they were in the medical center, the droid examined Jim and knew what was wrong with him without Bones telling it anything. "He requires submersion in a bacta tank," the droid said.

"A bacta tank?" Bones asked. "What's that?"

"Bacta is a healing substance that regenerates human tissue, as well as bones. He will be submerged for two days and then should be well, although he will need rest afterward."

Bones could not believe what he was hearing, and when he saw the bacta tank, he was horrified. "You're going to put him in that?" he asked. "How's he supposed to breathe?"

"I assure you, he will be well taken care of," the droid replied in his calm voice.

Bones watched as they prepared Jim to be submerged, which included putting him to sleep, and undressing him. He was fitted with what looked like a diving mask which was connected to the top of the tank. "You do this a lot, right?" he asked.

"Quite often."

Jim was soon in the bacta tank, which seemed to hold him in suspension, as it was not water consistency but much thicker. However, it was thin enough to allow air bubbles to rise as Jim breathed. "Two days?" Bones asked.

"Yes," the droid answered. "You may stay with him if you wish. However, you would be required to go and get your own food."

"Thank you for helping him."

The droid seemed to be quite surprised by that. "You are quite welcome."

Bones turned and went to the door of the room. He looked at Jim again, and then went on out where Spock and Solan were waiting. "Well?" Solan asked.

"He's in a bacta tank," Bones said.

"What is a bacta tank?" Spock asked.

"Well, I don't know, but it's some sort of substance that regenerates human tissues, even bone. That's what the droid told me."

Spock even looked puzzled at that explanation. "Are we allowed to see him?" he asked.

"Yeah. You can see him. He's in there. I'm tired."

"We have not acquired lodging. I am certain that it takes money to get a room here. I have yet to contact Naboo, but that is where I am going now."

"Why don't we just all go and then come back here?"

"You think we ought to just leave him in there like that?" Solan asked.

"I don't think anyone's going to hurt him with that droid around."

"Why don't you guys go? I'd rather stay here with the captain. I just don't like the idea of him being here alone in a strange galaxy."

"I share your concern," Spock said. "The doctor and I will contact Naboo and find us a place to stay the night."

"Before you go in there, I just want you to know that it looks a little alarming," Bones said. "But it's alright."

Solan nodded. "We will return as soon as we find something," Spock said.

Solan went on into the room. He knew what McCoy was talking about when he said it was alarming. He stood and looked at Jim in the bacta tank for a moment and then sat down in a chair that was there. He just hoped this was going to help Jim. He was ready for him to be in charge again. He had never been so uneasy as he was in this galaxy.

Spock and Doctor McCoy left the medical center and went out into the spaceport again. They found that there were several bars in the spaceport, but there was also a communications array. "We need to send a message," Spock said to the droid technician.

"Right this way," the droid said with a gravelly voice.

"Do droids do everything in this galaxy?" Bones asked as they followed the droid.

"It would seem so," Spock replied quietly.

"Where are you sending your message?" the droid asked as they arrived at a terminal.

"Naboo," Spock answered.

The droid established the connection and then left them. Soon, a familiar being appeared on the viewscreen. They had called for Queen Amidala, but instead, the being on the viewscreen was JarJar Binks. "Theesa JarJar Binks, personal assistant to Senator Amidala," he said. "How can we be helpin' yousa?"

Bones shook his head wondering why they had to get JarJar. He certainly was not the brightest bulb in the box. "We were hoping to speak to…Senator Amidala," Spock said. "We were not aware that she was no longer Queen of Naboo."

"Shesa become a Senator to the Galactic Senate, a representative of Naboo."

"May we speak with her?"

"Is she expecting yousa?"

"No, but this is a bit of an emergency. We will be happy to speak with Captain Panaka if we cannot speak with the senator."

"One moment."

Bones and Spock waited while JarJar left the viewscreen. "Why did we have to get him?" Bones asked.

"Doctor, it is quite rude to insult a being's intelligence," Spock replied.

"Insult? I don't think he has any intelligence to insult. How are we supposed to get out of here if we can't get in touch with anyone?"

"If this communication fails, we will simply contact Coruscant and the Jedi Temple."

Bones scowled. "Amidala isn't the queen anymore? Then who is?"

"That is not important. The important thing is to get help."

"Right."

Soon, someone came back to the viewscreen, but it was not JarJar, it was Padme Amidala. She was surprised when she saw who was calling since JarJar had not told her. She was not sure what to say either. "I definitely wasn't expecting to see you," she said.

"And we were not expecting to be here again," Spock replied. "We were not sure who we should contact but since you are familiar with us…"

"I'm glad you called. How did you get here?"

"The same way as last time."

"Where are you?"

"We are on Tatooine."

"Tatooine. Do you have transport?"

"No. That is our problem. We were hoping that…"

"Don't say another word. I will send someone to pick you up as soon as possible."

"I must inform you that our captain was injured upon our entry this time. We crashed on this planet, and he is in the medical facility where he will have to remain in a bacta tank for two days. However, we would appreciate any help that you could give us seeing that we have no means of our own."

"I'll have someone there to pick you up when your captain is ready to travel. I will also transfer you some credits. I suppose you found out that I am no longer queen."

"That is what JarJar told us."

"I'm a senator now. The queen appointed me as a representative in place of Senator Palpatine."

"You mean he's no longer in office?" Bones asked.

"No. He's not, but he is still assistant to the chancellor…so that he can keep an eye on him."

"We'd sure like to know what's going on in this galaxy now."

"There are many things happening. In only a few days, I must travel to Coruscant for an important Senate meeting, but I will help you first."

"If it would not be too much trouble, we would be happy to travel to Coruscant with you."

"You would be welcome. I will pick you up on Tatooine, and then we will travel to Coruscant together. Right now, you can go to the nearest banking branch, and I will transfer it to your name…could you tell me again?"

"Spock."

"Mister Spock, I will transfer credits to you as soon as this transmission ends, and you can pick up a card that will give you access to them."

"Thank you. We certainly appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, and I will see you in approximately three days."

The transmission ended. "Well, now all we have to do is find a bank," Bones declared. "How are we supposed to find something like that?"

"We will simply ask," Spock replied.

They went back to the front desk where the droid they had talked to earlier stood. "Excuse me," Spock said. "Can you tell us where the nearest banking branch is located?"

"It is in this same building," the droid answered. "Simply go to your right and it is at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you."

Spock and Bones left that area. "Don't you think this is just a little too easy?" Bones asked.

"Explain," Spock said.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about all this."

"Doctor, if I may say, you always have a bad feeling. It is not unusual for you to feel that something tragic or unexpected will happen."

"Thanks a lot."

"You are quite welcome."

"I think you're just trying to insult me."

"Your pessimistic viewpoint will not help us in this situation. We must find our friends in this galaxy. We have no other way to survive."

"I just wish there was better medical equipment."

They soon arrived at the banking branch and found that droids also ran that. "Don't humans do anything in this galaxy?" Bones murmured.

"I am not certain," Spock replied. "However, to have droids running an establishment such as this one would seem logical, since it would discourage robberies."

"Let's just get the loot and get out of here."

"I do not believe the term loot is a good one to use in this establishment."

"Do you have to correct everything I say?"

They finally got up to the counter and Spock did not have much trouble getting the credits. They even took his picture and gave him a card in his own name. He and Bones left the bank. "Well, if we ever find ourselves in this galaxy again, maybe we will have some credits left," Bones said.

"With the amount the senator placed on this card, I would not be surprised," Spock replied.

"What do you mean? How much did she put on there?"

"Fifteen thousand credits."

Bones' eyes widened. "How much is that in our money?"

"I do not know. However, I do believe this will be sufficient for us as long as we are here."

"You never know how long we'll be here."

"We should return to the medical facility."

"Aren't we going to find a…hotel or something? If you would even call it that here. Might be a rat's nest big enough to curl up in and have them bite you all night."

"Doctor, such a dire outlook is not logical."

"Spock, are you looking at this place we're in?"

"I realize that it is not the best place we have ever been, but we are here and we must make the best of it while we are here."

"Yeah, if we don't end up victims of some gang."

They left the business area of the place which included a mall, and Bones insisted on going in there and getting some snack foods. The foods there were not familiar but with a little searching, he found the equivalent of potato chips and some other stuff. "No one in the entire universe can live without potato chips," he declared.

"I do not believe I have ever eaten a potato chip," Spock replied.

"You're kidding. You have to try one."

"Why?"

"Because it's just not human to never try a potato chip."

"I am a Vulcan."

"Yeah, but you're half human. You have to feed that side of yourself."

They were silent a few moments. "I suggest we find some place to eat and find lodging before we return to the medical facility," Spock said.

Bones looked around them. "Well, they all look about the same," he said. "I guess we could just pick one and go on in. Although, I think we should find some different clothes. We need to blend in more around here."

Spock thought McCoy might be right about that. "We should have considered this while we were in the mall."

"I wasn't thinking about clothes then. Now that we're out here like this, I kinda want to blend in."

They were not far from the mall so they went back in. They did not forget to get some clothes for Jim, since they knew he would need them when he woke up. They also got some for Solan. "I'm not sure he's going to be happy about us picking out clothes for him," Bones remarked.

"Since he is with the captain, we will do what we must," Spock said.

After that, they changed and then went on to find a place to eat. As Bones had said, there was not much difference in one place and another. The bar they went into was dimly lit, but did not look like it was completely unclean. It looked like most other things on Tatooine…like it was made of stone, and probably a sand floor.

Spock and Bones sat at the bar where there were several different species lined up drinking and eating. "Spock, I hope they have food here that's compatible with humans," Bones said.

"As do I," Spock replied.

A droid waitress came over to them. "What'll it be?" she asked, sounding rather crabby for a droid.

"Do you mind telling us what you have?" Bones asked.

The droid began going through a list of foods that had no familiarity at all. "Wait, what would you recommend?" Bones asked.

"Well, what do you like to eat?" the droid asked, sounding entirely too much like she was from New Jersey.

Bones leaned on his elbow. "Do you at least have a menu?"

The droid rolled away and soon returned with two menus that looked like they had been around longer than she had, but they were digital menus so they could see what was available. "You know anything about this stuff?" Bones asked.

"No," Spock answered. "We will simply have to choose something and hope for the best. We should also take something to Solan."

When they decided what they wanted, they ordered all of it to go and got something for Solan as well. "I guess we can all suffer together," Bones said.

"Doctor, your dire outlook does not help matters," Spock replied.

"Well, your logical outlook doesn't help anything either."

They got their food and then went back to the medical facility where Solan was still sitting in the room where Jim was and was almost asleep himself. "I think we had a pretty productive trip," Bones said as he set everything on the table in the room. "We got us some clothes so we won't stand out here."

"You got clothes for me too?" Solan asked. "Now, who said you could pick out something for me to wear?"

"Wear it and like it."

"You even got me food without asking what I wanted?"

"Yeah."

"I get to choose everything next time."

They sat down at the table and looked at their food. "I guess this is popular food on this planet," Bones said. "It's a Bantha steak."

"Never heard of a Bantha," Solan replied as he smelled of the food. "I guess it smells pretty good. What about this drink?"

"I don't know. It's called a Tatooni Junko. I thought it might be better than a Tatooine Sunset. I wasn't sure I wanted anything that might be as hot going down as those two suns."

Spock raised an eyebrow at that remark. "I do not believe that is what the drink implied," he said.

"But you don't know."

Solan looked at the drink and then smelled of it. "I hope it doesn't taste like Chech'tluth."

"Don't even mention that."

Solan took a swig of the drink and almost could not swallow it. He squeezed his eyes closed. "That might be the one that should be called a Tatooine Sunset," he said, sounding a little hoarse.

Bones looked at his drink. "Well, cheers," he said and took a big swallow of his own. For a moment, he thought he might die, but then he thought he might want more.

"Doctor, I am not certain that a strange galaxy is the right place to get intoxicated," Spock said.

"Intoxicated? Who said anything about that?"

"That is an alcoholic drink."

"Yeah, well, it was either this or blue milk, or some syrupy stuff."

"There is always water."

"He's right," Solan said. "That tastes awful anyway. I wonder what's in it."

They all tried the steak and found that it tasted good. Solan chewed a moment. "I wonder what exactly that stuff is supposed to do," he said. "Does it create new tissue or something?"

"I don't know," Bones replied. "I haven't had time to study it, but I intend to get some information on it before we leave here."

"And this, Amidala, is coming to pick us up?"

"Yeah, and take us to Coruscant, the capital of this galaxy."

Solan still felt uneasy about all this. It was one thing to be on a strange planet, but a totally different galaxy? In his own galaxy, all he had to do was go to warp and get to a planet he knew. "Do they even have warp in this galaxy?" he asked.

"No, they have lightspeed, or something above that. They call it a hyperdrive."

"How long to get to Coruscant from here?"

"Four days. And there is no transport, so she has to either come down to the planet to get us, or we have to go up to the ship."

"Oh. Great."

By the time they were done eating, Bones was ready to sleep, and he lay down on the bed in the room. "Why does he get the bed?" Solan asked.

"He is tired, and simply took the first thing available," Spock replied.

Solan poured that drink out into the sink in the room. "Yuck," he said. "I don't ever want anything like that again."

"I do not think it is wise to drink such drinks in an unknown galaxy."

"Probably isn't wise in any galaxy. I'll just stick to water."

Spock and Solan looked into the bacta tank at Jim who certainly did not seem to be having any nightmares or anything. "What are we supposed to do around here for two days?" Solan asked.

"We can always explore and find out more about this culture," Spock replied. "After all, we are explorers."

"Right. I guess I'll get into these new clothes. I hope they fit."

"If they do not, you may blame it on Doctor McCoy."

"I will."

Solan got into the clothes which consisted of a reddish tunic and brown pants, with seamless boots. He figured those were supposed to keep the sand out, but he was not sure they would. Sand could always find its way in. He thought he might just go out into this spaceport and find out what sort of games they played around here.

Solan came out of the fresher. "I think I'm going out," he said. "I want to find out what people do around here."

"Solan, do not get into trouble," Spock said. "We do not know the laws here."

"They're probably like any other place. Don't shoot anybody, don't fight, don't cheat, and stay out of arguments."

"I cannot tell you not to go, but you should be cautious."

"Don't worry. I'm always cautious. I'll feel better if I know a little more about where I am. I don't know when I'll be back."

Spock watched Solan walk out the door. He was not certain it was a good idea for him to go out alone, but he was not his boss. He sat down in a chair and leaned back feeling weary himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Solan went out to the rougher part of the spaceport, or he supposed it was the rougher part. It was where everyone was coming in from the hangars. There were several bars around there. He went into one and went up to the bar. He certainly did not want anymore of those drinks, but he wanted to see what went on in that bar before he decided to mingle. The bartender, which was a servant droid came over to him. "What'll it be?" it asked.

"Nothing," Solan answered. "What kind of card games do they play here?"

"The usual: Sabacc."

"What's Sabacc?"

The droid went through a long explanation about the game Sabacc, which was what sounded like a complicated card game, but Solan figured it was kinda like Poker if one knew what kind of hand they needed. "Any of those games going on here now?" he asked.

"Of course."

With that, the droid moved away. Solan turned toward the room and moved out among the tables and finally came to one that had a card game going on. He did not want to ask if this was a sabacc game so he just sat and waited to see what happened. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, someone won the game with what was called an "Idiot's Array". Apparently, the stakes in a Sabacc game could be very high.

When that game was over, Solan sat down at the table as the winner got up to claim his winnings. He would not let them know he was new to this game, but he would just take his chances…with what? He had nothing except the clothes he had with him. Maybe he could make that burned up shuttle sound appealing.

Spock was sleeping when Solan came back into the hospital room at about 3 am, but Bones was not sleeping. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out," Solan answered. "I didn't know I had to report to you. Besides, you could have contacted me." He held up his communicator.

"What have you been out doing?"

"Playing cards."

"Cards? You best not have gambled away any of our money."

"No. I didn't. I just gambled with the old burned out shuttle. I didn't lose." He opened a bag and poured out a pile of gold coins. "I just got us some more money."

"You actually won in a card game?"

"Yeah. It was called Sabacc. Trust me, it's a difficult game. I think I was just lucky."

"You're lucky you didn't lose your shirt."

"I didn't bet my shirt. So, how's the captain?"

"Still asleep. That droid comes in and checks on him." Bones shook his head. "I just don't like the idea of some droid seeing after him and not being overseen himself."

"This is a different galaxy, Doctor McCoy."

"Yeah. Where would I be here?"

"You would be obsolete, I guess."

Solan lay down on the bed that Bones had vacated. "Night."

"You're getting up in the morning," Bones declared. "Early!"

"Whatever," Solan mumbled.

Bones looked out the window, but he could not see much out there except darkness and sand. He would be relieved when Amidala came to get them…

After two days in the bacta tank, Jim was taken out, cleaned up and put into the bed in the room. "How long before he wakes up?" Bones asked. "And is he okay now?"

The medical droid hovered over Jim a moment as he scanned him. "He is healing well," it said. "All he needs now is rest so the bacta can finish its job."

"Will he be able to travel tomorrow?"

"Perhaps."

The droid gave Jim an injection, and after only a few moments, he began to wake up. He was a little startled when he saw the droid, but then he saw Bones. "How you feeling?" Bones asked.

"Sleepy," Jim replied. "Where am I?"

"In a medical center on Tatooine. You've been in a bacta tank for two days."

"A bacta tank?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it later. The doctor here says you have to rest."

"Right."

Jim felt exhausted just thinking about all that. He thought maybe after he slept some more he would be less confused. The next time he woke up, he felt more alert. Spock was standing beside his bed.

"Captain, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jim said. "What are we doing?"

"That may take a while." Spock sat down on the side of the bed and explained everything that had happened, including that Senator Amidala would be coming to pick them up. "We have also found out that Palpatine is no longer in office, but has disappeared in the galaxy. There are also those beings on this planet who search for Anakin Skywalker and his mother."

"They don't know we have anything to do with it, do they?"

"I do not believe so."

"So, we're just waiting for Amidala to come and get us, and my leg is…better?"

"Yes."

Jim wrinkled his nose. "I have a terrible taste in my mouth," he said. "Is it from that treatment?"

"I do not know," Spock answered. "I am not very familiar with bacta tanks."

"I'm starving. When do I get to eat?"

"I am sure Doctor McCoy will see that you get something. He and Solan have gone out into the spaceport. The doctor has developed a taste for this galaxy's potato chips."

Jim chuckled at that. "Where did he find anything like that?"

"In the mall."

"Wow. I've missed a lot being unconscious. When can I get up from here?"

"Not yet. According to the medical droid, you must rest so that the bacta can finish fusing with your own tissue to make the repairs permanent."

"Oh. Right. Bacta? What is that?"

"I am not certain."

"So you guys just let them dunk me into something that you have no idea what it is?"

"We did not have much choice."

Just then, the medical droid came in to do his routine check on Jim. He scanned him. "You are healing well," he said.

Jim had never seen a droid like this one. It did not look like anything special but it appeared to know what it was doing. "When do I get to eat?" he asked.

"Very soon. Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

"Oh, just anything, I guess."

The droid left the room. Jim looked at Spock. "Can't I have some clothes on?" he asked.

"Captain, I believe this droid doctor does not have any thoughts about modesty. It only thinks of treating your wounds."

Jim pulled the covers over him. "I'm cold. Can you believe that? I'm on a planet with two suns, and I'm cold."

"It is the environment of this facility."

"Right. I wouldn't have thought any place on this planet could be cold."

"Are you feeling well other than your hunger?" Spock asked.

"Yeah. I don't feel so weak now." Jim lay back on the pillow. "We were lucky that we walked away from that crash at all."

"I agree, Captain. However, we were fortunate to have you and Solan at the helm."

"I don't know. I couldn't get that thing to level out anymore than it was. Something must have happened to the navigation system and the engines when we came through the rift. It's all like a blur."

"I agree. I do not remember anything about the rift."

"I don't even remember feeling dizzy after we got through this time."

"We did not have much time to think because the ship was afire, and we could only get what we could carry, including you."

"Maybe it's burned up so bad, no one can get technology from it."

"I believe that is correct. It was ingulfed on our last sight of it. Nothing would have survived well enough to be of any use."

"Good."

Doctor McCoy and Solan were in the mall again. "Next time, don't pick out clothes for me," Solan said. "Maybe I didn't want red. I wear red all the time."

"Exactly," McCoy replied. "And I wear blue all the time. We even got Jim his usual colors. He's probably not going to be happy about that. But, hey, we can always get some extras."

"We'll probably need them. How long are we going to be here?"

Bones frowned. He certainly could not answer that question. They did not even have the Enterprise this time. "Maybe Jim will figure out something."

When they returned to the medical facility, Jim was eating. "Well, it's about time you were sitting up," Bones said. "How you feeling?"

"Hungry. Where you guys been?"

"Wandering around, doing nothing. Oh, but we did get you another outfit to wear."

"You bought clothes for me?"

"See?" Solan interrupted. "Nobody wants someone else picking out clothes for them."

"Will you shut up?" Bones asked.

"Guys, can we just not argue?" Jim asked.

"So, what do you think we'll do when we get to Coruscant?"

"We'll probably go to the Jedi Temple. I don't know what else to do."

"Won't they be surprised to see us?"

"You think this droid is going to let me out of here before the day is over?"

"I don't know. This is one treatment cycle I know nothing about, but I have learned some."

"Maybe it's something new to try."

"No. It takes too long, but it does work."

That evening, the medical droid allowed Jim to get out of bed, but he could not walk around too much. He got into some of his new clothes. As he stood and looked in the mirror, he thought it looked like some sort of royal attire. The shirt was gold, and the sleeveless tunic was brownish. The pants were brown as well, and the boots. He walked back out into the room. "Did you have to get yellow?" he asked. "Or gold?"

"I told him you wouldn't like it," Solan said. "Looks like you're a royal guard or something."

"It does not," Bones argued.

"I'd like to see a little of the spaceport before we leave," Jim said.

"How does your leg feel?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't hurt unless I stand off-balance or something."

"Well, I may not have any equipment, but I can scan you." Bones scanned Jim with the tricorder. "It's looking pretty well. I agree with that droid though. I don't think you should walk around too much yet."

Jim frowned. "Fine." He got back onto the bed. "At least I have clothes on now. Maybe we'll have some time in the morning before Amidala gets here."

When morning came, the droid advised Jim to get more rest on his journey and not to overdo anything. "Let's go," he said.

They gathered up all their stuff and left the medical facility. Jim looked out across the sandy street…if one would call that a street. "So, where do you go around here?" he asked.

"I guess that's according to what you want to do," Bones said. "Our friend, Solan, here has increased our bounty of money by playing a Sabacc game."

"What…" Jim remembered something about that card game from before. "Hey, I remember that Han Solo saying something about a Sabacc game."

"Too bad we're before his time."

"I've never been any good at cards in my own galaxy. I sure don't think I would do any good here."

They walked through the spaceport while Bones and the others told Jim about some of the places they had been. "They actually have outside shops here," he said.

Suddenly, they noticed everyone started gathering up everything and hurrying inside. "I think something's happening," Bones said.

A strong gust of wind hit them next. "I think I know what it is too," Jim replied. "Let's get back in there."

They went back inside the spaceport and went to the corridor which had a lot of windows. They could definitely see that a sandstorm was coming. "That's why everyone's running," Jim said.

"I wonder how long that will last," Bones replied.

"It's a sandstorm, isn't it?" Solan asked.

"Yes," Spock answered. "They are quite violent and last for hours, and could last for more than a day."

"So, what does everyone do when a sandstorm comes? Just stay inside till it passes over?"

"Precisely."

"At least we're in the spaceport," Jim said. "Let's go to that mall. I want to see some more stuff they sell around here. We should get us a room to leave all this in too. Why don't we do that first?"

"We found the motel down here," Bones said. "I don't know if you would really call it that, but it has rooms with beds in them."

"That's what we need."

They went down to the hotel/motel which was just like everything else which looked like it was hewn out of stone. Jim supposed that was the only thing that could stand up to the constant wearing away with sand on this planet. "We'd like some rooms," he said to the person at the desk. "You have any rooms with four beds?"

"Are you kidding?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am. You have any with two?"

"Sure."

"Great. We need two of those then."

The woman signed them in, and they had to pay up front, and they had actual keys to the rooms. "Well, I've never had a key like that," Jim said as they were going down the stone hallway.

"You think our things will be safe in that room?" Solan asked. "I'm used to having a ship to stay on and not having to worry about that."

"So are we, but we don't have much choice right now."

Even in that stone hallway, they could hear the wind howling outside. "I can see why they built the spaceport this way," Jim remarked.

"So they can get everything they need without going outside," Bones said. "I'm bunking with you, by the way."

"Just like old times?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you get to bunk with the captain?" Solan asked.

"Because he's my best friend," Bones said. "And I really don't want to room with Spock there…no offense."

"None taken," Spock replied. "I do not believe I would personally relish sharing a room with you either."

"And just why not?"

"Listening to your bleak outlook on every situation is not the way I want to spend the evenings."

"Guys, let's just try to get along," Jim said.

"We're getting along," Bones declared. "Can't you hear we're insulting each other like usual?"

"Yes," Spock agreed. "If the doctor were not arguing with someone, we may think he was ill."

Jim had a hard time not laughing out loud at them at times. They met a tall Wookiee coming down the hallway and stepped out of his way. "You know, if I lived in this galaxy all the time, I think I'd have to live somewhere that there are no Wookiees," Bone said.

"You never know, Bones, maybe they're not all that bad," Jim replied.

"Well, they look scary to me."

"I think this is underground."

They finally found their rooms, and Jim gave Spock and Solan the key to their room. Jim and Bones walked into the room, and it was definitely plain. There were two beds in it, and a bathroom, and that was all, except for a table. Jim set his packages on the bed he chose. "This is kinda eerie with no windows," he said.

"Like you said, it's underground," Bones replied. "I guess it keeps the sand out."

"Well, the door locks, so maybe no one can get in at least. We won't have to carry all this around all day."

"We don't have all day, remember?"

"We don't know how long we have. She can't take off in this sandstorm."

"You got a point there."

Jim took out his communicator. "Spock."

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered promptly.

"We're going out in the spaceport. Are either of you going?"

"I believe we will both be going."

"Good. We'll be out in a moment."

Jim shoved the key in his pocket and they left the room. "I wonder how long this has been here," he said.

"Who knows?" Bones asked as he was making sure his tunic was covering up the phaser he was carrying.

Jim did the same thing. "I think they use different weapons here although they shoot lasers too."

"I wouldn't want to go out into this place without a weapon anyway. Everyone's stuck in here now until that sandstorm is over."

Spock and Solan joined them as they headed out of the hotel. "So, what do we want to get into first?" Jim asked. "You think they have anything like pool in this place?"

"You're gonna drag us into another one of those games with the braniac?" Bones asked. "Don't you remember the last time we played something like that?"

"Sure. It was hilarious. I think I feel like doing something fun."

Jim wanted to get his mind off the fact that they were stuck in this galaxy without the Enterprise. He could not get back to the other galaxy like they did the other two times. He did not like thinking about that. He had gotten reacquainted with Carol Marcus, and now, he was so far from her, he did not even know how far it was.

"Hey, are you zoning out?" Bones asked.

Jim looked at him. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You sure your head's alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Bones, I do not have to tell you everything I think about."

"Trust me, I don't want to know everything you think about, but if something's bothering you, I'd like to know."

They came out of the hotel and went around the large corridor which seemed to surround the entire spaceport, and opened into hangars, and other businesses around the spaceport. There were even neon lights in there at some of the bars, and the businesses had advertisements in the windows. "This looks like one big space station," Jim said as he remembered Caleb IV.

"Well, it is a space _port,_ " Bones replied. "Probably the busiest place on this side of the galaxy."

"According to our readings and on what we have been told, this planet is in the outer regions of the galaxy," Spock said. "It is far from the central government."

"Yeah, and there's not much law," Jim replied.

"I think they make their own laws here," Bones said.

"Probably."

They soon came to a bar that had weird music playing so they went on in. It was a rather large area in the bar…or cantina. "This place looks familiar," Jim said.

"I'll say," Bones replied. "Good thing we're not in that time."

"How do you know what time we're in?"

"Well, Amidala is around, and we know that she was around at the time of…"

"Okay, never mind."

As they walked on into the cantina, they drew quite a lot of attention from some in the bar…especially one who sat in a dark corner who wore Mandalorian armor. He had not expected to see these three beings again. He had never met them in person, but they had been the ones who upset Palpatine's applecart, and had even killed Count Dooku. It had been rumored that they came from another galaxy. James T. Kirk. He had not forgotten that name. His name had come up in some very interesting conversations and news reports. He had been instrumental in helping the planet, Naboo against the Trade Federation. The word was that they had advanced technology that did not even exist in this galaxy. He remembered hearing about something called a "transporter". Something like that would certainly help him in his business, and he was certain that Sidious would be very interested in knowing that this group had returned once again. He figured he could probably make a lot of money with that information. He watched the four as they walked on through the cantina toward the gaming room. He wondered how they got back to this galaxy and how they returned to their own.

Jim and the others did not notice the one staring at them since there were others staring as well. He was used to people staring at him anyway, although here, no one knew he was the captain of a star ship. "Well, this place certainly isn't run by droids," Jim remarked.

"Doesn't look like it's run by anyone," Bones replied.

"On the contrary, Doctor, it most likely even has bouncers," Spock said.

"Yeah, let's just try to avoid them," Jim said.

There was actually a table that was the equivalent of a pool table, and they were surprised that it was called "billiards". "I guess maybe they couldn't think of anything else to call it," Jim remarked.

"You wish," Bones replied. "So, who's going first?" He selected a pool cue. "I think I'll let someone else go first."

"Why? Are you afraid Spock forgot and might have his memory refreshed with your expertise?"

"Don't be a wise guy."

"I assure you, I have not forgotten how to play this game," Spock said.

Solan stood and propped on his cue. "Well, they have some interesting music in here," he said.

Jim almost laughed. "Alien music, I guess," he replied.

"Sounds like nothing I've ever heard, but it's not worse than Klingon music."

"I didn't know the Klingons had music."

"Yeah, they have it."

When their game was over, they went back in to the bar. "What do they have to eat in here?" Jim asked.

"Maybe they have a menu," Bones replied. "Surely we can get something to drink that won't kill us or burn through our esophagus."

"As I said before, there is always water," Spock reminded him.

"I don't like everyone staring at us," Solan said. "Why don't we get a table?"

"No one here knows us," Jim said quietly.

"Exactly. That's why they're suspicious."

"Okay. If it'll make you feel better."

They got a table and a waitress came to the table soon after and even brought menus. "At least the menu doesn't look like it's older than this planet," Bones remarked.

Jim was looking around the room, but he did not see anyone who looked familiar. He thought Solan was making him paranoid. How could anyone there know them?

Solan was looking around the room as well but he realized that no one was looking at them with any particular interest. He supposed he had been in the smuggling and delivery business for too long. He knew what kind of people frequented these places even in their own galaxy.

Before they ordered, a service droid came into the bar and came straight to them. "Mister Spock," it said. "You have a message. You may hear it here, or in private."

Spock and the others could not help but wonder how this droid knew he was there. "I will hear it in private," Spock said.

He followed the droid to the communication terminal where they had been before. When the message was activated, it was from Amidala, and she was explaining that she was in orbit but could not land because of the sandstorm, but that she would wait until it was over. Spock returned an affirmative response that he had received the message, and then returned to the bar where Jim and the others were.

"The message was from Amidala," Spock said. "She was informing us that she is in orbit, but cannot land because of the sandstorm."

"I wonder how long this will last," Jim said.

"The last time we were here, it lasted for the better part of a day."

"So we could be here until tonight."

"It is possible."

Jim almost shivered. "I can't believe it feels cold in here," he said. He leaned on the table. "Do you get some kind of eerie feeling?"

Spock considered that. "I have had an eerie feeling," he admitted. "I have also had the sense that someone was following me and watching as I received my message from Amidala."

Jim frowned. "You thought someone was watching you?" he asked.

"I am not certain, but as you know, the Force in this galaxy gives one heightened senses that can detect danger."

"Danger?"

"What do you mean, danger?" Bones asked.

"Alright, let's not get paranoid," Jim said. "It's like last time we were here. It's like something's going on that you can't quite put your finger on."

"Precisely," Spock agreed.

"You mean you think we're going to run into some more dark lords of the Sith who want to slice us and dice us and get rid of our bodies so no one in the universe can ever find them?" Bones asked.

Jim shook his head. "Do you have to be so gruesome?"

"Gruesome? If it hadn't been for Obi-Wan and the others the last time, you would have been in the hands of that Sith lord. And I don't think he wanted to invite you to dinner."

"How would they know we're here?"

"Who knows? Maybe they feel it in the Force."

Their food came and they began eating. "Why would they feel us in the Force?" Jim asked.

"In the Sith logic, unexpected events tend to shift the possibilities of their plans," Spock explained. "Therefore, when something happens, like our ship entering this galaxy, it is logical to believe that they would feel some sort of shift in the Force that changes their outcomes."

Bones just sat there a moment absorbing that. "Is that supposed to make sense?" he asked.

"It is."

"I guess Obi-Wan and all them would know exactly what you're thinking about."

"Most likely."

Bones took a bite of his food. "I just want to get back to our own galaxy," he said.

"We all do," Jim replied. "But we can't do that right now, so we might as well visit our friends and find out what's happening. Maybe we can help."

"Let's hope."


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the day, the sandstorm was over. Jim could not contact Amidala with his communicator because of the frequency differences, but he hoped they could work on that before this was over. She came down to the planet and they were all too glad to get aboard her silver, streamlined ship. Some of her bodyguards were aboard as usual. Even as a Senator, she had to have bodyguards. She introduced them all to Jim and the others, and then she asked them into the conference room.

"I wanted to speak to you privately because I want you to know the situation before you even go to Coruscant with me," Padme said. "I couldn't tell you over the intercom because of a lack of privacy."

"We understand," Jim replied.

"Many things have happened since you were here. One of those things is that I was elected Senator instead of Palpatine, and he was not happy about it although he pretends to be gracious."

"So you think it's all an act."

"I'm positive it is. There have been some attempts on my life, and he is still the chancellor's assistant. He knows everything that's happening, so if the chancellor knows you're here, he will know, unless we keep it a secret."

"And you think there will be more attempts on your life?"

"It's possible, but I refuse to hide and let this vote go by."

"Why? What's the vote about?"

"Whether to continue the creation of an army for the Republic. I do not happen to believe that the Republic should have an army, especially one that was started in such a way, and is made up of clones."

Jim frowned. "I have to agree with you there," he said. "But if it is created, all the details of what's going into it should be known to the senate. Could they manipulate the clones in some way?"

"Who knows? I've never actually dealt with clones, but it's an unethical practice to say the least, and they have created a whole army already. We don't know the specifics of the creation. I'm going to the Senate to demand that everything about the creation of this army be disclosed to the Senate and the Chancellor. Since it's our army, there shouldn't be secrets."

"I agree. We'll go to Coruscant with you. We don't have anywhere else to be but here since we don't have a ship."

"I'm sure the Jedi will be pleased to see you again."

"We'll be glad to see them again too."

Soon, they were in space on their way to Coruscant, and it would take them four days to get there. "What are we supposed to do on this ship for four days?" Bones asked.

"Learn more about things in this galaxy," Jim suggested.

"Maybe they have a medical bay on this thing."

Jim shook his head as Bones walked away. He thought he would talk to Amidala more about what was happening with the Senate. That seemed like a dangerous situation in itself. However, she was determined that she would not be withheld from speaking out against what she believed unnecessary and detrimental to the Republic that she loved. Jim was not sure whether the Republic here was going to hold out under the confusion and corruption that seemed to be plaguing it.

Jim found Padme's bodyguard, Captain Typho, who was also the captain of the ship. "Where is Senator Amidala?" he asked. "I'd like to talk to her."

"She's in her quarters," the guard answered. "I'll tell her you wish to speak with her."

Jim stood there in the corridor waiting. He was not sure where Spock and Solan were. The ship was not incredibly large but it was not small either, so he supposed several people could be on this ship and not see each other for a long time. It seemed to be a luxurious ship, not unlike the Enterprise. He almost sighed thinking about his ship and crew. How would they ever get back there?

The guard soon came out and Jim was allowed to go in and see Amidala. "Captain Kirk, have a seat," Padme said.

Jim sat down in a chair across from Padme. "I just wanted to know more about the trouble that's going on," he said. "Do you think the Senate will vote for the army?"

"I don't know," Padme answered. "There are some who oppose it, but there are many who don't. I suppose they feel like the safety of the galaxy is at stake."

"Do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, but I do not believe a clone army is going to make it better. An army means that we're trying to gain power by force, and we don't even know the specifics of how these clones are being created and taught."

Jim nodded. "It does seem foolish to do this just using blind luck." He was silent a moment. "I do know that when we were in the other time, those storm troopers were part of the soldiers fighting for Darth Vader and that Emperor."

"So there's great danger in their creation, and especially in bringing them into the Republic."

"There could be. A sense of calm and trust, and then…"

"And then what?"

"Like you said, we don't know."

"If I could only get the other members of the Senate to see it that way."

"You only need a majority, right?"

"Right, but I'm not sure I'm going to get that."

"How long before the vote takes place?"

"After I arrive, I will have three days to plead my case with the other senators. There are so many who are from faraway planets who don't see what the creation of this army will do to the central government."

"Do they have a lot of troubles on those planets?"

"Some do. There have been rumors of fighting and of even murders, bounty hunters. All this seems to be connected in some way, and it makes those senators believe that an army for the Republic would bring fear into the galaxy and keep these things from happening."

"It's hard to believe that one man could cause all this," Jim said.

Padme was silent a moment. "It's also hard to believe that that one man is Palpatine," she said.

"Sometimes we have to learn how to accept things no matter how badly we don't want to. In my galaxy, I have to deal with Klingons. I've never wanted to have dealings with them but somehow, I'm right in the middle of it. They're mean, cruel, hateful, but I've learned that they're not all that way."

"And you're telling me that everyone I think I can trust isn't so trustworthy?"

Jim considered that. "I guess you could put it that way."

"And what about you, Captain Kirk? Can I trust you?"

Jim smiled. "Absolutely."

Padme smiled. "Are you sad about being away from your galaxy?" she asked.

"I miss my friends and my ship. It's a little unnerving to think that I might not get back there."

"And what if you can't? What will you do here? Try to rid the galaxy of all the evil?"

"I wouldn't think that's possible."

"What do you do on your ship? Are you just out there in space alone with your crew?"

"Basically. We were on a five year mission to explore deep space, and go through uncharted space, skirting the unknown. I usually decide where we're going and whether we go down to the planet."

"Is that as scary as being in an unknown galaxy?"

"I don't know. When we're there, we know where to go if there's trouble. We were stranded here. If we couldn't have gotten help, well, we could have been stuck on Tatooine for a very long time."

"It's not a very pleasant place. There are a lot of illegal activities going on there."

"I'm sure. Backwater planets are usually hangouts for outlaws."

"I don't think the word 'water' comes to mind when I think of Tatooine."

"Not quite."

"So, what kind of 'backwater' planets do you have in your galaxy?"

"There are some very tawdry places. We visited this planet called Magus Three where…"

Just then, Typho came in. "Senator, Mister Spock wishes to speak with his captain," he said.

Jim frowned. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Spock was at the door as well. "Captain."

"Excuse me," Jim said and left the room. "What going on?"

Spock showed Jim readings on the tricorder. "I have been analyzing the ship with permission from the senator, and I have found something that does not seem to belong," he said.

Jim looked at the reading. "Well, what is it? These ships aren't like ours. Maybe they have different readings."

"I considered that, but I also let Solan take a look at this, and he agrees that something is not right."

"Spock, are you going to tell me what you guys think it is or are you going to make me keep guessing?"

"In Solan's opinion, it is a bomb. He is informing the technicians now."

Jim just stood there a moment. "And just when is this thing supposed to go off?" he asked.

"I do not know."

"We have to tell Padme about this."

They went back into the room where Padme was still sitting. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"They think there's a bomb on this ship," Jim said.

"A bomb?"

"Yes."

"How do they know?"

Spock showed the readout to Amidala and Typho. "It does not appear to be part of this ship," Spock said. "Solan believes it is a bomb because of the readings."

Padme and Typho looked at each other, both bewildered by this turn of events. "We can stop and evacuate the ship," Typho suggested.

"Stopping may be what triggers the bomb," Spock replied.

"Are you saying it's hopeless?"

"No. I'm saying we must not jump to conclusions or to rash actions."

"He's right," Jim agreed.

They all went to the area where the supposed bomb was located and where Solan was working with a technician to locate it. "It's hooked up to the hyperdrive system and the landing sequence," Solan said to Jim. "As soon as this ship enters the landing sequence, that bomb is going to arm itself."

Jim frowned as he looked at the others. "Are there no smaller ships on this thing?" he asked.

"Small fighters," Amidala answered.

"Are they big enough for all of us?"

"We have four, but the trouble is, they only hold one person."

Jim thought there had never been a time when he wished for a transporter more than he did right at that moment. "Maybe you can alert someone on Coruscant and they can get us off this ship without it stopping and landing."

"That's possible," Captain Typho said. "I'll contact them now."

Jim looked at Solan. "Are you sure that thing isn't going to blow when we drop out of…hyperspace?" he asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Solan answered. "The way it's hooked up looks like it arms itself when the landing cycle starts."

Just then, Bones came into the corridor where they were all standing. "Did I just hear correctly that there's a bomb on this ship?" he asked.

"You did," Spock said.

"So, we're gonna all be blown to bits?"

"We are trying to prevent that, Doctor."

"Oh. Well, how are you doing that?"

"By remaining calm and figuring out what we should do."

Bones frowned and looked at Jim. "Are we all gonna die?" Bones asked.

"Hopefully not," Jim replied. "We're just not going to activate the landing sequence."

"So someone wanted this ship to explode after it gets to Coruscant?"

"Looks that way."

"Someone wants that army really badly."

"Someone who wants power," Solan said.

"We all know who wants that," Jim replied. "He wants it bad enough to kill all these people."

"Who are we dealing with?"

"Maybe we can shed some light on that for you before we get there."

"I hope so. I kinda like to know who's trying to kill me before I meet up with them."

Bones rolled his eyes at that remark. "I'd just as soon not meet up with him at all," he declared.

"I do not believe it is possible to avoid this individual," Spock said. "If this galaxy is to have any peace, he must be stopped."

Jim shook his head. "How are we supposed to do that?" he asked.

"It will not be up to all of us. The Jedi must have proof of his association with the dark side of the Force so that they can stop him."

"Apparently, Palpatine has many in the government who back him up," Amidala said. "And they would revolt against the Jedi if they attacked him."

"Would they if he wasn't there controlling them anymore?" Jim asked.

"I am not that versed in Jedi lore. But I do believe that they have learned to believe his treachery themselves. It's hard to believe that he is so corrupt. He truly appeared to be trying to help Naboo."

"It wouldn't make sense for him not to be convincing when he's trying to deceive. It sure wouldn't be a good idea for him to get a whole clone army under his command."

"He would probably already have that if no one had suspicioned him," Bones said. "He had one foot into the chancellor's office."

They could see that Amidala was still skeptical about Palpatine being a Sith lord. However, they were almost positive it was him because no one else would benefit from all the problems that had been plaguing this galaxy.

Captain Typho soon returned. "They're going to have ships standing by to help us," he said. "It won't be easy, but it's possible."

"Anything is better than being blown up," Bones declared.


	6. Chapter 6

When the ship reached Coruscant, Jim and the others found that it looked just like it did the last time they saw it. "It's still incredible," Bones said.

Jim had to agree with that. "It is but we have to get off this ship," he replied.

They all went to the back of the ship where they would have to be to get off while in flight. It would be a precarious situation to get a ship attached to this one without fully stopping. They waited and finally saw another ship as the docking portal was opened. After the initial rush of wind, they could feel the humidity and warmth of the air on the planet.

"We've connected plenty of ships in space but not moving like this in atmosphere," Captain Typho said.

"What will the pilot do?" Jim asked.

"I will take over and dispose of the ship."

"How?"

"However I must. I cannot allow it to endanger the people aboard nor on Coruscant."

"There must be another way," Bones said.

"Isn't there an auto-pilot?" Jim asked. "Maybe it could be made to crash on a moon or something."

"Once I have it on a collision course, I can take one of these ships to escape."

"Are you sure? Don't you need help to do that?"

"No. One will be easier to get out."

"Well, good luck then."

"Thank you."

When the docking tube was connected to the ship, Jim and all the others got over onto the other ship. When Captain Typho pulled away, they all watched as the other ship headed back up toward space with two other ships following.

Padme stood with a grave and angry look on her face. "This attempt on my life has endangered too many people," she said. "I shouldn't have come back."

"How could you know someone would do something like this?" Jim asked.

"I know how badly some people want that army. They believe it will create safety."

"But you know it won't. It's going to create an advantage for someone."

"But how?"

Spock stood beside Jim. "Captain, there would have to be a way that this individual would get control of the army," he said.

Jim shook his head. "There has to be a really good plan in place for that," he replied.

"This is the most detailed plan I've ever seen," Bones declared.

"Because of who our adversary is I suppose. I just don't know what we're doing here again."

"You think that rift travels around the universe?"

"I don't know, but I sure wish it would stop showing up where we are."

"Captain, perhaps we should try to figure out why the rift appears," Spock said.

"And how would we do that?" Jim asked.

"I am not certain. However, if we try, we may be able to find the answer."

"And then what? We can't stop it."

"Learning more about the phenomenon could perhaps help us to avoid it."

"I'm all for that."

When the ship had landed, they all disembarked, and were glad to be on the ground…if one would call it the ground. "Jim, can we get off this platform?" Bones asked as he did not want to even see over the edge of what they were standing on.

"I'm sure we're about to," Jim replied.

They followed the others into the building where the landing platform was that their ship was not occupying. The room they went into was dimly lit, but there were computer screens lit up around the area where people were making departure plans. "I guess we're in a depot," Jim said. He felt almost as lost here as he did the first time he was on Coruscant.

"Can we just go to the Jedi Temple?" Bones asked. "Do we have to go along with them everywhere?"

"Relax, Bones."

"I'll relax when I don't feel like someone's watching us and like we're hanging in mid-air somewhere."

"Just remember, we have to take a speeder to the Temple, I'm sure."

Jim looked at Spock who seemed very quiet even for his demeanor. "You alright?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied. "Perhaps it is the difference in this location and the previous one."

"What does that mean?" Solan asked.

"The atmosphere."

Jim frowned. "You feeling something in the Force?"

Solan was surprised by that question. "How could he…never mind."

"I am not certain how I can detect the Force here but not in our own galaxy," Spock said. "It is like having one's hearing disappear."

"That is just weird."

"You're weird," Bones declared.

"What? You don't think it's weird?" Solan asked.

"Between you and Spock there, I feel like there are a lot of weird things in the universe."

"I would not call you exactly normal," Spock remarked.

"Is that an insult?"

"Was your remark an insult?"

"Guys, can we stop this?" Jim asked. "We're about to be in a group of dignitaries. We could at least act like we have a little dignity."

"I have plenty of dignity," Bones said. "We're just talking."

Amidala and her entourage soon came to another transport which would take them to their quarters which they would be using while on Coruscant. "You're welcome to come along with us," she said to Jim. "We can take you wherever you're going, or you can stay with us for the time being."

"I think we'd like to go to the Jedi Temple," Jim replied. "I'm sure we'll be seeing you again."

"I'm sure you will. We'll take you there."

"Thank you."

They boarded the transport which would take them to their destiny. Jim sat in a seat beside the window, and Bones sat next to him. He folded his arms after he strapped himself in. "Now, just what if there's a bomb on this too?" he asked.

"How would anyone have known what transport they would take?" Jim asked.

"The same way they knew which one they were taking from Naboo."

"They just rented this one."

"I don't know how things work here."

"Just relax. We'll be at the Jedi Temple soon. At least we're not going in a speeder with an open top."

Spock sat on the other side of Bones, and then Solan sat on the other side of him since there were four seats in the row. "This is some vehicle," Solan remarked. "Looks like it could seat more than two hundred."

"I believe you are correct," Spock replied. "I have scanned with the tricorder, and have not detected any explosives."

"That's a relief," Bones said. "So how are we going to explain our presence at the Temple again?"

"They will most likely remember us," Jim said. "Amidala did."

"Yeah, but they might say, 'what are you doing here at our temple? We're not running a hotel'."

"That's ridiculous."

"Maybe."

When they arrived at the Jedi Temple, they had no trouble getting inside. They soon found that Qui-Gon was not there at the time because he and Anakin were on an assignment, but they were expected back later that day. However, Obi-Wan was there. He was surprised to see Jim and the others. He bowed his head slightly in his normal greeting. "It's nice to see you again," he said. "I'd like to hear how you came to be in our galaxy again." He looked at Amidala. "Was your trip uneventful?"

"No, Master Jedi," Amidala replied. "Someone planted a bomb onboard my transport ship. If it weren't for my friends here, we would have all been killed."

"Have you spoken to the Chancellor?"

"Not yet, but I intend to."

"This attempt on your life is not something to be ignored. Perhaps you should have more security."

"I have plenty of security, and I won't hide and cower in the corner while important decisions are made for the Republic."

"I understand your concern, but if you are killed, you can no longer have an influence on matters."

"Then these murderers need to be found."

"I believe we know who's behind most of this, and we also know that the bounty hunter has disappeared from Kamino."

"And they continue to create the army regardless of the decision?"

"No. They have stopped creation at the moment, and are only finishing the ones they had already started."

"So there are clones there," Jim said. "What's going to happen to them if the Republic decides against the army?"

Amidala and Obi-Wan looked at each other. "That is another matter that must be discussed," Obi-Wan said.

"They couldn't just destroy them," Bones declared. "They're alive, after all."

"I'm sure they wouldn't. They would simply have to find another job in security or some other profession."

"After being bred for war?"

Jim frowned, but Obi-Wan and Amidala continued to talk as they walked on through the Jedi Temple. "I will ask for an audience with Master Yoda and Master Windu," Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps they will have some suggestions."

Jim hoped someone would have some suggestions because he had a feeling that they were stuck here for some time…

The others on the Enterprise had expected to hear from their captain and were now wondering why they had not. They were at the area where they were supposed to pick them up, but of course, there was nothing there.

Hikaru Sulu sat at the helm staring at the readings a moment. "It looks like there's been another spacial rift," he said and looked around at Montgomery Scott who sat in the captain's chair.

Scotty knew exactly what that meant. "Even if we created a rift, we might not get to the same place or time that they are in," he declared.

Sulu had to admit that was right. "But if we created it in the same place, it might work."

Scotty just sat there a moment. "This creating rifts can't be good for the space time."

"How else can we get there and help them? I mean, what if something happened? You know we always end up in the same place."

"But it was a different time, and besides we all went through at the same time before."

Uhura stood beside Scotty. "He's right," she said. "What if we ended up at a totally different time?"

"So what do we do? Sit here and wait for them to find their way back?" Sulu asked. "Don't you think it's a risk we have to take? Captain Kirk would come after us."

Scotty knew that was true, but he was only "acting" captain. He sometimes did not like this position. He wanted to go back to his engineering department and work on whatever needed work. He looked at Sulu. "You would go if you were in charge?" he asked.

Sulu considered that only a moment. "I would," he said.

"Well, you're in charge while I create a rift then."

Sulu smiled slightly and took the captain's chair as Mister Scott left the Bridge. "What if we do arrive at a different time?" Uhura asked. "What if we can't even find them?"

"We can find them if they're there. They could go to the same places. It's not like they know a lot about that galaxy."

Uhura nodded. "I guess you're right. How long will it take him to create the rift?"

"Not long. He's done it before."

Scotty soon had the warp drive configured to create a rift in the same place they had detected the residue from the last one. "I'm ready," he said.

"Go ahead," Sulu replied. He and the others on the Bridge watched as the rift opened up, and they had nothing to do but ride because they were immediately pulled in…


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it has taken so long for an update, but I have been busy with college. Another chapter is coming soon. :) Miss37**

Jim Kirk walked into the large council room in the Jedi Temple. It was empty at the moment except for two chairs where Yoda and Mace Windu sat. Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Solan also followed Jim, and he followed Obi-Wan who bowed slightly. "Masters, I thank you for meeting with us," he said. "Our friends from the Milky Way Galaxy have returned."

"So we can see," Yoda replied. "Pleased we are to see you again."

"It's good to see all of you again as well," Jim replied.

"Trouble you have already found."

"It looks like it. Someone planted a bomb aboard the ship that Senator Amidala came to Coruscant in, and if my crew members had not been curious about the ship, we might not have found it. It was rigged to explode after the ship activated the landing cycle."

Yoda scratched his chin with his claw-like nail. "Troubling this is," he said as he glanced at Mace Windu who scowled.

"Senator Amidala won't be bullied from voting on that army for the Republic," Obi-Wan declared. "She believes it is the wrong thing for this Republic."

"Right she may be."

"Creation of this army is not the business of the Jedi," Windu said. "That is up to the Republic."

"But we should at least try to have some influence," Obi-Wan said. "We can't just be silent and let this travesty continue."

"How can you just sit by and let something happen when you know how bad it's going to be?" Jim asked. "How can you not care?"

"Care we do," Yoda replied. "More consideration this situation must have. A grave tragedy it would be to lose Senator Amidala."

"She seems to be the only one in the Senate who can think for herself," Obi-Wan declared. "That is why they want to kill her is because she is not influenced by this Sith lord."

"Strong-minded and strong-willed she is. Not easily fooled."

Jim remembered when that Sith lord tried to do a mind trick on him. He had realized it before he actually did. Somehow, they tried to make one think it was their own thoughts. "She intends to be involved in that vote," he said.

"Know this we do," Yoda replied.

"Perhaps she needs more security," Windu said thoughtfully. "Perhaps she would not object to having two Jedi with her, such as Qui-Gon and Anakin. They will return later today."

"I don't think she wants security," Obi-Wan replied. "She's very stubborn."

"Until solved this crisis is, our judgment she must obey," Yoda declared. "Speak to her we will."

"She is in the Jedi Temple. I can summon her."

"Talk to our friends we will while you do that."

Obi-Wan left the chamber, and Jim, Spock, Bones, and Solan just stood there. "How did you come to be in our galaxy again?" Windu asked.

"The same way as last time," Jim replied.

"Do you know how these rifts happen?"

Jim shook his head. "I believe they're associated with warp drives. Our warp drives are not the same as your hyperdrives."

"Your warp drive creates some sort of rip in space?"

Jim considered that a moment, but Solan spoke up. "It creates a field so we can get from one place to another faster," he said. "And it does leave a distinct signature, but I think the rift is caused from a concentration of warp activity."

Jim did not know why there would be so much warp activity in that area they were in. "We don't really know how it happened, but we can create one with our warp drive. The trouble is, we have no warp drive here now. Our shuttle was destroyed when we crashed on Tatooine, so we're…basically stuck here."

Yoda grunted slightly. "Troubling this is," he said. "Welcome to stay here at the Temple, you are. I fear there are those who would do you great harm."

Jim swallowed hard. "Why?"

"Because of your interference in their plans last time," Windu interjected. "It was broadcast that you were active in our figuring out that there was a plot to overthrow the Republic and create an Empire with a dictator government. It was also broadcast that you killed Dooku who was the Sith lord's apprentice. The bounty hunter who was chosen to create the clones has disappeared, but we're assuming that he is still active, and most likely had something to do with this attack on Senator Amidala. After all, we have not proven that Palpatine is actually the Sith lord."

"How can you prove that?"

"Why can you not feel the dark side if he is wielding it?" Spock asked.

"We can, but he knows how to mask his dark side abilities within the light side of the Force which we all use, and it is dominant on this planet. However, the dark side is able to cloud it."

Jim shook his head. "So, you're saying that he can hide his dark side within the light side of the Force, but he can cloud your abilities at the same time?"

"Yes. I wouldn't expect you to understand that."

"Peering into the dark side I have been," Yoda said. "Impossible to discern who the Sith lord is, especially if an apprentice he has."

"Do you think he has another one?" Jim asked.

"Possible it is."

"Can't you just bring this guy in and question him?" Bones asked. "Wouldn't you be able to stand him in here and make him tell you?"

"No," Windu said flatly. "It doesn't work that way."

"But he can influence the entire Senate?"

"Influence the Senate we could, but wrong it is," Yoda informed him.

"Looks like you ought to do something in a situation like this besides just sit here," Solan declared. "If you can stop some…"

Jim cleared his throat. "Guys, let's not be disrespectful," he warned. "This is not our galaxy and we don't understand this situation fully, but we can help." He looked at Yoda and Mace Windu. "Maybe we can find out something that you can't."

"Dangerous that would be," Yoda said. "Hesitate to kill you the Sith would not to protect their plan."

"Well, they tried last time, and they didn't win."

"Different this is now. Know you, they do."

"How would they even know I'm here again?"

"Maybe they don't…yet," Windu said. "But it's likely that they'll know soon enough."

"And you think I should hide here in the Temple?"

"Wise it may be for you to make yourself invisible," Yoda said.

"I'm not used to hiding from trouble."

Bones rolled his eyes at that remark, and Solan folded his arms. How well they knew that Jim Kirk did not run from trouble. "We usually just jump in the middle and work our way out," Bones said.

"I do not believe that would be a wise move here," Windu replied.

"We don't intend to jump into anything," Jim said. "I just want to help if we can. What else would Palpatine do in order to take over the Republic?"

"That's hard to say. However, it would not benefit your galaxy if he found the way to get there."

"I also know that they wanted our transporter technology."

"Exactly. Imagine what such a one as that bounty hunter could do with that."

Jim frowned. "Our ship isn't here, so they can't get to it to get anything," he said.

"Still, they know that you have knowledge of it," Windu replied.

"Probe your minds they would to get such knowledge," Yoda added.

"I don't know how to create a warp drive," Jim said.

"Care they would not. Information they would get."

"They would want information of how we came to be in this galaxy," Spock said thoughtfully.

"I believe they would be very interested in knowing how to get to your galaxy," Windu said.

"But it would do them no good because the Force does not exist in our galaxy."

Windu and Yoda seemed surprised at that information. "Explain," Windu replied.

"When I am here, I can detect the Force. However, when I return to my own galaxy, I cannot. They would not have the powers they have here in our galaxy."

"That might make it less appealing then, but they would still want that transporter technology that I've heard about. You should be extremely careful whatever you decide to do."

Just as they finished that conversation, Obi-Wan arrived with Amidala. "Senator Amidala," Yoda said. "Nice to see you again, it is."

"It is good to see you again as well," Amidala replied.

"Disturbing this attempt on your life is."

"Do you have anything other than speculation to go on about who is behind all this?"

"Speculating we are not. We know of the bounty hunter, and it is more than likely that he it is who is trying to kill you."

"How do we stop him?"

"This we do not know. However, protect you we will."

"I don't need more bodyguards. I need to know how to stop the ones who are trying to kill me."

"Valuable you are to this republic. Two Jedi we will assign to protect you while you are here: Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan will remain with you until arrive they do."

"We'll stay close by as well," Jim said.

Later that day, they all gathered at Amidala's quarters that she would be using while she was on Coruscant. Qui-Gon and Anakin were also arriving, and Shmi was there to see Anakin when he arrived. She had been living on Coruscant since she and Anakin had been rescued from slavery by Spock and Dr. McCoy on Tatooine. She had been fearful for some time afterward because she was afraid that they would be recaptured and tortured, or maybe even killed for escaping. However, she stayed in the Jedi Temple most of the time which was fine with her, and Anakin made sure she had everything she needed. She was so proud of him and his accomplishments. He had been impatient about some things, but she had convinced him that it took time to accomplish one's goals, and that he should listen to Qui-Gon and the other Jedi.

"How have you been doing?" Jim asked as he stood beside Shmi at the window.

"Very well, thank you," Shmi answered. "Thanks to you and your friends. I have to admit, I was afraid for a while, but I realize now that Watto wouldn't be able to do anything to us here."

"No. And as I hear it, the Republic doesn't allow slavery."

"Anakin has talked of moving me to Naboo, but I am happy here living in the Jedi Temple. I believe he wants me to live there so he can have the excuse of visiting."

"He likes Naboo?"

Shmi smiled slightly. "He likes someone on Naboo."

"Oh."

"I believe he has been in love with her since he was nine years old."

"You mean…Padme?"

"I shouldn't be talking about it. He tries to keep his feelings hidden but they are not hidden from me."

"Mothers usually know."

Just then, the lift doors opened. Qui-Gon Jinn had not changed much since Jim saw him last, but he could tell that he was older, and Anakin…well, he had certainly grown up. He was now about 19, and he was as tall as Jim himself, if not a little taller.

"Well, I did not expect to see you again," Qui-Gon said as he met Jim and his friends with a slight bow. "How did you come to be in our galaxy again?"

"The same way as last time," Jim replied. "Only this time, we don't have our ship."

"Ah, so you are more or less stuck here."

"You could say that."

"You seem to always show up when there's trouble."

"Trouble follows him like that," Bones said.

Qui-Gon looked rather amused at that statement. "Welcome back, Master," Obi-Wan said with a bow of his head. "You know of the plot against Padme."

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered. "Our adversaries are still at work."

"Well, if they're anything like the bounty hunters in our galaxy, they don't give up until they get their quarry," Solan declared. "That's their way of making a living and they will keep on until they're successful unless they're stopped."

"I agree. The question is: how do we stop them?"

Anakin left the group and went over to his mother. Jim could see the affection between them. He had not seen his mother in quite some time since he had been on a five year mission. Right now, he had no idea whether he would ever see anyone from his own galaxy again.

Padme came from the other room to greet the Jedi. "Padme, it is good to see you again," Qui-Gon said. "I hear you are making quite a stir in the Senate."

Padme smiled. "I am trying to," she replied, but she could not keep her eyes from wandering toward the window where a tall young Jedi Padawan stood who was a little boy when she first met him. He was definitely not a little boy now. They had had some sort of connection even at their young ages, and he had given her a charm that he carved out of a parsnippet. She would not let him know that she wore it all the time because it made her feel more confident. Somehow she had felt like Anakin truly cared for her, and it had even given her the courage to lead that rebellion attack against the Trade Federation on her planet.

Suddenly, Anakin looked straight at her, and she turned her eyes back to Qui-Gon, although she had not heard everything he had said in that moment. "There is already an investigation into these attacks and who is behind them," Qui-Gon was saying. "Perhaps we will be able to stop the ones responsible and we will protect you so that you may be part of this vote in the Senate."

"I appreciate your concern, Master Jedi, but I'm more concerned about this army that has been created. How could something like this happen?"

"That is a mystery, but one that we intend to solve. I will leave Anakin here with you to protect you while I look further into this problem."

Padme finally looked at Anakin who walked up to them now. She realized that she had not even spoken to Anakin as of yet. "Anakin, you've certainly grown since I saw you last," she said for nothing better to say.

Anakin was not sure what to say. From the first time he saw her, he thought Padme was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had even used the "Angels of Iego" to tell her she was beautiful without coming right out and saying it. She could certainly hide her feelings from him, however. He thought they had had a connection even when they were children. She had been the Queen of Naboo but she had not been much more than a girl at the time at only 14, but she had been wise enough to handle the job. "It's nice to see you again," he said.

Jim and the others around him, including Obi-Wan were silent. They too thought Anakin and Padme acted rather awkward. Anakin's feelings were clear to Obi-Wan.

After a lengthy meeting with Qui-Gon and the others, Anakin was left there, as well as Jim, Bones, Spock, and Shmi. Anakin would get to spend some time with his mother while he was there.

Jim sat on a plush sofa wondering just what their role was in all this. Bones sat down beside him. "Well, now we're on guard duty," Bones said and folded his arms.

"Not really," Jim replied. "Anakin doesn't need us."

"You think? So what are you planning to do?"

"We saw a lot of interesting people the last time we were here. I wonder what they know now."

"How do you know that's not where Qui-Gon is going?"

"I don't. They're not letting us know exactly what they're doing."

"Maybe you should ask Anakin. He might tell you."

"I'm going to talk to him later. I don't want to interrupt his time with his mom."

Anakin and Shmi sat at a table together. "I like being a Jedi," Anakin said. "But I like Padme."

"That is up to you whether you honor that tradition or not," Shmi replied.

"No. It's not. I could never sit on the Jedi Council if I created an attachment to someone, like marriage."

"Marriage is not a weakness. It makes one stronger."

"But it is full of emotions."

"Not all emotions are bad."

"I agree with you, Mom, but Padme doesn't seem to even care that I'm here."

Shmi smiled at that. "I think you are mistaken," she said. "I think she was thrilled that you are here."

"How do you know?"

"Her actions are enough."

"But we can't be together. She's even a Senator."

"Such things cannot stop true love from developing. You should speak to Qui-Gon about this. He is very understanding, is he not?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he would like me talking to him about this. What would he know about it?"

"There is only one way to find out. I do not believe Qui-Gon is the cold-hearted being that you think him to be."

"He's not cold hearted. He's like the father I never had."

"Good. Then you should not have trouble speaking to him."

Anakin shook his head. His mother always made sense. "You're always right, Mom."

"Not always, but I am this time."

"I think I should talk to those guys over there a few minutes."

"Go ahead."

Anakin went over to the sofa where Jim sat. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Jim replied.

Anakin sat down in a chair. "I'm curious about how you came to be here again," he said.

"The same way we got here the last time, through a rift. I don't know why this keeps happening."

"And you were just suddenly in this galaxy. What's your galaxy like?"

"Not much different than this one except that we have different technology and different ways."

"The Force?"

"No. As a matter of fact, Spock says he can't feel the Force in our galaxy at all."

Anakin seemed to be puzzled about that. "Why not? He can feel it here?" he asked.

"Yes, but not there."

"I've never even been all over this galaxy. I wish I could visit your galaxy."

"We don't even have a way to get back there this time. Our main ship isn't here."

"And you can create the rift with it, right?"

"Yes. They surely know we're gone by now."

"What's it like going through the rift?"

"It's a rough ride," Bones butted in. "And the gravity well is totally different in our galaxy. Makes you feel like you're spinning on a merry-go-round."

Anakin scowled. "What's a merry-go-round?"

"Never mind. It's a kid's toy."

"And you spin around?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"How should I know? There are a lot of crazy things in our galaxy. I don't like merry-go-rounds."

Anakin smiled. "You're really grouchy, aren't you?" he asked.

Jim did his best not to laugh and looked toward the window. However, Solan had no such qualms, and he laughed out loud. "That's him all over," he declared. "You certainly read him right."

"I'm not grouchy all the time," Bones informed him. "Just sometimes."

"You don't like space," Anakin said. "Why do you travel through space if you don't like it?"

"Stop reading my mind."

"I'm not reading your mind. I can just feel some of your emotions and thoughts."

"Well, I don't mind telling you that I don't like being around Jedi who think they know what I'm thinking."

Jim looked at Anakin. "That's just how Doctor McCoy is," he said. "He doesn't mean to be disrespectful."

"You don't have to defend me," Bones declared.

Anakin smiled. "I have friends like him," he said. "Or at least I did in the Jedi Temple where I grew up. They grew up to be great Jedi."

"So, what's it like to be a Jedi?" Jim asked. "You know you're the one they call the chosen one. What does that mean?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that we have a Sith lord somewhere. I've been trying to track him down when I have the time, but he's very elusive."

"So we've heard."

"You think it is Palpatine."

"I do." Jim leaned on his knees. I was thinking back over our time here before, and I remembered something else…" Jim frowned as he thought back over a conversation they had with the older Ben Kenobi. He looked up into the eyes of Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin scowled. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just…" Jim stood up. "I have to talk to my friends."

Anakin stood up and just stared at Jim a moment. "You think I was the evil one you saw in the future," he said quietly. "You think I will fall to the dark side and kill millions of people."

Jim was not sure what to say. "I am a Jedi," Anakin said. "I've been trying to find the one who is wielding the dark side."

"If you're not careful, you'll be seduced by it," Jim replied.

"You know nothing of the Force."

"I know."

"If there's one thing Master Yoda has always said, it's 'always in motion the future is'," Anakin said. "Whatever you saw then may have been changed by things you have done here."

"I hope that's true, but if Palpatine is the Sith lord, and you were in fact Darth Vader, you shouldn't be anywhere near him."

"No one knows that it's him. Besides, do you think he can just jerk me up and force me to join the dark side? My mom is not evil and I couldn't become evil."

Jim wondered just what would have happened if they had not shown up and had a hand in the events that took place on Tatooine. Would Anakin and his mother have been left behind? Would they have left his mother behind? "I hope we've changed things for the better."

"So do I, but you can relax because I'm not a Sith lord. Sith rely on their emotions and anger. That's not me. I'd like to learn more about you and your people. I remember being aboard your ship. I'd like to see it again."

"Well, it's not here so that's not possible."

"You're stuck here. Is this galaxy so bad?"

"Probably no worse than ours, but that's home."

"I understand. Sometimes I even think about Tatooine. We were slaves, but the experience wasn't all bad. I've often wanted to go there and free all those slaves but that's not possible. I suppose if it weren't for you, I might still be there."

"I don't know. Qui-Gon was the one who came back there after you."

"We simply followed him to learn more about the town," Spock said.

"How did you learn about the Force?" Anakin asked as he looked at Spock.

"I am not certain. I simply did what Ben Kenobi told me to do, and I could feel it."

"But you can't feel it in your galaxy." Anakin pondered that a moment. "That's strange."

"I do not understand it."

"Well, I guess I should talk to Padme and ask her what she'd like us to do. She's very stubborn, you know."

Jim smiled slightly. "Good luck with that."

Anakin walked away, and Jim turned to Spock and Bones. "I remembered that conversation," Jim said. "Ben distinctly said that the chosen one even fell to the dark side."

"But Anakin isn't a Sith," Bones whispered. "Like he said, you never know how things have changed because of us."

"You're right, but maybe we should tell Qui-Gon anyway."

"Captain, I would not be so hasty to tell this," Spock warned. "Perhaps you should keep this among us for now."

"Why?"

"It could have consequences that we do not know at the moment. Anakin has done nothing violent."

"He's right," Bones agreed. "Maybe something happened before that caused it, and it didn't happen now."

Jim thought that could be right, but he was not ready to give up on the possibility now. He looked at Anakin and Padme as they talked to each other, both of them trying to pretend that it was all business. He was sure he would have a hard time doing that if it were Carol too.


	8. Chapter 8

That evening, Jim, Spock, Solan, and Bones had left Padme's quarters since she had plenty of security. They walked along one of the walkways that circled around the complex, and could see far across the city. "You really think we should be out here like this?" Bones asked.

"Well, I don't want to stay in there," Jim replied.

"I don't either, but we should find somewhere to be."

"We could always go back to the Jedi Temple. I think I'd like to go back there anyway. I want to snoop around."

Solan smiled as he folded his arms. "Now, you're talking," he said. "I like snooping around."

"I know. I think we could find out a lot more about the Jedi Temple and about what's happening."

"That could be dangerous, couldn't it?" Bones asked. "I mean, what if he runs into one of those Sith?"

"We're going anyway," Jim said.

When they arrived at the Jedi Temple, they were greeted and allowed inside. Since they had been there before, no one considered them a threat. Jim wondered if they considered anyone a threat. He thought the Jedi were way too lenient and unconcerned about things that were happening. He thought maybe Anakin was more concerned than any of them, although they claimed they were "deeply concerned". He wondered what good it did to be deeply concerned if they did nothing?

"You're awfully quiet," Bones said as they walked down the long corridor within the Jedi Temple.

"I'm just thinking," Jim replied.

"That's when we get in trouble is when you start thinking."

"I wish you'd tell us what you're thinking about," Solan said.

"I was just thinking that the Jedi seem to be unconcerned about what's going on," Jim declared. "They say they're concerned, but they don't do anything about it."

"They claim their ability to use the Force is diminished," Spock reminded him. "However, they have also said that it is not as severe as before."

"Exactly. What's stopping them from finding out whether Palpatine is the Sith lord or not?"

"That may not be as easy as you think."

"Why not? If they can't find him, why can't they try and reason with the Senate, or at least with the chancellor? Get permission to find out who it is by any means necessary."

"They may risk starting a war by such actions."

"How?"

"If the dark lord discovers what they are attempting to do, he could use his contacts to cause more unrest in this galaxy."

"Then, whoever started something would be a suspect of knowing who he is. Can't you see that?"

"Your reasoning is logical. However, I do not believe we are dealing with a logical being. He only thinks to do that which would benefit him and help him get to the position he desires."

"I refuse to believe that there is no way to stop him," Jim declared.

He started walking again, and the others followed him. "What do you want me to do?" Solan asked.

Jim could see that Solan was eager to delve deeper into the situation, and he might be the right person to do it. "I'm thinking," Jim said. "Just give me time."

"Captain, whatever we do should not endanger this galaxy any further," Spock replied.

"We're not going to endanger anyone. We're going to try and prevent the tragedy we saw in the future of this galaxy."

"As long as the Sith lord cannot get into power, I do not believe he can be such a threat."

"Yeah, but he needs to be found out, not just assume that he can't do anything because he's not in power. He still has the ability to manipulate people."

"That is correct."

"Well, as long as he can do that, he's a threat."

"I do not believe we can stop a Sith lord on our own."

"I never said anything about stopping him on our own. We're going to find out who he is."

"How?" Bones asked. "Go up and ask him?"

Jim stopped, and the others stopped and could see that all too familiar look on his face that he got when he thought he had an idea. "We're in big trouble," Bones said.

"Just let me be in on it," Solan added.

"You just wander around here and see what you can find out," Jim said. "Spock, you do the same."

"Jim, I would not advise you to do anything without the rest of us knowing," Spock said.

"Don't worry."

Spock and Solan walked away, and Bones turned to Jim and folded his arms. "So what am I going to be doing?" Bones asked. "Going to the underbelly of this planet again?"

"No. I think we're going up this time," Jim replied.

Bones scowled at that. "What do you mean?"

"I think I want to talk to the chancellor again. You think he'll be interested in having dinner with a visitor from another galaxy again?"

Bones shook his head. "Jim, I thought I was the one who was supposed to have all the smart remarks and wise cracks. I wish you would tell me what you've got going on in that brain of yours. You know, when you die, you should donate your brain to science. I'd like to see what they find."

"Are you saying you're going to outlive me?"

"Probably."

Later that day, Solan had made his way to the lower areas of the Jedi Temple. He had started from the Room of a Thousand Fountains which he thought was incredible, and the name did not even do it justice. He was now in a cavern that was dark, but also damp. He had a light with him and it did not do much to chase the gloom of that place away. He had the most eerie feeling he had experienced in a long time as he walked along. It certainly did not look like anyone frequented this place.

As Solan moved along the tunnel-like cavern, there was more water in the bottom of it, but then he noticed that it started to slant upward. He finally came to another tunnel that branched off in two different directions. He shined the light both ways and wondered which he should take first. He intended to explore both, but for now, he would go right.

When he had gone about 100 feet, he found a metal door that looked like it was well-kept, and had a digital lock on it. He frowned as he looked at the code entry pad. He had to wonder what that code was, and he wished he could get in there to see what was there. What did the Jedi keep down here that they would lock up like that? The Force? Solan shook his head at his own thoughts. He studied the number pad beside the door shining his light on it. He could see which buttons had fingerprints on them from use. There were six numbers. He knew it could take him all day to figure that out with as many combinations as there would be for that many numbers. He just punched the numbers in randomly anyway, and to his surprise, the door opened.

Solan had not expected to get that right, but he slowly pulled the door open, wondering what he would do if there were some angry Jedi in there who would cut him in half. He looked inside the cavern but he did not know exactly what he was looking at. He went on in and looked around him, but there was no one in there. In the center of the room, there was what looked like a stone table. Solan walked over to it but when he stepped close to it, suddenly, the place lit up.

Solan was so startled, he almost drew his blaster, but he realized he had stepped on a pressure sensor of some sort. He looked up at the…shelves? He was not sure that's what they were, but along the shelves were what looked like small spheres sitting on small stands. He started to walk over to the shelf to look at them, but when he stepped off the sensor, the shelves closed and the lights went out again. He moved back to the table and realized that no one could use anything in this room except a Jedi. He had to wonder what these things were and what they contained.

Solan backed away from the table, and turned to go back out the door, but when he turned around, there was a woman standing beside the door who looked like none he had ever seen. "Well, I've been trying to get back into this room for a long time," she said. "And you come along and open it for me. I don't think you're a Jedi."

Solan was not sure what to say. The woman came further into the light and he could see that she had silver hair that was almost unnoticeable had it not been for the style, because her skin was almost the same color. She had blue eyes and he could tell by looking at her that she was not lazy. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I could be your worst nightmare. You must be one of those with the captain from the other galaxy. He killed Dooku." The woman smiled, not warmly. "For that, I thank him."

"I never said I was with them."

The woman smiled slightly. "But you are."

"Well, I was about to get out of here. So if I wasn't supposed to be here, I won't bother you at all."

"And we were just starting to get acquainted. I'll just bet you're good friends with that captain."

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, he's my captain, but…"

"Enough."

Solan frowned. "Yeah, I'm good friends with him," he said. "And I would never betray him."

"Maybe not, but he'll come for you, and that's just what my master wants."

"Who's your master?"

"You'll see."

"And just what if I don't want to cooperate?" Solan drew his blaster but watched helplessly as it was jerked from his hand by some unseen Force, and landed in the woman's hand.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? Now, do you want to come quietly, or do I have to use…Force?"

Solan had only heard about the Force, but he had not seen it in action until now. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" he asked.

"Now, you're getting the picture…but first, I have something to retrieve." She walked closer to Solan, and he instinctively backed up. "Oh, don't be shy. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Solan just stood there while she stepped on the pressure sensor which lit up the room again. He knew he had made a big mistake by coming into this room because now, she was going to get whatever it was she wanted. She closed her eyes and then held her hand up and one of the small spheres came flying to her. She gathered two others and then stepped off the sensor. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to the door.

Solan wanted to make one of his smart, uncooperative remarks, but he decided it would do him no good right now. "Sure," he said. He walked out the door while she followed him, and she closed the door behind them.

"Right."

Solan turned to his right, realizing he was going back the way he had come before. He thought he was probably about to find out what had been in the left fork of that tunnel. He wondered if this was going to be his final investigation mission. Oh, why did he not bring a Jedi with him?

"So, what is your name?" the woman asked.

"I don't know yours."

"Okay. My name is Ventress. Now yours."

"Solan."

"Hmmm. Solan. Well, is that it?"

"That's all I'm called by."

"How did you get to this galaxy?"

"How did you even know we're here?"

"My master has people who are watching the goings-on in this galaxy, and besides that, he felt the same glimmer in the Force. He is well-aware of what your captain is up to."

"What do you think he's up to? He's in a strange galaxy. He couldn't possibly be doing anything but trying to…"

"He is up to his neck in this plot against my master. There's no need to lie."

"What plot?"

"The Jedi think they can overthrow the Sith, but they will not succeed. We will have your technology that allows you to travel from one place to another by light."

Solan was rather alarmed now. He thought they must be talking about the transporter. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He was not clear about everything that happened the last time Jim and the others were there, but he knew some.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I haven't the slightest idea."

Suddenly, Solan felt like a hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and jerked him backward slightly. Ventress was right at his ear. "I said there is no need to lie," she hissed. "What is the technology called?"

Solan just stared up at the ceiling and refused to answer. "When my master gets through with you, you'll answer," Ventress said.

Solan was shoved forward so hard he almost fell. He rubbed the back of his neck as he continued walking. He sure wished a Jedi would show up. Did they never come down into these tunnels?

They soon came to the tunnel that would lead back to the Jedi Temple. Solan considered running, but that thought was quickly vanquished as he was shoved forward again. "Don't even think about running," Ventress said. "You are my prisoner and you will not be escaping."

Solan thought about the other weapons he had on him besides the blaster she had taken. He was sure he could not fool this woman but he remembered he had to keep his thoughts to himself. He looked straight ahead and pretended to not be thinking about anything.

In the Jedi Temple, Yoda was sitting and peering into the Force as he had been doing for quite some time. He had sensed something unusual, and he had realized it was below the Temple. It was like a faint wave in the Force. Someone had used the Force down there.

Spock was still in the Jedi Temple when he got the same feeling that something was not right. Since he was close friends with Solan, he knew Solan was in distress. However, he was not versed well enough in the Force to tell where he was.

Yoda came down the corridor, along with Mace Windu and Obi-Wan. "Come with us, you can," Yoda said.

"My friend is in trouble," Spock replied.

"Hmm, feel it you do?"

"Yes. It is Solan."

They hurried to the tunnel where Solan had gone. Yoda and Mace Windu knew of the room which Solan had entered, which stored important Jedi history which they did not keep in the archives library. Not only that, but it kept Sith history. "Someone's been here," Windu said as they looked into the room.

"But they are not here now," Spock replied. "Could Solan have been captured by a Force user?"

"Only a Force user could retrieve something from this room."

Spock left the room and looked to his right. He hurried that way. He would not stand around worrying about some archive that was lost. Solan was in deep trouble if he had been captured by a Force user. He took out his communicator as he was running down the tunnel.

Jim was standing in the Senate building waiting to meet with the chancellor when his communicator chirped. He took it out. "Kirk here," he said quietly.

"Captain, I believe Solan has been captured," Spock said.

"What? By whom?"

"It would appear that he has been captured by a Force user."

Jim's breath caught in his chest, and Bones' face seemed to turn a shade whiter. "Where is he?" Jim asked finally.

"I am attempting to track him now, Captain."

"Spock, be careful."

"I am not alone. Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan are also following, and I believe they may recruit more help if necessary."

"Where did he go to get captured like that?"

"He was in a tunnel underneath the Jedi Temple."

Jim rubbed his face. "Leave it to Solan to find something no one else can find," he murmured. He was not sure what to do now. "We're about to meet the chancellor."

"Captain, I will keep you informed. You should also inform the chancellor of this occurrence. If they gain our transporter technology…"

"I know. I know. Keep after them. I'm going to make this meeting as brief as I can. Kirk out."

Jim did not like staying there when Solan was in danger, and neither did Bones, but they knew this meeting was important. Soon, they were allowed to go in to see the chancellor. "Greetings," Chancellor Valorum said. "I was not expecting to see you again."

"I have to say the feeling is mutual," Jim replied. "We've already run into trouble."

Valorum frowned. "I have heard about the bomb onboard Senator Amidala's ship. It would be a tragedy if she were killed."

"We've had another problem as well. One of our friends has been kidnapped in the Jedi Temple."

Valorum was visibly perplexed by that news. "By another Jedi?"

"We don't know. They're trying to track him down now. This only tells me one thing, and that is that someone knows we're back here. I don't know how they could know."

"I assure you I have told no one."

"How are they always knowing everything?"

"I am not certain, but they could not have found this out through my office. I talked privately. I am sure they know now since you are here."

"Yeah, but this incident with Solan has just happened. They couldn't have moved that fast."

"You believe he has been captured by a Sith lord?"

Jim was silent a moment. "They don't know, but it could be something like that."

"If he has…you may never see your friend again, not even dead. They will likely use him to get you. I do know that they want your technology."

"I know that too. We've tried to be as secretive as possible. I don't know when anyone would have seen us unless there's still some leak from the Temple itself."

"Either way, I believe you are in grave danger as well. You should be very cautious. Since you were here before, much has happened. There have been attempts on my life as well as some of the other senators who oppose the army. Some have been killed, others escaped, and we have not heard from the one called Kavis Jocle."

"The one who lives in the underground?"

"Yes." Valorum frowned. "When it was found out that your doctor cured the brain rot plague in the earliest stages, it could not be kept a secret that you were from another galaxy. No one knew where you had gone, however. It seems that your presence in this galaxy was found out before you ever left Tatooine."

Jim was puzzled by that news. "How?" he asked. "We didn't see anyone we knew there, and we tried our best to blend in."

"All I can say is that someone whom you met the last time saw you."

"I don't remember seeing anyone that we recognized."

"Jim, you remember how the Lars family reacted when we mentioned the name of Skywalker," Bones said.

"Yeah, but they didn't have anything to do with what happened last time. It was known on Tatooine that two slaves escaped."

"As long as they are here, they are safe," Valorum said. "I do fear that things are changing. For a while, there was a slight lull in the wars and unrest, but now, it seems to be happening again. Since you have arrived, there has been much talk in the Senate."

"About what?"

"The main topic is about the clone army. Having visitors drop in from other galaxies with technology like we've never seen creates more fear. It has spread across this galaxy. Whomever is behind all this is using it to create more fear. You should be extremely careful while you are here."

"We intend to, but now our friend has been captured. If he's delivered to that Sith lord, maybe we can find him."

"And that would most likely be what he wants you to do."

"Maybe. But we can't leave Solan like that. We may be here a long time this time. We don't have a way to get back to our galaxy this time."

"If we can be of any help, we will do what we can."

"Thank you. I hate to cut this meeting short, but I have to find out what's happening to Solan."

"We will talk again, Captain."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jim and Bones left that office and hurried down the corridor. "I sure wish we had a transporter right now," Jim said quietly.

"Jim, how are we supposed to rescue Solan from a Sith lord?" Bones asked.

"I don't think we're going to have to do it alone. According to Spock, the Jedi are on the trail."

"Right. Then where are we going?"

"Wherever Spock alerts us that they come out."

Solan was still being herded along a dark tunnel when suddenly, his captor stopped him with an invisible hand. "Stand still," she said as she seemed to be looking into the darkness of the cave. "Someone pursues us…more than one someone."

Solan did not say anything, but he thought if there were Jedi coming, he would do what he could to help. However, from what he had seen and heard, he thought he probably could not help.

"Don't be so hopeful," Ventress said. "Your friends are no match for me."

"Don't underestimate my friends," Solan replied.

"So cocky. You must be a pilot. You think everything is always going to go your way."

"No, but I think this will."

Ventress glared at him. "You may not be afraid now, but you will be."

Just then, Spock came around the curve in the tunnel. He stopped as he saw Solan and the captor. "Let him go," Spock said.

"Are you going to make me do that?" Ventress asked.

"I'm going to help."

Solan was surprised that Spock could be so assertive. "Are you the one who killed Dooku?" Ventress asked.

Spock did not answer that question, but simply waited to see what she would do. "You're very patient," Ventress said.

Spock could see that she was trying to distract him by talking. He wondered if this was how all the Sith tried to win their fights. "Do you always try to win fights by talking?" he asked. "Or do you simply try to build up your anger?"

As Spock finished that question, Obi-Wan arrived. Ventress practically hissed at him. "Obi-Wan," she said. "When are you going to get wise?"

"You should ask yourself that question," Obi-Wan replied. "Did you really think you could come in here and take someone without us knowing?"

"I never knew you were so perceptive, Obi-Wan."

Suddenly, Ventress grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it all in the same movement. However, Obi-Wan was only a second behind. Solan and Spock watched as the lightsabers clashed in the small area. Ventress fought with fury, but Obi-Wan fought with calm and necessity.

Solan managed to get over to Spock and they went back down the tunnel. Solan kept running until he got back to the tunnel that led to the Jedi Temple. Once they were inside, he stopped and stood beside the wall. "Remind me never to go snooping around this place again," Solan said. "That was too close."

"You were fortunate that we could feel your distress," Spock replied. "I believe the best course of action would be to venture into areas other than Jedi territory."

"I totally agree."

Spock got his communicator and informed Jim that they had rescued Solan. "Great," Jim said. "We left the meeting with the chancellor, but we're going to meet him again. Is Solan alright?"

"Yes, Captain. He was fortunate."

"Let's just try to stay out of Force user places from now on."

"I agree."

Jim looked at Bones. "Now, we're going on with our plan once we talk to the chancellor again," Jim said.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Bones replied. "If you're not careful, you could end up like Solan."

"I don't think he would dare do anything like that while we're there. I'm going to make it hard for him to resist though."

"Oh, I'm not surprised."

Obi-Wan was in a fierce lightsaber battle with Ventress. It was not the first time he had met up with her. They finally parted and stood facing each other. "So you have taken Dooku's place, have you not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course," Ventress answered with a snarl.

"Who is your master?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ventress attacked again. Their lightsabers clashed together with a sizzling sound. Obi-Wan was determined that she would not escape this time, but he wanted to capture her so that perhaps they could discover the identity of her master. They had assumed that there were two Sith again. As long as there were two, they could cloud the Force. However, they had been more subtle this time about it, and Yoda had been peering into the Force to try and find out who they were. They had known that Ventress was in league with Dooku, but now that he was dead, she was the new apprentice of the master.

The lightsaber battle went on until they had gone much further down the tunnel, and Obi-Wan was beginning to think she was luring him into a trap. However, he went ahead with the battle. He could also sense that she was tiring, and perhaps she intended to escape. Sith's usually did have a plan of escape. Obi-Wan increased his advance, but she fought with even more fury than Darth Maul had. Finally they came out of the tunnel and were in the ship graveyard where Qui-Gon had gone before.

Once they were out of the tunnel, Ventress ran. Obi-Wan went after her, but lost her until he heard a ship starting up. He could do nothing as he watched the ship rocket off into the sky. He stood there a moment, but he would go back and let Yoda know that Ventress was the new Sith apprentice.

"Almost had a pawn, she did," Yoda said as Obi-Wan told them. "In grave danger our newfound friends are, I fear."

"What should we do, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "They're unable to get back to their own galaxy this time."

Yoda considered that. "A stirring in the Force, I have felt. More there is happening than we know."

"Anakin and Padme have gone, as well as his mother. Do you believe that was a wise idea?"

"Until this threat is stopped, safer they will be on Naboo than here. Stopped this vote should be until we find these conspirators."

"How do we stop either of those things?"

"Actions we should have taken before now. Time it is that we investigate deeper."

"What do you mean?"

"Wrong we have been to allow such evil to continue."

Qui-Gon had just walked up to hear that last statement. "What do you suggest, Master?" he asked.

"Not certain yet, but listening to the young captain has made me think we should do more."

"He is not a Jedi."

"No. But right he is about sitting by and allowing something evil to take over this galaxy."

"We've been gathering information, but it is taking time."

"Stopped this vote should be for now. Consult with the chancellor we should. Tell him to dismiss the Senate for any reason he can think of."

"Manipulative."

"Better than Sith control it is, I think."

"Are we going to confer with our friends?"

"Beneficial it would be, I believe. Bring them to the Jedi Council Chamber."

"I'm sure they are ready to help."

"As am I, Master," Obi-Wan added.

"I believe we have let this situation go too far already," Qui-Gon said.

"Time to take action, it is," Yoda replied. "If a Sith can come into the Temple, lax we have become."

"Not lax, simply _unconcerned,_ as our young friend suggested."

"Perhaps. Plan we must for what is best."


	9. Chapter 9

Jim Kirk and his three crew members who were with him in the strange galaxy had been summoned to the Jedi Temple's Council Chamber where they discussed with the Jedi what they would do to try and help this galaxy to avoid the tragedies they had seen. Obi-Wan had also spoken to the chancellor, and it was agreed that Jim and the others would be invited to a dinner since they were visiting from another galaxy, and Palpatine was invited. Obi-Wan would also attend so that he would sense it if Palpatine tried to use mind tricks. He thought they were setting Palpatine up well, if he even accepted the invitation, although Obi-Wan could not see why he would turn it down. He was sure Palpatine was very curious about these visitors from another galaxy. Yoda and Mace Windu would also be peering into the Force in order to help Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was also going to the dinner just as another irritant to Palpatine.

Solan sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was possibly the only place he felt safe with so many Jedi around; they all made him nervous, but at least the Jedi had not taken him hostage. Jim and the others found him there. "I'm not sure I want to attend that dinner," he said as they sat down.

"Why not?" Jim asked. "This may be our chance to catch him."

"You know, I've been in a lot of situations, and been scared a lot of times, but I have never been that scared. I've never had someone use an invisible force to shove me around and control me without even touching me."

Jim sighed. "It is scary," he said. "But we've never given up before just because something was weird."

"I am not certain that _weird_ is the word for it," Spock said. "It is disturbing."

"But she didn't attack you," Solan pointed out.

Jim looked at Spock. "Why didn't she attack you?" he asked.

"She did not have time before Obi-Wan arrived," Spock replied.

"She could have attacked you when you got there."

"Correct. However, she seemed to be reluctant, and most likely, she knew that Obi-Wan was coming."

"Maybe."

"I think this whole situation is crazy," Bones said. "Thinking about staying here in this galaxy for the rest of my life is worse than when I had to leave Earth. At least I could get out that time."

"This is not the same thing," Jim said. "We need to do everything we can to stop what we saw in the future of this galaxy, and we can't do that if we run from it. It's hard to believe that all this is just over getting our transporter technology."

"They probably think we know how to help them get to our galaxy too. Too bad they don't know that they can't use the Force there."

"Let's just try and keep them from knowing that. If it comes to that, we'll take them out of this galaxy."

"Captain, I do not believe that would be a wise move," Spock said.

"But it would work."

"Then what would we do with them once we got them to our galaxy?" Bones asked.

"Put them on a planet and leave them there, or maybe a penal colony for committing unspeakable galactic crimes."

"Just one problem: they haven't committed crimes in our galaxy, and we can't even prove they've committed any in this one."

"That bounty hunter must have some kind of trail that can be found if we look in the right place."

"And just what place is that?"

Jim leaned back and listened to the sound of the fountains flowing for a moment. "Someone on Tatooine saw us," he said thoughtfully. "It had to be someone who saw us before who is connected to the Sith lord, which we suspect is Palpatine."

Solan's mouth dropped open slightly. "You mean you think it was that bounty hunter," he said. "You think he was watching us that whole time?"

"Could have been."

"How do you capture a bounty hunter?"

"Maybe the same way we did before."

"You mean set a trap for him?" Bones asked. "I'm liking this less all the time. You don't know this bounty hunter."

"We didn't know the one before either," Jim reminded him. "We didn't even know who it was."

Bones frowned. He had to admit that was right. "It's still crazy."

"Captain, I do not believe it would be wise to put yourself in this kind of danger," Spock said. "We do not know this galaxy as we do our own."

"Yeah, but we have plenty of friends around who do," Jim replied. "Either that, or we have to hunt him down."

"That may in fact be the wisest course of action."

"But how?"

"Most people in this galaxy do not know us."

"Spock, are you wanting to be sneaky?"

Solan folded his arms. "I want to be sneaky somewhere besides this Jedi temple," he declared. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Well, if we decide to track him down, we're not going to stay here and wait for him. We'll go back to Tatooine and find out who knows him…or better yet, maybe Qui-Gon's friends know where he could be."

"What friends?"

"He means the giant cock roach," Bones blurted.

Jim glanced at him. "He's not a giant cock roach."

"He looks like one."

"Bones."

"Where do we find this guy?" Solan asked.

Jim considered that. "I'm not sure he would even talk to us without Qui-Gon around."

"Maybe they would help us. After all, the Jedi have decided to do something about this threat."

"Yeah, after they see what's happening, and are finally convinced. We have to form a plan, but I think it starts with talking to…Dex. He seems to know what's going on in this galaxy. Spock, could you talk to Obi-Wan? Maybe he would go with us."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied and left the room.

"What do we do once we figure out his approximate whereabouts?" Solan asked.

Jim shook his head. "I only wish the Enterprise was here," he said. "Anyone can be transported."

"We should study as much as we can about that bounty hunter and about Tatooine."

"You do that. Go to the Jedi library and find out what you can."

"Do I have to talk to that woman in there?"

Jim scowled. "Yes."

"I don't think she likes me very well."

Jim tried not to smile. "You met her already?"

"Well, you did tell me to explore."

"Don't tell me you smarted off at the librarian."

"No. She just didn't like me nosing around in there if I wasn't in there for a purpose."

"You will have a purpose this time."

"Right. I'll go see if I can get her to talk."

Jim tried not to laugh as Solan walked away. "That guy sure gets around," Bones declared.

"Yeah, and that's just what we need," Jim replied.

"So, what are _we_ going to do?"

"I think we could go down and talk to Kavis Jocle. We know how to get there."

"Jim, after what just happened to Solan, I don't think we should be going off without anyone knowing."

"I never said we were going without anyone knowing. They know us. I just wish we knew how to contact them."

"The chancellor said they hadn't heard from Jocle, and they suspect he could be dead."

"I know, but someone needs to find out. There must be someone down there who can tell us. Not everyone down there could be under Palpatine's spell. After all, you cured them of that brain rot plague."

"Right, but how do we find anyone who will help us without stirring up those who want to kill us?"

"We'll just have to figure that out like we always do."

"This is sounding worse all the time."

"It always does. Let's go."

Jim and Bones left the Room of a Thousand Fountains and began walking down the corridor of the Jedi Temple, hoping they would find Qui-Gon, and they did as he was leaving a room in that corridor. "We were wanting to talk to you," Jim said.

"Then, let's walk as we talk," Qui-Gon replied. "What is on your mind?"

"We were wanting to go and find Kavis Jocle."

"Our thoughts are running along the same lines. I intend to go and try to find him. You are welcome to accompany me."

"Lead on."

Jim contacted Spock and let him know that they were going with Qui-Gon to the lower areas of the city to find Kavis Jocle. "I will also be accompanying Obi-Wan to visit Dex," Spock replied. "You should use extreme caution, Captain."

"I agree," Jim replied. "You should too."

"I will inform you if we find out any useful information. Do you think we should leave Solan at the temple alone?"

"I'm going to tell him we're going. I'm sure he's going to be busy."

"I will contact you later."

"Kirk out."

Jim changed frequencies and contacted Solan to let him know they were going to the lower levels of the city. "You mean you're leaving me here?" Solan asked. "I'm sure I'll still be here when you get back."

"Don't study too hard."

"Ha, ha."

"Kirk out."

Solan ended that transmission. He had found Jocasta Nu less that cooperative about him coming to the Jedi library to find information about Tatooine, but she led him to the archive that would help him. Solan looked around him as he sat down at the terminal. He was glad he was at least surrounded by four walls, and not creeping down some dark tunnel. He thought that experience might take some of the adventurous spirit out of him. He had been more disturbed about that than he let on, of course. He found the file he was looking for and brought it up on the screen. He had not known as much about Tatooine as the others because he was not with them the last time they were in this galaxy. Of course, it was a desert world where moisture farmers used vaporators to get moisture out of the dry atmosphere to raise crops on the barren world. There were also the spaceports where there were shop keepers who sold food and other goods, even ship parts. There were also the Jawas who sold junk and droids; sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders, who did not get the name "Raiders" for their friendliness. The planet was also controlled by the Hutts, who were considered gangsters in the galaxy, and it was known that one of them had a large palace on Tatooine, and the goings-on there were mostly unknown, or unspeakable. It was also one of the reasons that slavery was allowed on Tatooine.

Solan considered that information with one question in mind: where would a bounty hunter hide if he wanted to completely disappear? And someone on Tatooine had recognized them…or it had been assumed that they did because their presence in the galaxy had been known too soon for it to have been known after they got to Coruscant. He looked out the window as he thought about that. The bounty hunter had known who Jim Kirk was before. Perhaps he had been there somewhere and they were unaware of it. Solan just wished they could do something besides speculate, and he wished he knew more about this galaxy. If he knew where he was going and what to do, he would go over there and find out something, but he felt lost here. He was not sure how he could help, but he would let Jim know what he had found…as soon as he returned.

Jim and Bones stepped off the lift, and were all too glad to do so. "I hate feeling like I'm being dropped," Bones murmured as they were following Qui-Gon.

They soon came to the ship graveyard where they had found Kavis Jocle before. Qui-Gon led them down the dark alleyways to the hideout where he had first gone to see Jocle and his friends who lived in the lower levels of Coruscant, and who had helped them to find out more information the last time about the Pyke Syndicate and other important information. It had been widespread news that the brainrot plague had been cured down there in the lower levels.

They soon came to the hideout where they had found Jocle before, but there was no one there. The place looked like it had been long abandoned. However, Qui-Gon sensed that someone was watching them. "So what do we do now?" Jim asked.

"We wait," Qui-Gon replied. "Kavis knows me, and if he is aware that I am here, he will send for me."

"You think they moved to another location?"

"I'm certain of it."

"Well, how long do we wait before we decide they don't know we're here?"

"We will not be waiting long."

Jim scowled at that. "Is that something the Force is telling you?" he asked.

Qui-Gon looked directly at Jim. "Yes. Perhaps they can tell us something they did not know before."

"Let's hope."

Spock and Obi-Wan were arriving at the diner where Dex worked, and owned the place. Of course, when he saw Obi-Wan, he knew him. "Well, to what do I owe this visit?" Dex asked.

"I need to talk to you, Dex," Obi-Wan answered.

"There's been an awful lot of talking and whispering going on lately."

"About what?"

"Let's talk in the back. Too many prying eyes around these days."

Spock looked around them without seeming to, but he did not notice anyone paying particular attention to them. They followed Dex to what Spock supposed was an office, although it was very cluttered. There was a shelf that covered one wall, and it had all sorts of actual books on it, as well as data discs. There was a large desk that looked like it might have been specifically made for its owner as it had a rounded shape where Dex sat behind it. It had papers stacked on it which Spock wondered if they were recipes.

"Now, we can talk in private," Dex said as he planted himself in the chair behind the desk.

Obi-Wan and Spock sat in the two chairs across from him. "You know something useful?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's according to what you want to know," Dex replied. He looked at Spock. "There's been a whole lot of talk about the…visitors from another galaxy. Your presence here is well-known."

"How?" Spock asked.

"Someone is very interested in you and your friends, especially your captain. They think you have some new technology that would be useful to this galaxy. They've also been talking about a Sith lord who's causing havoc in the Republic, and about how the Jedi are powerless to stop him. They want that clone army thinking that it will help."

"But don't they realize that the clone army will most likely end up under the control of that Sith lord?" Obi-Wan asked.

Dex leaned on his desk. "Someone's filling minds with fear around here, my friend," he said. "I've even heard that Nute Gunray escaped, and it's been kept quiet, and that there was an assassination attempt on the life of the senator who is against the clone army."

"Word travels fast." Obi-Wan looked at Spock and then back at Dex. "How did you find all his out so quickly?"

"I don't know, but those traders have been restless. They also seem to be doing a lot of business lately."

"With what?"

"Spice. It's a bigger market than food. The spice mines of Kessel are controlled by the Hutts and they deal with the Pyke Syndicate. That's what all the unrest is about, and it's also how they're controlling what goes on a lot of the time. The beings are addicted to the drug, it damages the mind, and they go along with whatever those who provide it want."

Obi-Wan had heard plenty about spice. He had seen its effects on people as well. Although glitterstim was a dangerous drug to those who did not need it, it had benefits when it was made into medicines. "So, all this is about some drug trade?" he asked.

"No, not completely. It's about power, control. Control the minds, and you control the actions and opinions."

Obi-Wan could not help but remember a planet that he and Qui-Gon had visited when he was very young and how the people there were controlled by the government which had gone so far as to listen to all conversations with electronic devices that hovered around the whole area. "What does this have to do with Nute Gunray or any of the other happenings?"

"It's all tied together, my friend. I've heard about that bounty hunter who was the model for the clones."

"He's disappeared. You haven't heard about his whereabouts, have you?"

"There are always rumors. He's in deep with all sides, and I'm almost certain he had something to do, if not everything to do, with that assassination attempt, as well as the ones against the chancellor."

"Do you have evidence of that?"

"Word of mouth. Sometimes that is as good as seeing it."

"Have you heard from Kavis Jocle?"

"He and his friends are hiding out. Everyone wanted to know how your doctor cured the brainrot plague, and some were not happy about it. That plague had been part of the plot to create more fear."

"It is disturbing that someone can do all this and get away with it," Spock said. "Is there never an investigation?"

"Sure. Only the investigators have their own fingers in the pie."

"Is there no end to the perimeters of this plot?"

"Not so's you'd notice. And it was also said that Jocle knew how the transporter worked, but that's not true, I'm sure you know."

"We have not shared that knowledge with anyone."

"Sometimes rumors do as much damage, or more, than the truth."

"I agree."

Spock was not sure whether the information they had just learned would help, but it was something they needed to know.

"Well, I have to get back to the old grill," Dex said. "Be careful out there."

"We will, and if you hear anything else, please let us know," Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan and Spock left there and headed back up to the Jedi Temple. It was already dark outside now, and they certainly did not want to be out there at night for very long.

After what seemed like a long time, Kavis Jocle stood in the shadows where he could see Qui-Gon and two others who had been looking for him. He had met up with Qui-Gon plenty of times. Qui-Gon was one of those Jedi who saw the good in people whether they were from the lower levels or not.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Jocle said quietly.

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered.

"You're looking for me?"

"I am."

"What is it you need to know?"

"Anything you can tell me about what's happening with that Sith lord or anyone else involved in this."

"I haven't seen them in a while. I suppose they got a new meeting place."

"But do you know anything else?"

"Come with me. I'm not talking out here. It's not safe anymore."

Jim and Bones went along with Qui-Gon as he followed Kavis. Jim glanced behind them to make sure they were not being followed. He thought this whole area was creepy. After walking for about ten minutes, they finally came to an area that seemed even darker than where they had found Kavis and his friends before. He led them into what looked like an old abandoned building, but the doors still worked, although they creaked. The building was dimly lit, where it was actually lit, and Kavis led them to a large room where his friends were waiting for him.

It was the same bunch they had seen before, although Qui-Gon noticed that two people were missing. "There has been a lot of fighting," Kavis said. "And I'm sure you know that."

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "Some of your friends have been killed?"

"Ylenia and Aletra. They disappeared and we have not heard from them again."

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"I'm pretty sure we know. They've been taken to that Hutt palace on Tatooine."

"You know this for sure?"

"It's what happens to people."

"Can you help us with any information?"

"I know your friends there had better be watching their backs. They shouldn't even be here this time of night. It's not public news, but there are rumors that there's a large bounty already on them, especially the captain there. He's lucky someone hasn't already tried to capture him. It's definitely coming from somewhere high up. Some people will do anything for the spice, and to get credits for it. To think of getting money like that, some of them would do anything. You best get him out of here before someone realizes he's here. They know about that technology they have. You wouldn't believe how desperate they are to get it."

"Do you know the whereabouts of the bounty hunter, Jango Fett?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, but he'll be around, I'm sure. You probably won't have to find him, because he'll most likely find you. That Sith lord has a new apprentice, and she's not afraid to show her face."

"We know. She has already attacked."

"There's also been talk about how some sort of super weapon is being created somewhere in the galaxy. Whispers are everywhere, and I think it's all to cause fear."

"Fear is a powerful weapon for those who want to dominate, but it is also a barrier for those who want to help."

"So it is, and most likely will always be."

They were silent a moment. "If you can find Ylenia and Aletra," Kavis said. "I would be grateful."

Jim frowned. He has seen those two women the last time he was here, and he had no idea what a Hutt was, or what sort of palace one of them had on Tatooine, but he assumed it was nothing good. "Why do you think they're in that Hutt palace?" he asked. "And what is a Hutt?"

"Not much more than a giant slug with a loud mouth," Kavis replied.

"I take it you don't like them?"

"No, I don't. They're gangsters and they prey on the less fortunate in this galaxy."

"Do you know where this palace is on Tatooine?"

"Sure I know. Iyel has been to Tatooine and watched it for a time, although he didn't go in. It would be very difficult to penetrate."

"Did he find out anything?"

"There's only one way into that hole, and it's through a heavy iron door, and on top of that, it's guarded by a TT-8L-Y7 gatekeeper droid, and if you try to force your way in, or if it doesn't like you, you'll get the shock of your life."

"In other words, it's a droid with an attitude?"

"It would have to have one to work for Jabba."

"And there's no way around this droid? I'm not really used to droids with their own thought pattern."

"You better get used to them if you're staying in this galaxy because they're part of it, and if they're guarding, you can forget sneaking in."

"It is well-known that Jabba's palace is impenetrable without joining his gang of thugs," Qui-Gon said.

Bones was standing next to Jim, and he nudged him. "Don't get any ideas," he said quietly.

"What kind of people is he usually looking for?" Jim asked.

"It would be impossible," Kavis replied. "You're too well-known here."

"But Solan's not."

"Who is Solan?"

"Just my point. You don't even know him."

Qui-Gon folded his arms. "That would be a very dangerous mission for anyone who decides to go," he declared.

"Not if he had a purpose," Jim said.

"And what purpose is that?"

"Well, they all like money, don't they?"

Bones' expression was turning from disbelief to horrified. "You wouldn't use yourself for bait," he said.

"Not without a plan," Jim replied.

"No plan is a sure success. You should know that with all the trouble we've been in."

"Yeah, but this is different. We know what we're getting into this time."

"Jim, you would be going into a palace full of thugs. Who knows what they would do to you in there before we could swing our plan into action?"

"I wouldn't go in alone, Bones."

"Are you planning to take me in there?"

"I don't know. They probably know you. They don't know Solan, so he's the best one to do this."

"Yeah, but you know how we can disguise ourselves to look like someone else, and why would they know me? I wasn't out in the public."

"They know you because of that medical technology."

"I would not advise you to go through with this plan," Qui-Gon warned. "There are other ways to do this rather than endangering your very life. If you are captured, you would be transferred to the Sith lord, and he would pay any price."

Jim had to admit that. "Then what can we do? We can't just sit here while they destroy this galaxy, or take it over."

"And we won't. We must take time and think through our plans, get all our thoughts together, and make sure we are not acting on emotions."

"Fine. We'll go along with you for now, but someone has to do something to stop this threat."

"I agree, but one cannot do it alone."

"I wouldn't be doing it alone."

"As I realize. However, we must be patient until a way presents itself, as it will."

Jim hoped that was right. He felt urgency again. He wanted to do something about the situation and he thought the only way to do that was to get into the heart of the trouble. He figured that Jabba the Hutt probably knew who the Sith lord was too. It all seemed to be tied together some way. Perhaps he even worked with the Sith lord in a "you don't tell on me, and I won't tell on you" manner. Jim could hardly believe the Sith lord would agree to anything except for his own benefit…as long as that lasted, but he had never seen a Hutt.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim had been exactly right when he had guessed that Jabba the Hutt was tied to the Sith lord. Jabba was a ruthless gangster and smuggled for the Sith lord in order to fund his own illegal actions. He smuggled supplies as well as spice for the Sith lord, and Jabba knew he was a high official, but did not know exactly who, although he knew Jango Fett. He had visited his palace plenty of times and hid out there when things got too hot.

Right now, Fett was hanging out in Jabba's palace and had Boba along as well. Jango had been thinking about that bounty on that captain from the other galaxy. He was wanted alive so that he could be "questioned", and if one of his friends could be captured, it would be even more profitable. He had certainly been the one who spotted him on Tatooine and informed Darth Sidious. He did not know who Sidious was outside his Sith lord personage, but he did not care. He had been paid dearly for his donation to the clone army. He also intended to be the one who brought that captain to his doom. He was sure he would never be seen again once he was delivered to that Sith lord. However, he would love to know how they came to be in that galaxy again. How were they making the transition? How long did it take? He would have some questions for that captain himself, and he intended to get the answers.

"Pop, are you still thinking about going after that captain?" Boba asked.

"I am," Jango answered. "Our success depends on the planning, and that will take observation."

"Yeah but you know how to get that done too."

"You've learned well already, Boba."

"Cause you're the greatest bounty hunter ever."

"Just remember, planning and thinking are what keep you alive, and don't trust anyone but yourself."

Boba listened intently to everything his father told him because he intended to be a bounty hunter as well. "Are we going to Coruscant soon?" he asked.

"Soon," Jango answered. He knew the captain from the other galaxy was there. News of his whereabouts was rampant among those such as himself, and especially the Sith lord. His focus had been on Senator Amidala, but since the captain had returned, his technology was more important. Jango could not help but think of how valuable that technology would be for his profession. To be able to jump into a place and out before anyone knew he was there would make his job much easier. He had demanded that sharing the technology would be part of his fee if he brought that captain in alive. The Sith lord had not liked it but he had agreed. Now, he had to figure out a way to get that captain out of the Jedi Temple and away from the Jedi. That did not seem like an easy task since he was in a strange galaxy and obviously wanted to stay with people who knew where they were going. A wise move.

Jim, Qui-Gon, and Bones arrived back at the Jedi Temple from their meeting with Kavis Jocle in the lower levels of Coruscant. Spock had also returned with Obi-Wan. They met in the Room of a Thousand Fountains again. "I learned a little something about Tatooine," Solan said. "Or, maybe I learned something. It's a desert world, they use vaporators to get moisture out of the air and grow crops, it's controlled by the Hutts, and one of them has a palace there. So we already knew most of that. But, I was just thinking…"

"Oh boy, he's been thinking," Bones interrupted.

Solan folded his arms. "Where would a bounty hunter go to hide?" he asked. "Wouldn't he go to a planet where no one is going to bother him, and where he's connected to whatever outfit he's with?"

"I agree," Jim replied. "He's probably there, but they've also captured two women from our friends down below, and Kavis believes they've been taken there."

Solan frowned. "I was also thinking that there could have been a spy among that Senator's own people," he said.

"Could have, but there would be no way to find out. Besides, she is on Naboo right now with Anakin and his mother. The chancellor has managed to put off that vote until after all this has settled down some. With so many assassination attempts, he's using that as an excuse. I suppose Palpatine wouldn't want to make too much fuss over that. He must know we suspect him."

"Captain, it is well-known that we are here in this galaxy again," Spock said.

"I know. What did you find out?"

"It is likely that the Hutts are connected in some way to the Sith lord. They are smugglers of spice which is how they and the Sith lord keep their followers under control. It is also well-known that our good doctor cured the brain-rot plague which did not make our adversaries happy since it was supposed to be part of their plot to create more fear. It would be quite difficult to trace all this activity back to Palpatine because of fear, and because he most likely controls those who would do the investigations."

Jim sat down on a bench, and the others sat down around him. "It seems like every way we turn, there's some wall there to stop us," he said. "Kavis and his friends returned with us and they're filling Qui-Gon and the others in on what they know. I don't know what they'll decide to do." He looked at Spock and the others. "There's also still talk about that superweapon, which we all know is the death star."

"There must be a way to find out where one would hide such a weapon while it is in production," Spock declared.

"Question is: how? Right now, we need to focus on the dinner we're involved in, and that Palpatine is coming to. Once we get done with that, I think we'll know more about what is involved in this."

"I'm sure he's not going to reveal anything," Bones said. "He wouldn't fall for a trick like that."

"I agree," Spock said. "However, it is not likely that he would pass up the opportunity to try and find out more of what he wants to know as well."

"You may be right about that," Jim replied. "We just have to be careful how we say things. Who knows? Maybe we can cause him to say something he wouldn't say if we get him off guard."

"Like making him think we're just a bunch of dummies from another galaxy who have no idea what we're doing?" Solan asked.

"Maybe. After all, he can't use the Force outright because our Jedi friends would know. I just wish we knew where that bounty hunter is."

"Probably hiding out on Tatooine until his employer calls him again."

"That Jabba's palace on Tatooine is guarded by some droid with an attitude," Jim said, remembering what Kavis had told them. "He thinks there's no way to get into that palace."

"Droids can be disabled," Spock replied. "However, since we do not have a tricorder, it would be more difficult."

"There must be some way to create one here. I mean, they have all sorts of technology."

"But if we create our own technology here, we will be sharing it with this galaxy."

Jim rubbed his face. "Always something." He could definitely see the danger in doing that. With some of their technology, that Emperor could certainly become invincible. "Could you do it yourself if you only had the parts?"

"Yes. However, to obtain the parts, we would most likely have to answer inquiries into what we are making."

"Maybe not. Kavis Jocle would probably know how to get hold of some of the stuff you need."

"Captain, in order to create a tricorder, we would need certain substances that may not be available in this galaxy, and if they are, we have no way of knowing whether they would be called the same name."

"He might figure it out."

Just then, Jim's communicator chirped. He scowled at that since everyone he knew in this galaxy was here around him. The others looked thoroughly confused as well. Jim took the communicator out and flipped it open. "Kirk here," he said.

"Captain!"

Jim's mouth dropped open as he stood up. He had no trouble recognizing that Scottish accent. "Scotty! Where are you?"

"Hopefully where you are."

"We're on Coruscant…in the other galaxy. Where are you?"

"We found you."

Jim thought he heard a cheer in the background. "How did you…you're on Coruscant?"

"Yes, Captain."

Jim looked at the others around him with that smile he usually had before they were in up to their necks in trouble. "Man, we are in so much trouble," Bones said. "Can I go to the Enterprise? I want a shower and some medical equipment, different clothes."

"Bones, we need to keep these clothes," Jim replied. "We blend in more."

"But I need medical equipment. Solan over there still has pain with that rib and so do I."

"Fine. Having the Enterprise here gives us a better chance of causing more havoc. We have a means of transportation that we don't have to explain to anyone else."

"But we do not know this galaxy as we do our own," Spock reminded him.

"We can learn. We didn't know ours until we started exploring it. This galaxy is inhabited."

"Yeah, and there are species in this galaxy who would like to take you apart and sell you piece by piece too," Bones declared.

"He's right," Solan agreed.

"I'll be on the Enterprise. And now, we even have more people to work with that no one in this galaxy knows."

Spock, Bones, and Solan just stood there, knowing that Jim would come up with some sort of plan, and it most likely would not be all thought out before they began. Like always, they would simply play it by ear.

"I believe it would be beneficial to us if our enemies did not know that we have our ship," Spock said.

"You're probably right," Jim agreed. "We have to talk to Qui-Gon and the others about this. Maybe they can give us a specific room to transport to so that no one will see us."

"I sure hope it isn't in some dark cave," Solan said. "Or in a library with a grouchy old Jedi woman who doesn't like anyone bothering her with frivolous searches."

Jim turned back to his communicator. "Stand by, Mister Scott," he said.

"Yes, Captain," Scotty replied.

Jim ended the transmission and they left the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "Captain, what do you plan to do?" Spock asked.

"I don't know yet, but I want to go up to the Enterprise to figure that out," Jim said. "At least there, we know there are no spies listening."

They found Obi-Wan and informed him that their ship was there. He showed them to a room where they could transport and not be seen. "We can take Kavis and his friends to the ship as well," Jim said.

"I will let you know if they want to come," Obi-Wan replied. "Do not transport anywhere but in this room."

"We'll be in touch."

Jim opened his communicator. "Scotty, energize."

Soon, Jim and the others were surrounded by a swirl of light and they were soon on the transporter pad aboard the Enterprise. The first person Jim saw was Carol Marcus. He had thought he might never see her again, and he thought he had never been gladder to see her…and he thought she must be glad to see him as well because she grabbed him in a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again," Carol said as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Me too," Jim replied.

Scotty, Uhura, and John McCoy were also there to greet them. "We thought we'd lost you, Captain," Scotty said.

"I thought we were lost for good. How did you get here? How did you find us?"

"Well, that took a little thought and ingenuity, but we managed quite well I think. We created a rift identical to the one that swallowed you, and in the same place, so we figured we'd end up in the same place."

"That was a big risk, Scotty. You could have ended up anywhere."

"You woulda done it for us, Captain."

"Thank you, Mister Scott."

Bones grabbed Solan by the arm. "To the medical bay before you start running off," Bones said.

Solan went with him. He would be glad to get that rib mended. "What kind of trouble do you think we'll get into next?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's going to have some sort of intergalactic consequences."

Jim walked out of the transporter room with everyone else around him. He felt incredibly relieved to be aboard the ship. At least he knew where he was going. "What is the plan, Captain?" Scotty asked. "Are we leaving this galaxy?"

"We can't yet," Jim replied. "We have to help them all we can. There are a lot of things happening. We have to figure out a way to find that death star that is in production right now. There must be somebody who knows where it is."

"But they would never tell you," Spock said.

"Jim, what is happening here?" Carol asked. "How can we all help if we don't know what's happening?"

"I'm going to fill you all in," Jim replied. "Everyone needs to wear different clothes besides their uniforms. We don't want to stand out."

"They're wearing clothes like the ones you're wearing?"

Jim could see the amused look on Carol's face. "Some of them."

"What do the women wear?"

Jim considered that. "Well, actually, I haven't seen that many women except Padme and she wears fancy clothes. The Jedi women wear practically the same sort of clothes as the men."

"Who is Padme?"

"She's a senator now. She used to be the Queen of Naboo. She helped us get off Tatooine. Otherwise, we'd be stuck there now."

"I should thank her."

"Well, right now, she's gone back to Naboo with Anakin and his mother. There was an assassination attempt on her."

They arrived at the conference room and Jim sat down at the table. He thought he had not realized how tired he was until now. Perhaps it was because of the tension he had felt until he got back on the ship, and thinking that they were stuck in this galaxy. The others all sat down around the table. Jim explained as much as he could to the ones who did not know everything about these galactic trips they had been taking.

"Now that we have more people here, I think we have a better chance of doing something about all this," Jim said.

"Captain, we must be cautious," Spock replied. "We are not from this galaxy, and if we cause destruction or any other catastrophe in this galaxy, we could be regarded as criminals."

"I know that, but we'll have permission, or we'll find out what we can do without being in trouble."

"Walking on the edge like usual," Bones murmured.

"So, how do you defeat a gangster who makes up his own rules?" Sulu asked.

Jim pondered that as well as the others. "I think surprise is always a good thing," he said. "Could we transport into the palace?"

"From what I read about it, I don't think so," Solan said. "It's like a big cave with a huge metal door."

"If we intend to do this, it seems that the only way is to deactivate the droid which guards the door," Spock said.

"You guys all be thinking about this while we're at that dinner," Jim said. "We'll figure out something. You're all dismissed."

Everyone left the conference room while Jim stood beside the door. Carol was last and she stopped as the door closed. They grabbed each other in a tight hug and shared a kiss. "I thought I'd never see you again," Jim said.

"I thought we might not find you," Carol replied. "And you've been here before."

"Yes."

"Are you going to show me around?"

Jim considered that. "I'm not sure I want that Sith lord to find out about you. This is a really dangerous situation."

"How dangerous?"

"This…Force they use in this galaxy is dangerous. They can fight you without touching you. Spock can even feel it and use it."

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of his mental abilities. But when we go back to our galaxy, he can't feel it there."

"That's strange. What is it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that there are dangerous people who can use it."

"How can we stop them?"

"The Jedi are going to help us. We're going to this dinner to try and get Palpatine angry enough to show his true self."

"Please let me join you. Then I'll come back to the ship and stay out of trouble."

"You? Stay out of trouble?"

"Well, I probably would have trouble staying here while you're down there."

"I'll tell you this: I like the idea of you being there with me, but we have to be extremely careful. They can even manipulate your mind."

"I think I want to go back to our galaxy."

"Me too, but since we're here, I want to help them if we can. There has to be a way. We can't just leave those two women there if we can get them out."

"You have to be the hero, don't you?"

"Not always. Don't worry, you're the only woman for me."

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know. Could be a long time. But tonight is the big dinner."

"I'll wear something stylish."

"You're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"No. So what do they wear down there?"

"We'll have to look that up on their…holonet. I think that's what they call it."

They left the conference room to find Bones and Spock waiting for them. "What are you guys doing? Eavesdropping?" Jim asked.

"Certainly not, Captain," Spock replied. "I assure you, we could hear nothing."

"I was trying to," Bones added just to be annoying. "Too bad this place is like living in a can. So what's your plan?"

"We have to figure out what we should wear to this dinner to make a good impression, and I'm sure it's not this stuff we're wearing now."

"I think I was just starting to get used to it," Bones remarked. "Don't tell me we have to put on those itchy uniforms."

"Certainly," Jim replied. "Unless we can figure out something that blends in with what they wear."

"I hate to think of what that might look like."

"You know what almost everyone down there wears who is a dignitary."

"Captain, I do not believe they expect us to dress as they do," Spock said.

"You may be right."

"You expect me not to dress up?" Carol asked.

"You can dress any way you want," Jim replied. "We'll find something before it's time to go."

Later that day, Jim and the others were dressed for the formal dinner they would be attending at Chancellor Valorum's personal suite. Not only would they be there, but Senator Organa would also be there. That had been a decision by Valorum in order to get all of his allies together. Jim, Bones, and Spock arrived at the transporter room. Jim had been expecting Carol to be there already, but she was not. "Where is she?" he asked.

Bones folded his arms. "You know women have a lot more to do to get ready for something like this than men," he pointed out.

"We don't want to be late."

Just then, Carol walked in, and Jim failed at trying to keep his mouth from dropping open when he saw her. She was wearing a dark purple, flowing dress that faded to a lighter purple at the bottom, and her hair was up in a hairstyle similar to what Padme usually wore but not quite as elaborate, but with jewels. Bones put his finger on Jim's chin and pushed his mouth closed. "You better not lose your concentration," he said.

Jim looked at him. "Shut up."

Bones chuckled as he stepped up onto the transporter pad. Carol walked up to Jim. "Well? How do you like it?" she asked.

"Words cannot say," Jim replied.

Carol smiled. "Come on before we're late."

"I feel underdressed," Jim murmured as he adjusted the collar of his dress uniform. He looked at Scotty. "Energize."

They were soon appearing in the designated room in the Jedi Temple. "Hopefully the Jedi are ready," Jim said.

"I do not believe the Jedi would want to keep the chancellor waiting," Spock replied.

They left that room and soon found Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon who were dressed in their usual attire. They both noticed Carol, of course. "I did not realize you would be bringing another guest," Qui-Gon said.

"Qui-Gon, meet Carol Marcus," Jim replied. "It was kinda a last minute decision."

"It is fine, but I hope you explained the dangers of this mission."

"I'm used to danger, Master Jedi," Carol said. "Jim has filled me in on most of it."

"I see." Qui-Gon was silent a moment. "I am not certain it would be wise for you to disclose your relationship to our enemies."

Jim scowled at that but he supposed they could sense his attachment to Carol. "We've already discussed all that," he said.

"Shall we go then?"

They all went to the transport that would take them to the Chancellor's Presidential Suite where they would have the dinner. Carol was overwhelmed by the ride in the transport and all the traffic. She had never experienced anything like it, although she had gazed at Coruscant from space. It was nothing like actually being there in the middle of it all. "Is the traffic always this fast?" she asked.

"Yes, as far as I know," Bones replied as he tried not to look out at it. "Just thinking about how high up we are and all these beings piloting these things, zooming between all these buildings and one wrong move…"

"Bones! Please!" Jim interrupted. "You're not helping. I'd rather not hear about doom and gloom right now."

Carol laced her fingers with Jim's. "How far is it to this palace?" she asked.

"It's not a palace," Jim replied. "I'm not sure. We'll be there shortly."

Jim was glad when they arrived and got out of that transport. He felt like they were still moving as all the traffic was still zooming by after they were on the platform. They went inside and were greeted by guards and Senator Organa who bowed slightly. "Welcome," he said. "The Chancellor asked me to escort you to the dining room. Right this way."

They followed Bail Organa through the hallways which were well-lit and looked rather plain for the place they were in. The dining room was anything but plain, however. There was a long table in the center, which was set already. It was not the only table in the room, but since they were the only ones attending, it was the only one necessary. There was another table full of food and dishes, and several servers standing and waiting. "I think this is too formal for us," Bones murmured to Jim.

"Me too but let's just try to make a good impression," Jim replied.

Carol still gripped Jim's hand as she was feeling rather overwhelmed herself. "Do they have dinners like this all the time?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Jim replied. "The Jedi don't seem to be nervous."

"It is logical that they are used to this sort of event," Spock said.

They waited to see what would happen next, and soon, Chancellor Valorum and Palpatine walked in. Jim felt tense at just seeing Palpatine. He let go of Carol's hand though, remembering what Qui-Gon had said.

"Welcome, Captain Kirk and crew," Chancellor Valorum said and bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Sir," Jim replied and bowed himself.

Valorum looked at Carol, realizing that he had not met her before. He did not mention it at that moment. "Shall we be seated?" he asked.

They all went to the table. The Chancellor sat at the end of the table. Jim made sure there were no names on any places before he took the seat to the Chancellor's left. Carol sat beside him. Palpatine sat across from Jim. "Well, it is nice to finally meet you and your crew, Captain Kirk," he said, sounding pleasant, but strained as well. "I've heard a great deal about your escapades in our galaxy."

Jim was not sure how to respond to that. Escapades? He supposed he might be referring to all the foiling of his plans. "We've just been trying to help," he said.

"Oh, I'd say you've helped a great deal. What would have happened without you?"

Jim thought that sounded like a sarcastic remark. "Hopefully we'll never know."

A slight frown passed over Palpatine's face, but he quickly hid that as he looked at Carol. "I see there are lovely women in your galaxy," he remarked. "And you are?"

"Carol Marcus."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Carol forced herself not to let her gaze waver as she did not want to show any nervousness.

"My first officer, Mister Spock," Jim introduced. "Our ship's doctor, Leonard McCoy."

"Ah yes, I also heard about Doctor McCoy," Palpatine said. "I supposed we owe you a debt of gratitude for curing the brain-rot plague."

"I'm just glad I could help," Bones said. He was not sure he wanted in this conversation.

Palpatine turned his attention back to Spock. "And you're the first officer," he said.

"Yes," Spock answered. "In Jim's stead, I am captain in emergencies."

They stared at each other a moment. Spock had a feeling that Palpatine knew he could sense the Force. Palpatine became rather irritated at Spock's unwavering stare. "And what sort of emergencies do you encounter?" he asked. "I understand you have been on a space mission."

"Yes, we have," Jim interrupted, drawing Palpatine's attention back to him. "We've been on a deep space mission that will last five years."

"Five years in space? You must have a special ship for that."

Jim thought Palpatine might drool if he did not think it inappropriate. "It's special to us," he replied. He was not about to give any details about that. "It's our home."

"Very advanced technology, I would guess."

"I'm sure we probably have some different technologies than you have here, but you also have some different technologies than what we have."

Carol had never heard such an obvious bait, but she was glad Jim knew how to sidestep it. "I've heard that you arrived here through a rift," Palpatine said. "It's common knowledge, you know. Everyone's curious about the strange visitors from another galaxy and why they are here."

"Well, we arrived here by accident," Jim replied. "Maybe we arrived just in time to help this galaxy. After all, from what I hear, there's a lot of speculation, corruption, and…evil going on."

They all watched to see if Palpatine would bristle at that, but he was incredibly composed. "Yes, I won't deny that," he replied. "The rumors of some Sith lord controlling the Senate are causing even more controversy, as well as the troubles with trade routes and smuggling."

"You keep up with all of it, I assume."

"One would have to live…in another galaxy to avoid hearing about it. It is the most broadcast topic of all."

"What do you think about some Sith lord controlling the Senate?" Jim asked. "We know how powerful one like that must be. He must be more powerful than all the Jedi together."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at that bait which he thought was rather amusing. He could see Palpatine slightly narrow his eyes. "I wouldn't go that far," Qui-Gon interrupted to try and throw another thorn. "His overconfidence in his abilities is what will make him fail. It is only a matter of time. One who is overwhelmed with his own power and abilities cannot stay hidden long because of their pride."

Obi-Wan thought he felt a glimmer of extreme anger for only a moment but then it was gone. "I agree," he said. "To think that one can control a whole galaxy and to think that only the Senate is standing in his way of doing so must be torture."

Chancellor Valorum was looking very smug and amused at the conversation. "Well, shall we begin the dinner?" he asked. "We can continue this conversation. It's very interesting, to say the least."

"I agree, Chancellor," Carol replied. "I'm sure we're in for a fabulous dinner as well."

"Thank you, my dear. I'm sure you will be delighted with the dinner."

Their first course of the evening was brought to the table. It was soup which Jim thought smelled like pea soup. The rest of his crew waited for him to take the first bite. He tasted it, expecting anything, but it was actually good.

Everyone was silent for several moments. Jim thought it was an awkward silence that seemed to hang in the air. "So, Chancellor Valorum, have things settled down somewhat lately?" Jim asked.

Valorum was silent a moment. "Actually, it seems so," he replied. "There have still been some problems with the trade routes, but it is mostly caused by overzealous traders who believe they should control the routes. If another trade franchise tries to step into their territory, the bigger franchises do not take it lightly, especially when it comes to the spice trade. It's probably the biggest illegal organization in the whole galaxy, and although some of the more powerful traders do deal in the spice, they are more capable of hiding the fact that they smuggle illegally as well."

"Sounds like a lot of money changing hands."

"It is made to look as though the government, including myself, is not interested in the lower levels of Coruscant and the troubles going on there, but that is not true. It is hard to know just how to handle such a situation. The lower levels of Coruscant are dark, to say the least, and crime is rampant."

"So it is with neglected areas of large metropolises," Palpatine added. "Coruscant is no exception. While the upper levels are maintained and luxurious, the lower levels have decayed with years of neglect."

"You know that it is because of the dangers lurking in those areas."

"Which is why an army would be a good thing for the Republic."

"I take it you agree with creating the army," Jim said.

"I do agree," Palpatine replied. "It would bring more control to areas such as the lower levels of Coruscant and to other areas of the galaxy where crime is rampant."

"Like Tatooine? I hear it's run by gangsters."

"Tatooine is not much more than a desert with spaceports on it."

"So it's not important? Maybe not as important as such a big Metropolis like Coruscant?"

"It offers little to the galaxy."

"But there are people who live on it, and there are spaceports there that are stop-offs for ships in trouble or that need supplies."

"True. However, Tatooine is one of those planets that takes care of itself, and it is not part of the Republic."

"Yes, but it is part of the galaxy."

"The Republic usually does not bother with planets which are not part of it," Qui-Gon said. "Unless they ask for help. Tatooine is sparsely populated, to say the least."

"Unlike Naboo," Spock chimed in. "I found it very interesting that the Trade Federation would send such a large blockade to such a small planet which offers no threat to the Trade Federation. Their move was illogical, and that fact leads me to believe that there was a larger purpose behind that move."

Palpatine just stared at Spock a moment. "And what do you believe that purpose was?" he asked.

"That is unclear. However, with so many other events occurring thereafter, it is logical to believe that it is all connected in some way, and perhaps by the same person who is bent on domination of the government of this galaxy."

Valorum continued to eat as he thought that was a very well-thought-out explanation. "How would those things be connected?" he asked, wanting Spock to continue.

"The events at Naboo could have had a large effect on this galaxy had Queen Amidala chosen to come to Coruscant for a meeting rather than fighting for her own planet," Spock went on. "As I have studied the government of this galaxy, it is likely that she would have called for a vote of no confidence in the chancellor which would have led to the election of a new chancellor, perhaps even the being who is behind the attempted takeover of this galaxy."

Palpatine was taken aback by Spock's boldness and logical explanation of the events. He knew all too well how he had foreseen that everything would have happened, but then that glimmer in the Force had changed everything. How would this being figure all this out? How had he found out? They could not know of his plot, nor that he was a Sith lord. This Captain Kirk had killed Dooku, and Palpatine had assumed that they would think Dooku was not connected to him in any way. "I assumed you had eliminated the Sith lord when you killed Count Dooku," Palpatine said.

"He was only the apprentice," Qui-Gon said. "There are always two. Dooku could never have conducted such a plot as this himself. There is a devious, evil mind at work here."

"And whoever that is had the clone army started," Jim added. "Without the approval of the government. That fact can also lead us to believe that whoever it is expected to get into power if they wanted to have control of the clone army."

"The clone army would have been loyal to the Republic no matter who was in charge," Obi-Wan said. "And perhaps they would have been easily manipulated."

"There must have been a plan for that."

"I have requested all of the details of the creation of the clones," Valorum said. "The Kaminoans are not the most cooperative, although they seem very docile. They have secrets. This is why I believe it is dangerous to continue with the creation of this army. Many in the Senate agree."

"I certainly agree," Senator Organa said. "Amidala is opposed to it as well, and there are others. It has been a great debate, but perhaps we can win a majority if we try."

"You miss the entire point of having the army," Palpatine said. "We can spread out through the galaxy and be able to patrol more areas, keep the outer reaches of the Republic safer."

"I can understand that," Bones said. "It's kinda like Starfleet. It's spread out all over the galaxy to help against those who want to attack more vulnerable planets." He did not want Palpatine to feel as though they were all ganging up on him because he might withdraw from the conversation completely.

"I can also understand it," Carol agreed. "However, it would be wise for the government to know everything about the creation of such an army. What if something goes wrong? Who is responsible?"

"That is a very good question," Valorum replied. "With such an army, it would be difficult to trust their loyalty."

"I assume the clones are programmed for what they are created for," Qui-Gon said. "But we do not know exactly what that is, although it is supposedly an army for the Republic which was created in secret deception. Very dangerous."

"That's true," Jim agreed. "Anything that is done like that would be dangerous. How could you ever trust them?"

"They would likely be loyal to whomever they serve," Palpatine said. "After all, they are clones. They don't actually have personalities of their own, do they?"

"How could they not?" Jim asked. "They're alive."

"Yes, but they have also been trained from birth. They are instructed in discipline and obedience. Furthermore, it is not up to you. You seem to know a lot about this galaxy and our laws and government for someone who comes from another galaxy."

"Well, we're space explorers, and when we go to another place, we learn everything we can. Coming here is like seeing another place on our journey."

Bones thought that was a good answer for that. He had thought Jim would be trapped with that question. "I see," Palpatine replied. "What is your galaxy like?"

"Not much different than this one as far as I can tell," Jim said. "There are different planets and different species. Just new friends to make."

"Or enemies. I'm sure everyone you meet in your galaxy is not friendly."

"Of course not."

"I'm sure everyone you see isn't happy with you visiting their planet."

"We usually ask first unless we're just observing from space."

"How do you observe from space?"

"We take readings, scans."

"Your ship is capable of scanning planets from space?"

Jim was puzzled by that question. He had assumed they had similar technology in this galaxy. "Yes."

"So, you can sit in space and find out things about planets that they might not want you to know."

"No. We only know the population and the terrain, and whether they have technology."

"You can steal technology this way?"

"No."

Valorum realized Palpatine was trying to find something to question Jim Kirk about by stirring up suspicion. "Are you accusing our visitors of something?" Valorum asked.

"Why no," Palpatine answered quickly.

"I should hope not."

"I'm just curious about their exploration techniques. People who are trekking through space with no supervision must get curious about what they can acquire."

"We're not unsupervised," Jim declared. "We go on missions for Starfleet, plus, I wouldn't be the captain of that ship if they thought they couldn't trust me."

They all looked at Palpatine to see what he thought of that comeback. "On top of that, our first officer here is a Vulcan," Bones said. "They never lie or do anything dishonest."

"Interesting," Palpatine replied.

"Surely, you must have ships in this galaxy associated with the government which you trust to do their duty," Spock added. "And you must trust that the planets associated with the Republic are as they should be since you cannot possibly be in every place at once."

"All reasons why there should be an army for the Republic."

"To create fear? I believe you stated before that the army would _reduce_ fear in the galaxy."

"A certain amount of fear is necessary to keep such situations as the trade disputes from happening."

"However, planetary governments are not part of the trade disputes."

"But the traders could not take advantage of those planets any longer as they do now at times."

"Surely each planet has their own security and guards against such intrusions."

"Well, after what happened with Naboo, it is clear that local security is not enough."

"But that was an overwhelming situation, which I hear hasn't turned out too well," Jim interrupted. "What ever happened to that Viceroy?"

Qui-Gon was just listening to the conversation. He wondered how much Palpatine could take if he was the Sith lord. "A well thought-out plan as I said before," he chimed in. "Whoever his ally is, they did not want their cohort to be questioned."

"He knew too many secrets," Obi-Wan agreed. "Who knows if Nute Gunray is still alive? He certainly wouldn't be the only skeleton in this Sith lord's closet."

"That's true. After all, Nute Gunray can no longer function in public because he is wanted."

"Are you implying that all of this was connected?" Palpatine asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Qui-Gon asked. "It took quite a devious mind to connect two such unrelated instances. No one would suspect that they were connected except from careful consideration."

"Yes, a brilliant mind, if in fact they are connected as you claim."

Jim thought Palpatine had an answer for everything. However, he thought Palpatine was getting a certain amount of satisfaction hearing them speculate, but having no definitive proof. He intended to find some definite proof if he could. Something as big as the death star had to be kept somewhere that there was a big area. He would just have to discuss all that with the Jedi and think more about everything. He thought Spock's logical brain might figure it out.

The rest of the dinner was rather quiet. They all just chatted about different things and tried to drift away from the conspiracy theory so that Palpatine would not get suspicious that they suspected him, although Jim thought they had practically thrown it in his face. He thought Palpatine was overconfident if he thought he was invincible. He had learned in his time in space that no one was invincible.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim Kirk paced back and forth in his quarters on the Enterprise. That dinner had been a very interesting time. Palpatine was definitely very devious, and too smart to be cornered or tricked into saying something that would incriminate him. Although Spock had twisted him a moment with that question and statement about fear. Palpatine could not have it both ways. He either wanted to cause fear or he did not. He wormed his way out by saying that a certain amount of fear was necessary. Jim thought that sounded familiar. _One must experience fear…maintain oneself and one's crew in the face of certain death._ Ugh. How annoying that had been! He had definitely experienced fear since then…more than he had ever wanted to experience. Now, they were in another galaxy trying to figure out a way to help these people stop certain doom. _Where would Palpatine hide that death star? Somewhere that is either well-guarded or out of the way…or both. Maybe a place where there's so much crime that no one dares venture there._

Jim sat down and stared out into space thinking. Palpatine had the Trade Federation on his team of outlaws because they had done his bidding at Naboo…plus, Nute Gunray had mysteriously escaped from custody although he was a key factor in finding out who the Sith lord is. Palpatine had avoided that subject.

 _The Trade Federation._ They controlled most of the spice shipments. What planet was that? Kessel? There were also the Geonosians who were builders. Would they be employed to build the death star?

Jim pressed the com button. "Mister Sulu?"

"Yes, Captain," Sulu answered.

"Send me a schematic of this galaxy. Do we have one with the planets labeled?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll get it to you right now."

Jim turned on his display and was looking at a map of the galaxy they were in now. He still had no idea what the name of it was. Maybe it had no name. The galaxy definitely had many planets. He could see some which they had seen while here, including Yavin IV. He finally found Kessel which was very far from Coruscant, maybe just a little further than Tatooine. They were located in what was known as "The Outer Rim". He also noticed that Kessel was not far from Nal Hutta and Nar Shadda which he had learned were the Hutt Homeworlds. Geonosis also was not far from Tatooine, nor Naboo. He thought it was no wonder that they could connect all these sequences of events so easily. He also knew that Palpatine had been the Senator of Naboo and that Kamino was outside the outer rim which was where all the others were except Naboo.

Jim leaned back in his chair. That could not be just a coincidence. It was significant, even though one might overlook it if they tried to avoid the truth. Anakin was from Tatooine. What did his part play in all this?

Just then, the door chime sounded. "Come in," Jim said as he kept looking at the map.

Spock came in. "Captain, have you found anything?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Spock. Have you?"

"I would like to hear what you think."

"Look at this map, Spock. What do you see?"

Spock studied the map a moment, although he had already been studying a map of the galaxy. "The planets which are involved in this plot are rather close together," he said.

Jim looked at him. "Just what I noticed."

"I believe it is how these adversaries created such a plot without being noticed. The planets involved are far from the central government."

Jim nodded. "I think we're starting to think alike, Spock. Now, where would they hide that death star out there?"

Spock considered that. "I have noticed a section of space here…" He maneuvered the map to show what he was talking about that was very close to Kessel.

"The Maw? What is that?"

"It is a collection of black holes. I also believe it is what is referred to as _The Kessel Run._ Why would so much emphasis be put on such a remote area of the galaxy? Why would the empire care about smugglers in this area of space?"

Jim's mouth dropped open slightly as he looked at the map. "Are you saying that…but they're black holes."

"Not black holes like some that we have encountered."

"What do you mean?"

"I have discovered that there is even a planet which is located in the center of the Maw."

"A planet…surrounded by black holes?"

"Precisely. It is odd but true. Kamino is outside the outer rim which was why it was easy for it to be erased before. However, other than the Maw, there is also what is known as Wild Space. It is mostly uncharted."

"Like where we've been."

"Kamino is there, but there are also other worlds, such as Iego."

Jim scowled at that. "Where have we heard that?" he asked.

"It was mentioned by Anakin Skywalker when he talked of how he met Padme Amidala."

"What does he know about Iego?"

"Perhaps that is something that we should ask him before we get deeper involved in this investigation."

"Maybe the crew wouldn't mind a little vacation on Naboo while we talk to Anakin. Since he and Amidala are from out there, maybe they can tell us more about that part of space."

"I am certain that they would want to help, but it may involve telling them of significant events in the future."

"Which we're trying to stop, Spock. Even your older self pushed the limits sometimes."

"Jim, we cannot be sure whether altering events here could cause catastrophe worse than what we saw."

"I don't think so. If we stop this Sith lord from getting in charge of everything, it can't happen."

"Only the part we saw will not happen."

"Can you work with me here and stop questioning what I say?"

"I am not questioning your motives, nor the significance of your findings. I am simply saying that it is possible that we could make things worse."

"I don't see how. I'm getting in touch with Qui-Gon and let them know we're going to Naboo. We can take Kavis Jocle and the others with us if they'd like to go. Tell Mister Sulu to plot a course for Naboo and be ready."

"Yes, Captain."

Spock left the room, and Jim pressed the com button. "Uhura, contact Qui-Gon at the Jedi Temple," he said.

"Right away, Captain," Uhura replied.

Jim ended that transmission and sat there waiting for a response. He was not sure what they would do when they got out there to the outer rim, but they would definitely look and see what they could see out there. Soon, Uhura told him that they were receiving the transmission. "Put it through," Jim said.

Qui-Gon's face soon appeared on the screen. "Captain Kirk," he said.

"Master Qui-Gon," Jim replied. "My crew and I will be taking a trip to Naboo. I wanted to offer the trip to Kavis Jocle and his friends, as well as you if you'd like to go."

"What is the purpose?"

"I have a feeling we might find something interesting out there somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure yet but I can explain more to you if you come aboard the ship. I'd rather talk here than over this communication system."

"I understand. I will come aboard to hear your plans. I am not certain that I will accompany you."

"Obi-Wan is welcome to come as well."

"We will be ready shortly."

"Someone will be down soon."

Jim ended the transmission and sent a message to Spock. "Spock, go down to the Jedi Temple and bring our guests aboard," he said. "Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Kavis Jocle and his friends."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

Jim sat and thought while he waited. He was not sure what they would do if they found that death star, but they would at least have evidence that they could deliver to the chancellor and the Senate, as well as the news people, whoever they were in this galaxy. He had seen some broadcasts while here. They were interesting, and they had even said something about them.

Jim was standing in the transporter room when Spock appeared on the pad along with the others who had been invited. "Welcome," Jim said as they stepped down. He could see that Kavis and his friends were a bit alarmed about that ride on light.

"This is amazing," Kavis said.

"Have you decided to go with us?"

"Yeah, even if it's just to get to stay on this ship."

Jim smiled. "You'll be given quarters in the guest quarters," he said. "You're welcome to stay." He turned to Spock. "Make sure our guests have quarters."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

"We'll be getting on our way as soon as I talk to the Jedi."

Jim turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Lead the way, Captain," Qui-Gon replied.

Jim led them to the conference room where they sat at the table. Bones arrived soon after because he wanted to hear this as well, and Solan also came along with him. "Spock will be joining us soon," Jim said.

When Spock was in the room, he and Jim explained to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan what they thought may be the truth. Obi-Wan looked rather surprised and flabbergasted. "What you say has a ring of truth," he declared. "But if it is true, we can't simply go barging in there and capture them."

"I know that," Jim replied. "But we can find something to give us evidence. What we need is something to convince your Senate. Even they can't argue with that. Do you know anything about the Maw?"

"Very little," Qui-Gon answered. "The outer rim is mostly a lawless, crime-ridden area that most decent people avoid."

"Exactly."

"Your suspicions are not unfounded. However, it will be extremely dangerous."

"We're used to danger."

Bones folded his arms. He thought that was an understatement. "His middle name should have been danger," he remarked.

"Those who do not wish to be found will not make it easy for that task to be successful," Qui-Gon said. "If Palpatine is the Sith lord, he has resources, and if he has the Hutts working for him, they certainly have resources. They are ruthless, and don't forget the droid armies."

"We'll just have to be careful," Jim replied. "And we'll have to fight if it comes down to it."

"I have spoken to Master Yoda. He and Master Windu believe that one of us should accompany you. I believe both of us should."

"You're welcome to. I was hoping you would go."

"Perhaps, as you say, we will find evidence of this threat. We all know it is there. Evidence is what is missing."

"Right. We're ready to go when you are."

"We are ready now."

They were soon at warp and on their way to Naboo. It would take about 3 days to get there. Jim sat in the captain's chair as he wondered what they would get into once they arrived at Naboo and places beyond that. He had an idea, but he did not think the death star was so far along that it could fire at them yet.

Spock came onto the Bridge and stood beside Jim as he often did and simply stared out the viewport. "What's on your mind, Spock?" Jim asked.

"I have many things on my mind, Captain," Spock replied. "One is the danger into which we are about to be involved. I believe you should explain to the crew the perimeters of that danger and give them the choice of remaining on Naboo."

Jim pondered that for a moment. "You may be right about that," he admitted. "But the crew knew what kind of danger we would be in when they joined this crew before we went on a five year mission."

"I agree. However, this is much more than any of us could anticipate."

"I know, Spock. I will give them the choice."

"I am relieved to hear that. I also believe that we should weigh all the possibilities before we go any further into this situation."

"Spock, we always weigh all the possibilities. We know a lot of what's going on because of our previous trip to this galaxy."

"I realize this. However, things may have been changed already by our presence here. Since it is widely known that visitors from another galaxy are here, it is logical to believe that that one fact could have an impact on the actions of those living here."

"You always have to bring up remote possibilities."

"It may be remote, but it is not impossible since our enemies are capable of using the Force."

"Let's talk in the conference room." Jim stood up. "Mister Sulu, you have the Bridge."

Jim and Spock went to the conference room. "I know I don't know anything about the Force, but we have two Jedi with us," Jim said.

"Yes," Spock replied. "But they are unwilling to take a stand against anything to do with the Republic without the approval of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor, or the Senate. If we do find proof, are they going to help to stop the threat?"

"I don't know, Spock. But we're not bound by their rules."

"Let us ask ourselves what we will do if they decide to stop us from attacking or dealing with the problem?"

"I don't think they would do that. This is my ship."

"Captain, we must be cautious about our actions. We do not want to become known as war criminals in this galaxy."

"I understand that too. That's why right now, we're only looking and investigating. We're going to ask Anakin and Padme what they know about that place out there. They have to know something."

"Perhaps Padme will know more. Anakin was a slave during his time on Tatooine."

"Yeah, but he was always talking to pilots and others who came through there. Don't forget, he lived close to a space port where all the garbage came through."

Spock considered that a moment. "You may have a point there, Captain. I am not saying that we should not proceed. I am saying that we should use caution."

"I agree, and that's exactly what we're going to do, but I intend to find out what's out there. We can't let it go on if we can stop it. We've been in dangerous situations before and we didn't let that stop us."

"It is the logical and ethical thing to do, but is it the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we change the history of this galaxy, what will happen in its place?"

"How can anyone know that? Just remember, we wouldn't even be here without a hiccup in the time line. It changed all our lives, but even though we think it's worse because of the losses we've faced, what about other people? Like Romulus?"

"I do not know, Captain. It is the unknown which brings people such as ourselves into situations like this."

"Uh huh, and we can't turn away from it. We can't sit and let them destroy a whole planet full of billions of people. That's when the death star got attention, but it should have gotten attention before that. Who knows what they did to test it?"

"Perhaps we should compare the galaxy now with the galaxy which we saw in the future," Spock said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"The charts. The Enterprise has records of that visit. If we have a full map of this galaxy from that time, perhaps we can find out where the death star was tested before it was revealed to the galaxy."

"You may be onto something. That will take some digging though."

"I will be happy to do the _digging,_ Captain."

"Good. You do that. I want to know the minute you find something."

Spock left the conference room. Jim hoped they were about to be onto something that would give their mission a little more direction.

It was the next day before Spock came back to Jim who was sitting in his quarters looking out at the warp field. He still wondered what was causing that spacial rift. The door chime sounded. "Enter," Jim said.

Spock came in with his hands behind him as he usually did. "Captain," he said. "I have studied the maps of this galaxy and have discovered something very interesting."

"Show me," Jim replied.

Spock sat in front of the computer terminal and brought up both maps that were contained in the Enterprise's database. "There are some significant differences in the planets and the composition of the galaxy."

"Like what?"

"Some planets are in different positions, some are completely absent, and others were reduced to rubble like Alderaan."

Jim frowned. "You mean they were destroyed like Alderaan?"

"Precisely. It is logical to believe that they were test subjects since they are located in the outer rim."

Jim looked at the maps. "What planets?"

"Roche, Malachor Five, and Rosch."

"Three planets?"

"Yes. Plus Alderaan."

Jim could see the definite asteroid fields which had once been planets. "What planets are missing?"

"On the current map of the galaxy, there is no Talus and Tralus, but on the later map, they are located close to Corellia. Also, the planet of Iego. On the current map, it is close to Mon Calamari but close to Tatooine on the later map. I do not know the current orbit of the planets. However, it would seem that they would still be in the same part of the galaxy."

"What does this mean? No one can move planets…can they?"

"As we are not familiar with the abilities of the beings in this galaxy, I do not know."

"But Spock, we're talking about a planet."

"Perhaps we should talk to our Jedi friends and ask them how these things could happen."

"Maybe we should. We have approximately one more day before we arrive at Naboo. Maybe they can make some sense of this."

Jim called Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and asked them to come to his quarters, as well as Kavis. When they arrived, Jim and Spock showed them what they had discovered. Qui-Gon just stared at the maps a moment. "There has been a lot of talk," he said. "Always rumors of some powerful weapon, or something capable of moving planets."

Kavis moved closer to the maps. "I'm from Corellia," he said. "There has been talk of a space station."

"Created by the Corellians?" Jim asked.

"No. Entrusted to them."

"Why?"

"Because this time was seen long before it came to be."

"Are you telling me that there is some sort of machine that can move planets?"

"I do not have the knowledge to answer that question."

"I think you do. Is that what the Jedi do? You ignore things and hope that it will go away? This is not going away unless someone does something about it."

"I understand your concern, and I agree with you but there are laws which we cannot break."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Master, if what they say is true, we cannot ignore this, nor can the Council. We can't simply sit by and wait for some prophecy."

Jim pointed at the map to the area around Kessel and the other planets involved. "All the activity seems to be concentrated around that area," he said. "It has to have some sort of significance."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved closer to the map, and so did Kavis. "The Kessel Run," Kavis said thoughtfully. "It's always puzzled me why anyone cares so much about what goes on around such an insignificant planet as Kessel."

"Exactly," Jim replied. "If we go there, I think we're going to find something big."

"Or we could find nothing," Qui-Gon said. "And find ourselves in a lot of trouble."

"I'm sure we'll find trouble but I don't think we're going to find nothing. Hopefully, Palpatine doesn't know where we've gone. We kept it as secret as possible."

"As did we. He should know nothing about it, but we can never be positive."

Jim looked at the map again. He was almost certain that there was something out there that was connected to all the other events that had happened. If that death star was out there, they would find it…and he knew how to destroy it.


	12. Chapter 12

The Enterprise came out of warp at the planet, Naboo. It looked like a sapphire jewel hanging in the blackness of space. Its moon hung within sight in its half-moon stage. "I'm surprised they didn't destroy this planet," Jim murmured as he and Spock stood looking out the viewport.

"They believed Alderaan would make a bigger statement," Spock replied. "It is so close to the capital planet of Coruscant, it could not be denied that the government ordered the destruction."

Jim nodded. "We have to stop it if we can, Spock."

"I agree, Captain."

"Uhura, hail the planet."

Uhura sent the hail and received an immediate reply. "This is Naboo security," the familiar man on the screen said. "Who am I…" Panaka suddenly recognized Jim Kirk and the others. "Captain Kirk."

"Yes," Jim replied. "We would like to visit the planet and talk to Anakin and Padme if possible. I would also like to talk to you."

"You're welcome on Naboo, Captain."

"We'd like to use our transporter if that's alright with you…and if you can send us coordinates."

"I'm sure we can and I'm also sure that Senator Amidala will be delighted to see you."

"Thank you. Let us know when you're ready."

Jim ended the transmission. "Mister Sulu, you have the Bridge until Mister Scott arrives," he said.

Jim and Spock left the Bridge and headed for the transporter room. He called Bones and told him to come along, as well as Solan. They would go along with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Kavis. They all soon arrived at the transporter room. "Are your friends enjoying the ship?" Jim asked to Kavis.

Kavis smiled slightly. "Maybe too much," he replied. "They especially love the showers."

Jim smiled. "I'm glad." He looked at Scotty. "Do you have the coordinates, Mister Scott?"

"Yes, Sir," Scotty replied. "Just received it."

"Energize."

Jim and the others were soon standing in the palace on Naboo. Panaka was there. He did not think he would ever get used to that display, but he bowed slightly. "Welcome to Naboo," he said.

Jim returned the bow. "Thank you."

"Right this way."

Jim and the others followed, and Panaka led them to the throne room where the new queen sat. She had her face painted like Amidala always did so Jim was sure he would not recognize her anywhere if she were not obvious. "Your Majesty, Captain Jim Kirk has arrived, along with some of his crew," Panaka announced.

"Welcome, Captain Kirk," the queen said.

Jim just stood there a moment not knowing how he should address this queen. Bones nudged him in the side with his elbow. "Bow, you dummy," Bones whispered.

Jim bowed from the waist. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Captain," the queen continued. "You helped our planet and helped to stop what could have been a grave tragedy. But how did you come to be in our galaxy again?"

"The same way as last time…through a rift in space."

"Do you know how these rifts occur?"

"No, Ma'am, although we do know that they are caused by warp fields in some way."

"What brings you to Naboo today?"

"We would like to speak to Senator Amidala and Anakin. We believe there's a very dangerous situation developing in this area of space, and we want to try and stop it if possible."

The queen frowned. "Do you believe our planet is in danger?" she asked.

"I can't say no. This whole galaxy will be affected."

"What is this threat you speak of?"

"I don't know all the details, but I know that there's a monstrous weapon being developed, and it is being constructed somewhere in this region of space. I believe it and many other factors are the reason for the trouble this planet had before. It's all tied together, Your Majesty."

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. We will contact Senator Amidala for you and let them know you are here."

"Thank you."

"I hope you enjoy your stay on our planet, and if you need anything, you need only to let us know."

"I thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty."

As Jim and his crew moved away, along with Kavis, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved up to talk to the queen. "I didn't know we would be meeting a queen," Kavis remarked. "I feel so underdressed."

"I don't think she is worried about it," Jim replied. "What do you know about that area of space?"

"What do you want to know?"

"You say you're from Corellia. What's it like there?"

"Like any other planet. Beautiful in places, not so beautiful in others, hot and dry, cold and raining. Certainly no death star there."

"It's far from out here though. Whatever's going on is out here."

It was not long before an answer was received from Padme inviting her friends to come to the Lake Country where they were staying. Jim had also informed the crew that they could come down to the planet in shifts. They were soon on their way to the area where Padme and the others were staying. Once they arrived, Jim thought he knew why they were staying there. It was isolated, and no one would guess that they were there. He supposed it would be a good place where they could talk about all the issues they had before them without any unauthorized ears listening.

The transport stopped at a large house situated near a lake and waterfalls which was also surrounded by mountains, and even had its own stretch of beach. Amidala and Anakin were waiting for them when they arrived. As Jim came off the transport, he could not help but look around them at the beauty of the place. He wished he could bring Carol there…and perhaps she could be transported there.

"Welcome, Captain Kirk," Amidala said as they met.

"This is a beautiful place," Jim replied.

"I love staying here."

"I can see why."

"Come inside."

Jim and the others with him went inside to a large luxurious sitting room. It had a large fireplace which he supposed would be needed on this planet since the weather was somewhat cold at night. "This is a beautiful place," Jim commented.

"Thank you," Amidala replied. "It's my summer house. What brings you to Naboo?"

"Information. Since you've lived out here all along, surely you know some about what goes on in the outer rim." Jim looked at Anakin. "And you too. What do you know about Kessel?"

"It's a mining world. Not much good for anything else. It's where the spice is produced."

Jim nodded. "A money maker," he said thoughtfully. "It must be how they're funding the project."

"What project?" Anakin asked.

"The weapon they're developing."

"Who? What weapon?"

"Something we saw in the future of this galaxy."

"You know about the future? How?"

"Before we came to this time, we were here at a later time in this galaxy. We saw something happen…and we want to prevent it if we can."

"What was it?"

"It could have been a lot worse but the weapon was destroyed by the Rebellion."

"Wait," Amidala interrupted. "What rebellion?"

"It all has something to do with the creation of this clone army," Jim said. "It's all connected, including the invasion of your planet."

"How?"

"It's all being engineered by the same person to achieve what he wants, and that's power."

"Who is this person?" Anakin asked.

"We're not certain."

"But you think you know."

"Yeah, but like Qui-Gon and the other Jedi say, we have to have proof."

"That's always the problem, isn't it?"

"It is, but when you're dealing with people in power, you have to have sure proof or no one will believe it."

"So, you think it's someone in high power?"

Jim nodded. "We're not talking about who right now. I just want to know what all you know about this region of space. If there was a large weapon…and I'm talking about one as big as a small moon…where would they hide it?"

Anakin scowled at that. "As big as a small moon?" He considered that. "You know the Geonosians would be likely to build it if there was such a weapon. They're experts."

"We figured that, and since Geonosis is out here in this area, all of this has to be connected."

"That makes sense. And you think Kessel is funding it."

"Who controls the Pyke Syndicate?"

"The Pyke Family from Oba Diah. They just about control the spice routs."

"That's what I've heard."

"The Hutts work with them but they were attacked by the Syndicate and forced into an alliance."

"They get their weapons from the Geonosians, though, right?"

"The Geonosians are cowards. They do whatever they're paid to do."

"You think the invasion of Naboo was connected to the development of some super weapon?" Amidala asked. "Why would it be?"

"It was a coverup," Jim replied. "It was also a manipulation to cause you to get someone else into power."

"This really sounds absurd."

"That's why it's working. It's planned that way so that people think it sounds impossible. Things that don't seem to be connected are connected by one evil individual to deceive those around them into doing their bidding, and catapult them into power."

"You must be talking about some sort of genius."

"He thinks he's a genius. The weapon has to be already in production. It would take years to construct something like that."

"There have been rumors," Padme said.

"Rumors of what?" Jim asked.

"Of some sort of weapon that's more powerful than anything we've ever seen. Captain Panaka told me of rumors he has heard. It would be able to overpower the Trade Federation. I don't know what they're talking about. Why do you think it's connected to everything that's happened?"

"Because of who's behind it all. They had that clone army created, claiming that it's for the Republic when in reality, it's for their own agenda. Somehow, they would take control of the Republic and it would become an Empire, and that's controlled by a dark lord of the Sith."

"A Sith lord could never take control of the Senate," Anakin declared. "The Jedi would know it."

"I'm afraid they do know it," Jim replied. "They've told us that their ability to use the Force is somewhat diminished because of a cloud of the dark side. You mean you don't know about it?"

Anakin considered that. "They never tell me anything. I think they don't trust me."

"Or they simply try to protect you because you're so young," Amidala disputed. "You only take it that they don't trust you."

"She is correct," Spock agreed. "Sometimes, our mentors want to shield us from the worst part of a situation so that we will be shielded from the worry. You should not confuse this with a lack of trust."

"I guess you're right," Anakin replied. "Sometimes I just feel like I'm left out of everything."

"I am certain that Obi-Wan felt the same way before he was a Jedi."

"I wouldn't know. He never talks to me about it."

"Guys, we don't have time for this lecture right now," Jim interrupted. "We need to put all our knowledge of this region of space together and figure out where they would hide such a weapon."

They all looked at the maps that Jim had brought along. Anakin and Amidala were puzzled by the differences in the maps. "How could these planets be in different places like this?" Amidala asked.

"Something big and powerful," Jim replied. "Plus, the planets that were destroyed as a test for that weapon."

"They destroyed planets as a test for a weapon? How?"

"I don't know. The weapon has the ability to destroy a planet, and the ones that were destroyed were most likely those that opposed them."

Anakin looked at the maps a moment. "Well, if you really wanted it to be hidden, you could hide it in the Maw itself. There are passages through the Maw. A Force user can find them."

"A Force user," Jim said thoughtfully.

"It is all coming together, Captain," Spock said. "Is it not?"

Jim nodded. "This Sith lord is hiding his ultimate weapon in the Maw. That's why they were cracking down on those insignificant smugglers at the time we were at before. The weapon was nearing completion and they were afraid someone would see it before they made their big debut."

"How could they destroy planets in the outer rim without anyone knowing it?" Solan asked.

"Because there is no Republic presence out there," Anakin said. "It's why there is slavery as well, and why the Hutts can control Tatooine and be gangsters. I've heard space pilots talk about the patrols and how they escaped them. There have already been patrols out there, but they thought it was the Pyke Syndicate or the Trade Federation who were doing it to stop smuggling so they can completely control the trade routes."

"But they weren't sure," Jim said. He looked at Anakin. "Do you know the way into the Maw?"

Anakin looked surprised. "Me? Well, no, but I'm sure I could find it, but I was ordered to stay here."

"Anakin, we can't just ignore this," Padme declared.

"They'll never let me go. You would have to take Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan."

"But these planets out here are where we grew up."

Anakin frowned. "I understand what you're saying, but as you have even pointed out, I'm a Jedi, and I have rules."

"He is correct," Spock said. "He cannot simply go off on his own mission."

"Suppose he's on our ship?" Jim asked. "And we're going out there and we ask for his help?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at that suggestion. "Captain, may I point out that we are not in our galaxy, and Anakin may not escape consequences as you do."

"Spock, I'm not talking about mutiny or anything. I'm talking about trying to save this galaxy from devastation. This is serious."

"I understand that, but he must still abide by his rules."

"I don't agree," Padme argued. "If what he says is true, then we are obligated to find out what we can, and no rules should stop that."

"I'm glad someone around here can see the gravity of this," Jim said.

"Do you have any proof?"

"No. That's what we have to get. We have to find this weapon and prove that it's there, prove what's happening."

"Captain, there is one other factor which we must consider," Spock said. "That is the power of the weapon. The Enterprise could be destroyed if there is such a weapon functional. Plus, there would be security around such a project."

Jim nodded. "I don't think the death star would be capable of firing at us at this time," he said. "It would have to be in the early stages of construction."

"You may be right," Spock agreed. "But as I pointed out, there must be significant security around such a secret."

"Yeah, and they're not going to want it to get out about it either."

"I could help you pilot your ship around them," Anakin volunteered. "I'll use the Force to guide us."

"I'm not sure Mister Sulu would approve of that," Jim said.

"I thought _you_ were the captain."

Jim smiled slightly at that. "I am. And that also means that you have to follow my orders."

"Yes, Sir."

Amidala folded her arms. "I think he's really going to enjoy this."

"Hey, any time I get to pilot a new ship, I like it," Anakin declared. "So, where is your ship?"

"It's in space," Jim replied.

"Oh, right. You don't have to bring your ship down to the planet."

"No. Not unless we choose to."

"Are you going to tell Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan that we're going?"

"Sure," Jim said. "I just might leave out that little detail that you two are going along."

"You mean three? My mother is here too. I don't like leaving her unprotected right now."

"Right. Three. Just get ready."

Jim walked outside and looked out across the lake while he flipped open his communicator. "Enterprise."

"Yes, Captain," Sulu answered.

"Have Uhura patch me through to the palace. I need to speak with Qui-Gon."

There was silence for a moment. "Coming in now, Captain," Uhura said.

"Qui-Gon here."

"My crew and I are about to go out and explore some of the outer rim territory here," Jim said. "Are you interested in going?"

"Yes."

"I'm taking Anakin, Padme, and Shmi along. I believe Anakin can help us pilot some of the way."

Qui-Gon was silent a moment. "If that is what you wish," he said.

"We'll be there shortly."

Jim closed the communicator and went back inside. "Get ready for transport," he said. "Spock, once we're aboard the Enterprise, I want you to go to the palace to transport Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Also make sure the crew is all aboard."

Anakin frowned. "I thought you weren't taking them," he said.

"I told them I'm taking you as a guide."

"Qui-Gon agreed to that?"

"Yes."

Anakin looked puzzled but he did not say anymore. He took Amidala's hand in his, and Jim could not help but notice the looks exchanged between them, and they seemed to stand close together for two people who were just acquaintances. He opened his communicator as they were all ready. "Scotty. We're ready for transport. Eight to beam aboard."

"Starting now, Sir," Scotty replied.

They were soon aboard the Enterprise. Everyone left the transporter room except for Spock. "Jim, exactly what is your plan?" Bones asked as they were walking down the corridor.

"Like I said, we're going to explore," Jim replied. He lowered his voice. "Keep Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan occupied, will ya? I don't want them making Anakin nervous."

"How am I supposed to keep them occupied?"

"I don't know. Get together with Spock."

"Maybe he can bore them to death with his logical outlook on life."

"Whatever. Get quarters for Shmi."

Jim walked on to the Bridge with Anakin and Padme following him, along with Solan. "Jim, are you sure we ought to trust him with the ship?" Solan asked.

"We can't get through there on our own," Jim replied. "Besides, Sulu is still going to be there."

Jim sat down in the captain's chair. "Mister Sulu, as soon as Spock is back aboard, take us out," he said. "Anakin will give you coordinates to Kessel."

"Yes Sir," Sulu replied.

Soon, Spock was back aboard and they were on their way further into a strange galaxy…


	13. Chapter 13

Jim stood in the conference room with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, as well as Spock. "I do not believe you can accomplish what you want by these actions," Obi-Wan declared. "You're going to find trouble if there is such a weapon as what you describe."

"Oh, there is one," Jim assured him. "And I'm not looking for trouble. I'm looking for evidence."

"You will find trouble anyway."

"Obi-Wan, if Captain Kirk is right about this threat, something must be done," Qui-Gon interrupted. "We cannot simply sit back and watch it happen."

"Master, the Council doesn't even know we're out here," Obi-Wan said. "What would they say if they knew we were going on this mission with them?"

"They do not need to know until we find what we're looking for. If we find nothing, then there will be no need to mention this. However, they knew we were going to Naboo along with the captain."

"That's because Anakin was there and you're his master. You shouldn't be letting him do this without the approval of the Council."

"Obi-Wan, I will not continue to argue with you about this matter. Sometimes we must do what we feel is right rather than running to the Council with every problem."

"You could be on the Council if you would follow the rules."

"Perhaps I do not want to be on the Council. There are times when one must walk on the edge of boundaries, young Jedi. Do you care what happens to this galaxy?"

"Of course, Master."

"Then we will find out what we can in order to stop this threat."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan sat down at the table. He thought Qui-Gon should at least tell the other Jedi what they were doing, but Qui-Gon had never been one to report everything they did.

Jim pointed to the maps he had shown Anakin and Padme. "You can see the differences in these maps," he said.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied as he studied the maps with curiosity. He knew just by looking at those that something was not as it should be. "You believe this weapon will be tested on these planets."

"I do."

"I have never heard of such a weapon that could destroy a planet. However, there have been rumors of another type of device, and it could be the explanation of why these planets are no longer in their own orbits." Qui-Gon pointed to the planets on the maps that were clearly not where they should be on the second. "There is no other explanation unless the maps were altered in some way."

"This is how it looked when our ship uploaded the maps," Jim said.

"Centerpoint Station has been a rumor, one that we thought untrue. Who would suspect that something could move a planet out of its orbit?"

"Wait. What?"

Qui-Gon pointed to two planets which were among the core worlds on the map of the future which were not there on the present map. "Tallus and Tralus," he said. "They are not there, but if this map is accurate, they will be there later."

"Right. But you said something about a device that can move planets?"

"Yes. But it is not controlled by the Empire. It was built to protect Corellia."

Jim looked at the map. "Corellia? That's where Kavis Jocle is from."

"Perhaps our friend can tell us more about this. However, that information can wait until later. Our present concern is what is happening near Kessel." Qui-Gon pointed to the map in the region where Kessel was. "The Kessel Run is here," he said. "It is called that because of the dangers and the obstacles which smugglers must face in order to get their shipment through."

"The Kessel Run," Jim said thoughtfully.

"It was mentioned on our previous trip to this galaxy," Spock said. "Another acquaintance from here mentioned it. He was a smuggler."

"Yeah, well, he was only bragging on his ship when he mentioned it." Jim looked at Qui-Gon. "What obstacles?"

"I am not certain. Most smugglers are more braggers than detail oriented," Qui-Gon said. "However, the gravity well of the Maw can be destructive if one does not know the way around it or the correct way to navigate it."

"Anakin says there's a way through it that he can find by using the Force."

"Yes. I have heard this. However, I have not been into the Maw. It is said that there are great dangers there."

"Well, we've never run from danger…except when we had to."

"You would not be able to run from these dangers."

"We've been in some pretty tight situations before. I want to talk to Anakin more about what he learned from the space pilots."

When Jim entered the Bridge, Anakin was at the helm with Sulu who was telling him how the controls worked. "Anakin, I'd like to talk to you," Jim said. "I want to know more about what you learned from space pilots and others you met on Tatooine. Did they ever say anything about the Kessel run?"

"Sure," Anakin answered. "It's a spice run from Kessel to the Si'Klaata Cluster. Passes right by the black holes, but they actually help them make the run in a shorter length of time. It's pretty dangerous with all the patrols and the fighting over the trade routes though. Thing is that the tension has become even worse lately."

"I guess we'll find out why when we arrive at Kessel."

When they came out of warp at Kessel, they could see that it looked like nothing more than a brown ball with a few clouds drifting around it. " _That_ is what all this is about?" Bones asked.

"No," Jim replied. "It's about what they get out of it."

"Looks almost as bad as that Qualor Two."

"This is not a junk yard, and the Southern Hemisphere looks better kept than the Northern one."

Bones and Spock looked a moment. "You are correct, Captain," Spock said. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"Because the Royal Family lives there," Anakin said as he walked up to them.

"I didn't realize there was a royal family on this planet," Jim replied.

"Yeah. They look the other way while their people are made into slaves to work in those spice mines. They don't care. They sit there in luxury while their people suffer."

"Maybe we should go and talk to them first then."

"If you think it will help. I doubt they would listen to you."

"At least they will hear what I have to say."

"You can try. Maybe I should go with you."

"No. I wouldn't want any of you to cause them to think Chancellor Valorum sent you there."

"Right."

They went back around to the helm. "Uhura, hail the Southern Hemisphere," Jim said.

In only a few moments, they received a reply. A humanoid appeared on the screen who gave all the appearance of being a royal guard with his uniform and his posture. Not to mention his suspicious stare. "I am Captain Jerekoby Gamhill of the Royal Guard of Kessel," he said.

Jim thought that sounded rather impressive. "I'm Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I wondered if I might have an audience with your King and Queen."

"For what purpose?"

"I would like to talk to them about the condition of their planet, and to ask them some questions about this area of space."

"I will ask them if they want to see you. Good day."

The transmission ended. "Well, that was brief," Bones remarked. "You think they'll really let you in to see them?"

"I don't know. Surely, they won't refuse a starship captain," Jim replied, sounding uncertain.

"Maybe you should have told them you're from another galaxy."

"I don't think that would have been a good idea. If they're connected with this trouble, that might have gotten us into something worse than what we've already been in."

"I think we're going to get into something worse anyway."

"You always do."

"Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura announced.

"From the planet?" Jim asked.

"No. It's not clear where it's coming from. It's just a voice message."

"Let's hear it."

Uhura opened the channel and a voice which sounded rather odd, but only because it was disguised came through: _Captain Kirk, you should be cautious in whatever you're doing. You are being monitored._

Jim waited to see if there was more. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes," Uhura replied.

"Monitored? Who could be monitoring us?"

"Maybe someone followed us."

"At warp?"

"Since the Enterprise leaves a distinctive signature, it may be possible for us to be tracked easier in this galaxy," Spock said.

"Sulu, scan the area," Jim said as he looked out the viewport at Kessel and surrounding space.

Sulu was silent a moment. "I'm not picking up anything unusual," he said. "But like all other areas of space in this galaxy, there's just a lot of space travel."

"Anything lingering around here close?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Perhaps whoever sent that message is trying to deter you from finding more information," Spock suggested.

"You could be right," Jim replied. "Maybe they sent that message to find out where we are."

"You think they can trace the message to here?" Bones asked.

"They can," Anakin said. "The real question would be: how did they get this frequency?"

Jim scowled at that. "You're right," he replied. "How would anyone know this frequency except those we've shared it with?"

"Perhaps all of the spies have not been rooted out of the Jedi temple," Qui-Gon suggested.

Obi-Wan looked perplexed by that thought. "You think there are more Sith among the Jedi?"

"Perhaps not Sith, but traitors."

"But how would they get that information from Yoda and Mace Windu? They were the only ones who know besides us."

"Don't forget the Chancellor knows. We all know there are spies among his entourage."

"I can't believe he would be so careless as to let one of them know."

"I agree. However, they may have found out another way."

"This is getting worse all the time," Bones grumbled as he looked at Jim. "They can't be monitoring this ship, can they?"

"They may be visually monitoring it," Spock said. "They could not possibly be monitoring it any other way. There are no visitors onboard the ship other than our guests."

Jim turned around toward Spock. "And the Senator's entourage," he said. "Remember what happened when we arrived at Coruscant?"

"I do," Spock replied.

"You mean you think we have a spy onboard the ship?" Bones whispered.

"It is the only explanation."

"How do we find out who it is?"

"A better question would be: how could they send a message from this ship without it being detected?" Jim said. "Although it's probably a frequency that this ship doesn't detect."

"I believe you are correct, Captain," Spock agreed.

"I have to talk to Padme. Spock, you have the Bridge. Let me know if we get an answer from the planet."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim left the Bridge, followed by Bones and even Qui-Gon. They went to Padme's quarters and Jim rang the door chime. "Enter," Padme said.

Jim and the others walked in. "I have to say I'm not used to speaking to a door," Padme said.

Jim smiled slightly at that. "I need to talk to you in private," he said. "I think we should go to the conference room."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes."

"Lead the way, Captain."

They went to the conference room and sat at the table. Jim told Padme what had happened. "You think someone in my company is a spy?" Padme asked. "That's absurd. They have to pass the highest security clearance."

"It doesn't matter," Jim replied. "You wouldn't be the first leader to have a traitor among your trusted advisors and guards. I've even had a traitor aboard my ship. Do you have any new people?"

Padme considered that. "I do, but I can't believe they would do such a thing."

"I don't know that they have, but I know there is only one way that anyone could be observing this ship and know what we're doing."

"How do you know you don't have a stowaway?"

"It's not likely. They would be noticed."

"You must entertain the possibility that you have a traitor among your own people," Qui-Gon said. "No one can be certain of everyone. It has no reflection on you."

"Could you find a traitor if there was one?" Jim asked.

"The Force can detect deception at times. However, it is not a lie detector."

Jim turned back to Padme. "I want to meet everyone you brought with you," he said. "Don't tell them why we're meeting. Just say you're having a meeting with me and that you want everyone with you. Bring them to this room."

"We will be here shortly, Captain," Amidala replied.

When Amidala was gone, Jim turned back to Qui-Gon. "Are you sure you can't tell if someone is nervous or hostile?" Jim asked.

Qui-Gon considered that. "We will do what we can, Captain Kirk," he said.

"Surely you can use your ability to help your galaxy. This is serious."

Just then, Jim's communicator chirped. He flipped it open. "Kirk here."

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the planet," Spock said.

"Patch it through to the conference room."

"Transferring now."

Jim turned on the communication system and Captain Jerekoby Gamhill appeared on the screen. "Captain Kirk," he said. "The King and Queen have agreed to have an audience with you. You will be expected in four hours."

"Four hours?"

"Yes. They want to prepare for you. There will be a dinner."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"We will send you coordinates."

"Thank you."

The transmission ended. Jim blew out a breath. "Why does there always have to be a dinner?" he murmured.

"At least you gained an audience," Qui-Gon reminded him. "Obi-Wan and I will go with you if you wish. We will be disguised as someone else."

"Part of my crew?"

"I'm afraid we would be recognized."

"We'll talk about all this later. I have to get with Spock and make plans."

Jim left the conference room and went back to the Bridge. "Spock, we're meeting the queen and king in four hours…for a dinner," Jim said.

"Oh great," Bones said sarcastically.

"I want you with me, Spock, Bones, and Solan. I'm about to talk to Padme and her people in the conference room. I also want to take Carol and Uhura with us."

"What do you hope to accomplish from this meeting, Captain?" Spock asked.

"Who knows? Bones, come with me to meet with Padme's people."

Jim and Bones left the Bridge again and went to the conference room. Padme and her people were just arriving. They all sat around the table, and Jim sat at the end. "I wanted to meet with all of you because we believe we have a spy aboard the ship," Jim said bluntly. "I realize we're in a strange galaxy and some of you might not trust us but I assure you that if we catch the spy, they'll be imprisoned on our ship in our brig. Until this mission is over, we want all communicators handed in to my security officer. I won't allow anyone to endanger my crew." Jim pressed a button beside him. "Spock, could you come in here, please?"

Spock soon arrived at the conference room and stood beside the door. "I want you to take everyone's communicators and any other electronic devices they have," Jim said.

Jim looked at everyone around the table, and there were looks of confusion and resentment. He supposed they did not like it because he did not trust them. He stood up. "Let's begin," he said.

Bones stood beside Spock to scan people as they went out. Padme stopped and looked up at Spock. "I hope you don't think I am a spy," she said.

"Absolutely not, Senator," Spock replied.

"I'm pleased to know that."

Jim came up to them, and Amidala turned her gaze on him. "People who work for me are held in the highest confidence," she said.

"Me too," Jim replied. "But like I said, I've even had a spy on my ship before."

"I hope this turns out to be untrue, but I agree that it is better safe than sorry."

"It is because this is a dangerous mission even without a spy."

"If you need any help with diplomacy, I would be happy to help."

"I'm sure you have a lot more experience with this type of meeting. Would this queen and king know you?"

"They might, but it might help you to have someone they know along."

"I think they probably wouldn't like your agenda against that army."

"You may be right because if this plot you suggest is true, they would benefit from the army."

"Right. I know it sounds incredible, but it's true."

"And what if you should run into trouble on this planet? You know you could end up in the spice mines."

"We're always expecting trouble. We prepare for it before we go on missions."

"What is everyone left on this ship supposed to do if you run into trouble?"

"My crew knows what to do."

"We should," Bones remarked.

"We'll do what we always do," Jim said. "We'll find the way. It doesn't matter if we are in a strange galaxy. It's basically the same. We're visiting a strange planet."

"You are correct, Captain," Spock agreed. "However, in our galaxy, we usually have an idea of what sort of people we are dealing with. We know very little of this galaxy and those who dominate."

"We have four hours to learn." Jim looked at Amidala. "I'd like you and the Jedi to tell us everything you can about this planet, its royal family, and this spice trade."

"When do we start?" Amidala asked.

"No time like the present. We'll get everyone together and we'll know more than we know now by the time we go down there. You can also help us with a little etiquette."

"I'll be glad to."


	14. Chapter 14

Jim stood in front of the mirror in his quarters. He didn't particularly like his dress uniform but today, he would wear it. The door chime sounded. "Enter," he said.

Carol came in dressed in a long, flowing blue dress. "Nice," Jim said.

"I thought maybe you would wear something that looks like royalty," Carol replied.

"Like what? I'm not royalty."

"You're a captain."

"Yeah, but not like Captain Jerekoby Gamhill of the Royal Guard of Kessel."

Carol laughed at Jim's mockery of Gamhill's prideful recitation of that title. "I suppose he has something to be proud of," she said.

Jim smiled. "I guess. He's a captain on a backwater planet." He looked in he mirror again. "Do I?"

"Jim. What kind of question is that?"

"Sometimes I don't think I'm such a credit to Starfleet."

"Yes, you are." Carol put her arms around him. "Besides, I love you."

Jim could not help but smile then. "I love you too."

"I would think you had more confidence in yourself by now."

"I'm working on it. You know I still have trouble with negotiations."

"Anyone could have trouble with that. Every negotiation can't turn out well."

"Right."

The door chime sounded again. "Enter," Jim said.

Doctor McCoy came in this time. He was also dressed in his dress uniform. "Well, are you ready for this meeting?" he asked. He could not help but notice Carol's dress. "Maybe you'll draw some of the attention."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be I guess," Jim replied.

"You think we'll have to bow?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should take Padme with us and let her talk to them. She's an expert at diplomacy."

"So you're nervous."

"Very. I'm not used to meeting kings and queens."

"Just don't say anything stupid."

"Doctor, I don't think he's going to say anything stupid," Carol declared. "Just act like you would with any other dignitary. If you can meet Admirals and act properly, you can do this. Besides, you met the Queen of Naboo."

Jim nodded. "Right. But she likes us."

"We've met plenty of people who don't like us," Bones said. "These people don't know whether they like us or not."

"Do you think they have heard of us?"

"Probably. It seems your fame has spread across this galaxy as much as our own."

"That's not my fault."

"It kinda is. You're always doing something to get attention. After all, you killed a Sith lord who was trying to help his master take over."

"He was trying to kill me…or kidnap me."

"We should be cautious on this visit," Carol said. "They still want this technology."

"I know. I guess that's one of the things that's making me so nervous, but let's get going."

They left Jim's quarters and as they got out into the corridor, Spock was coming that way. "I assume you are ready, Captain," Spock said.

"I guess I am," Jim replied. "Is Solan ready?"

"I have not spoken with him, but I assume he is. Uhura is on her way to the shuttle bay. I assume we will take a shuttle since we obviously do not want to stir up anymore trouble about our transporter."

"Right. Is the shuttle ready?"

"It is, Captain."

As they rounded the corner to the shuttle bay, Solan joined them. He was wearing a Starfleet dress uniform that Spock had gotten for him. "This thing is itchy," Solan said.

"Don't mention that," Bones said. "I'll be glad when Starfleet decides to come up with a new uniform."

"Guys, can we just try not to think about discomfort right now," Jim said.

They walked into the shuttle bay. "Captain on deck!" someone yelled as everyone jumped to attention.

"As you were!" Jim said. He walked into the shuttle following Solan who would pilot it.

They were soon launching from the shuttle bay and headed down to the planet. "Why would anyone want to live on this planet?" Bones asked.

"It's their planet," Jim replied.

"Yeah, but it's mostly brown."

"At least it has a livable atmosphere."

As they drew nearer to the planet, two escorts met them to guide them down to the planet. They were surprised at the structures on the planet, but the palace was very elaborate. It looked like it was made out of smooth, royal blue marble and glistened in the sunlight. It was not like any castle they had ever seen. It did not have towers like most castles they had seen, even the castle on Naboo, but it looked like glass that had been shaped into pointed, swirling designs, and it spanned several acres. The surrounding kingdom looked well-cared for as well.

"Wow," Bones said. "I didn't expect something like that on this dirt ball."

Jim blew out a nervous breath. "I suppose people who have a trade from their planet like these have can have what they want," he remarked.

"It's beautiful," Carol said. "How did they build this?"

"Droids do everything in this galaxy," Bones declared.

Solan landed the ship on a platform outside the castle and shut it down. He looked at Jim. "Do I have to go in there?" Solan asked. "Or can I just stay with the ship?"

"Now, what did you bring all those weapons for if you're going to stay with the ship?" Jim asked.

Solan's mouth dropped open, but then he rolled his eyes. "How do you know I have weapons?" he asked.

"I've known you for quite a while, Solan."

"Right. But don't you think it would be better if we were kinda ready to make a swift exit?"

"Maybe this will go smoothly. Let's try to have a little faith, okay?"

Spock stood beside the ramp along with the others as Jim came back there and put his hat on. "Well, here we go," he said and headed down the ramp. The others fell in behind him and they finally met Captain Jerekoby Gamhill in person. He bowed slightly. "Captain Kirk," he said.

"Captain Gamhill," Jim replied.

"If you would follow me."

Jim and the others followed the captain who walked with all the confidence that he showed when talking with them. Jim tried to stand up straighter as they entered the palace. If it was elaborate outside, it was luxurious on the inside and smelled like flowers. The structure allowed natural light in as well.

They walked down a long corridor and then Captain Gamhill stopped at two large doors and turned to Jim and his followers. "No weapons are allowed in this room," he said.

"I'm not carrying any weapons," Jim replied.

"Are any of your followers?"

Jim was not sure it would be good diplomacy to lie. "Only my bodyguard," he replied honestly. "You're carrying weapons. We're not here as a threat to you."

Gamhill frowned slightly. "Any threats toward the king or queen will be met with deadly force," he declared.

"I understand."

"Good."

As Gamhill turned toward the doors, Jim reached for Carol's hand. She squeezed his hand warmly. The doors opened and they followed Captain Gamhill into the throne room where the king and queen sat on thrones which were of the same design as the castle. "Your Majesties, I present Captain James Kirk of the starship U.S.S. Enterprise," Gamhill said with a bow.

Jim thought that title sounded very impressive when Gamhill said it. He realized the king and queen were looking at him now. He bowed. "Your majesties. I thank you for allowing us to visit your planet."

"You are quite welcome," the king said. "We have heard of you, Captain Kirk."

"I wasn't aware of that."

"We do keep up with the news, even way out here. You have become quite famous especially since it is rumored that you come from another galaxy."

Jim was a bit dumbfounded for a moment. "Rumors spread quickly," he said, not wanting to admit he was from another galaxy, although he thought maybe this whole galaxy knew it by now.

"Perhaps you can tell us more about your galaxy over dinner."

"I would be happy to, Your Majesty. I would also like to hear more about your planet."

The king stood up. "You and your wife will dine with the queen and myself," he said. "Shall we go?"

Jim was rather stunned. "Sir? Are you saying the others with me won't be dining with us?"

"Oh, they will be accommodated in a separate dining room."

Jim was not sure what to say to that. "I was under the impression that we would all dine together," he said.

"We dine at the honorary table. The others dine in the dining room. Come."

Jim turned to the others. "Captain, I must object," Spock said quietly. "They are separating you from your crew."

"What can I do?" Jim asked. "I don't want to cause an incident over a dinner table."

"This isn't just about dinner," Bones declared. "This is about us in a strange galaxy, and now, they're separating you from your friends and your bodyguard."

"I don't think he can do anything about it," Uhura said. "Maybe he just won't be at the same table with us."

"She's right," Carol agreed. She folded her arms. "I can't believe you let him call me your wife."

"What could I do?" Jim asked. "I couldn't argue with him right there. Besides…" He put his arm around her. "Maybe it's not too far in the future."

"Will you stop that?" Solan asked. "This is serious."

"I think everything will be fine. Just relax. That's an order."

They all did not like it but they knew when he said that, they might as well stop protesting. Jim followed Captain Gamhill, and he showed them to their designated places. Jim and Carol were taken to a dining table that was in a separate room than the other but could be seen. Jim looked toward the table where Spock and the others were, and they were all certainly looking that way.

As they were seated, Jim wondered just what they ate on this planet. "I wonder if they have the same table etiquette as we have in our galaxy," Carol whispered.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "But I guess we can learn."

"I don't know if I'm hungry."

"You're just nervous. My stomach's in knots."

"Why? You've done well so far."

"Right. I don't even know their names."

"I guess they like to be called 'Your Majesty'."

As the king and queen came in, they were announced and everyone stood up. "King Atvees and Queen Lerramya," Captain Gamhill announced.

"I wonder if he developed that voice from yelling," Bones murmured as he stood beside Spock.

Spock did not reply to that but sat down after the king and queen were seated. "I still don't like them being separated from us," Solan declared. "Even if we can see them."

"We will cooperate as long as Jim tells us to," Spock replied. "We will not be rude."

The others all fell silent after that but they sat at an angle so they could see what was happening at the other dining table…

Jim looked at the soup that had been brought. He thought it looked like pea soup…he hoped that's what it tasted like. He wondered if he was supposed to wait until the king and queen began eating first. He was soon relieved of that worry as the king took a bite first.

Jim took a bite but he knew right away that it was not pea soup. However, it had a pleasant flavor. He figured it was better not to ask.

"So, Captain Kirk," King Atvees said. "Do you come from another galaxy?"

Jim wished he did not start out with that question. "We do," he answered.

"How did you come to be in our galaxy? I have heard that you were here before."

Jim nodded. "We were. I'm not sure how we got here. It's complicated."

"You mean, you were there one moment, and then here the next?"

"No." Jim did not want to explain all that. "With all due respect, Sir, I think it would be better if we didn't tell too much about that. I don't understand this occurrence, but we're here."

"Do you know how to get back to your galaxy?"

"Yes. But while we're here, we're exploring this galaxy and trying to help all of you who live here."

"Help us?"

"Yes. There is a lot of criminal activity going on in your galaxy, and a lot of evil beings who want to be in control."

The king was silent a moment, and Jim wondered if he had offended him. "Do you know who these beings are?" he asked finally.

"We have an idea," Jim replied.

"What brings you to this part of the galaxy?"

"We believe there's a very big secret hidden out here somewhere."

"On Kessel?"

"No. Out here in this area of the galaxy somewhere."

"What sort of secret?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss all that at this time. Has anything unusual happened here?"

"There are always unusual occurrences on this planet, Captain. Are you accusing us of corroborating with criminals?"

"No. I would never."

They ate in silence, finishing the soup. While the next course was being brought, King Atvees leaned back in his chair. "Captain, what exactly did bring you to our planet?" he asked. "You requested an audience with us, but you haven't said much since you've been here."

Jim thought about that a moment. "I just wanted to talk to you about what happens on the northern half of your planet," he said. "Doesn't it bother you that it's being mined by traders who run over anyone who gets in their way?"

Atvees frowned. "You're referring to the Pyke Syndicate."

"Yes. And besides that, they may be funding this terror that's threatening this galaxy."

"Captain Kirk, you are dancing around the full story of what you're talking about. What do you think you know?"

"I happen to know that there's a Sith lord who is trying to control the Senate on Coruscant."

"We're not part of the Republic. What goes on in their Senate is not our concern."

"But it's going to affect this whole galaxy. You can't possibly think you can sit here untouched."

"They don't care about this area here. There's nothing here."

Jim did not know if he had ever seen anyone so unconcerned about their own galaxy. "But they're using this part of the galaxy to fund their weapons, their army, and they're going to get into power if no one stops them."

Atvees drank from his golden cup, the jewels in his rings catching the light. "I live on a planet that is of no benefit except to those who mine the spice," he said.

"But they enslave people," Jim replied. "Probably even some of your own people."

"Do you know anything about the Pyke Syndicate?"

"I know some. I know they're a gangster organization, and they even corroborate with the Hutts who are well-known gangsters. They're controlling this area of space. I'm sure you've heard of the trouble at the so-called Kessel Run?"

"Of course, but that's caused by smugglers who try and take the spice into the Republic unlicensed."

"But it's okay for the Pyke Syndicate because they deliver to the high society individuals who control it?"

Atvees bristled at that. "Young Captain, remember that you are a guest here," he said warningly. "I don't appreciate being insulted at my own table."

"I apologize, but I'm concerned about this."

"You are not even from this galaxy, and yet you sit here trying to tell me what should and should not be going on here."

"Atvee," Queen Lerramya said quietly. "As you said, he is our guest. You asked him what he wanted to discuss with you. He is telling you."

Jim looked at the queen who was very beautiful. She had blond hair which was pulled up into an elaborate style, and she wore a golden, jeweled crown. She smiled at Jim and Carol, her blue eyes twinkling. "I think that you should be concerned about these facts," the queen went on.

Atvees frowned but his look of anger softened as he looked toward his queen. "Mya, you know that we cannot interfere with the spice trade," he said.

"It's about time you did take a stand for something."

Atvees looked at Jim. "They do not bother us," he said. "We do not bother them."

"Is that the deal you have with them?" Jim asked.

"You think I am a coward?"

"That's not what he's saying at all," Carol spoke up. "He's saying that you should be more concerned with what's happening because it will eventually affect you and your kingdom here. Whether you are involved with the Republic or not, you will be affected, and not only because of your alliance with the Pyke Syndicate, but because you are turning a blind eye to what's happening to your own people. You will have no loyalty from those you serve."

"What can I do?" Atvees asked.

"You can tell me what you know about what they're doing," Jim said. "Tell me who controls the Pyke Syndicate."

"As far as I know, the Pyke family controls it. They live on the planet, Oba Diah. That's where it's all controlled from."

"All I can tell you is that if all this continues, millions of people are going to die."

"You cannot defeat the Pyke Syndicate. They even defeated the Hutts."

"There's always a way. You just have to find it. If we take care of both ends, they can't hold together."

Atvees was silent a moment. "You are very convincing, young captain, but I fear that you do not know what you are getting into. The Pyke Syndicate is not the only crime family in operation."

"I realize that, but they seem to be the ones who are helping to fund this Sith lord's agenda."

"How do you know all this?" Atvees asked.

"Because I've been to this galaxy before."

Just then, the second course of their ten-course dinner arrived…

"I wonder what they're talking about in there," Bones said as he looked at the new dish that had been delivered.

"I am sure we will find out later," Spock replied.

"It looked like it got a little heated there for a minute."

"I agree. However, they seem to be talking civilly again."

"I hope Jim is careful what he says to this king. You think he called him an unconcerned jerk?"

"I do not believe so, Doctor."

"It's hard to believe all that trouble out there is centered around what's going on here on this dirt ball."

"Doctor, as we have seen many times, appearances can be deceiving."

"Right. We might ought to think of that when we're eating this food."

"The soup was quite pleasing. Did you not like it?"

"It was good. Nothing I've ever tasted before."

"It is likely that we will taste many things in this dinner that we have not tasted before."

"I just hope they don't poison us. I mean, we don't even know these people."

"Will you stop predicting gloom and doom?" Solan asked. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm just pointing out the facts," Bones said.

"No. You're pointing out the worst scenario."

"So what? Somebody needs to around this crowd."

"It always seems to be you."

"Cause I can see what's really happening."

"Whatever."

"I believe this conversation needs to end," Spock said.

"Are you that anxious about what they're talking about?" Bones asked.

"I would not call it anxious. However, I am curious."

"They're talking about the Pyke Syndicate," Uhura said. "The captain is talking to him about turning a blind eye while his people suffer."

The others all looked at her. "How do you know?" Bones asked.

"I can read lips."

Spock looked rather perplexed. "Why did you not share this with us earlier?" he asked.

"You didn't ask."

Bones went back to eating. "Well, that's the statement of the night," he declared.

Jim looked at the next course of the meal before him. It was a small portion of what looked like fish. He wondered what kind of fish it was but he did not ask. He took a bite of it and thought it tasted like any other fish. He looked to see that Carol seemed to be enjoying the meal. "It's very good," she said.

"It is," Jim replied.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I'm not sure. I just want to get this king to thinking about his planet and this part of the galaxy."

"Are you going to tell him about the death star?"

"I haven't decided that yet. I don't know if I should."

"How can you get his help if you don't tell him exactly what's happening?"

Jim considered that while he finished the fish. He looked at the drink and wondered what it was but he took a sip of it. It was rather fruity but it definitely had a bite to it and seemed to make his mouth tingle. He wished there was a glass of water and he would just drink that rather than any other drinks.

"King Atvees, I realize that you don't know me, and you don't know all the details about what I'm talking about, but I assure you that I'm telling you the truth," Jim said.

"Why can't you tell me the rest?" Atvees asked.

"There's a monstrous weapon being developed, and it is powerful enough to destroy planets."

The king and queen were both visibly surprised and troubled by this news. "Destroy planets?" Atvees asked. "How?"

"I don't know how," Jim replied. "I just know it can. We think it's being hidden out here somewhere, perhaps even in the Maw."

"And you think it's being funded by the spice trade."

"I do. Where else would they get enough to build something like this and to create an army supposedly for the Republic without anyone else knowing it?"

Atvees was silent as he sipped his drink again. He could not deny that he had suspected something was strange about an army being created and the Republic knowing nothing about it. "You definitely have a point," he said. "But do you have any proof, and who is this mysterious Sith lord? How do you know all this?"

"The Jedi know, but they have to have absolute proof before anything can be done because hostility has already grown against them."

"And you think that is influenced by that Sith lord too, I'm guessing."

"I don't see who else it could be."

"It all just seems impossible."

"It started long before now."

"I will listen to you more about this after our dinner, Captain Kirk. For now, I would like to hear about your galaxy."

Jim began telling them about his own galaxy, about Earth and other planets he had visited. He found that they were quite interested in what he had to say, and he thought they were starting to believe him and trust him more too. He tried to make his story interesting, and even tried to leave out some of the bad parts.

"You live in a very interesting galaxy," Atvees said.

"You do too," Jim replied. "A lot of interesting characters here."

"I honestly have not heard of any weapon being developed, but I have heard of the army that was created for the Republic."

"Do you know anything about the Kaminoans?"

"Not much. They keep to themselves mostly. They live on a water world, so it's not that easy to visit, and I certainly don't need any clones."

When they were finished with their dinner, King Atvees showed Jim and the others around the palace and the grounds. "Don't you think it's odd that they live here on this barren planet in this oasis?" Bones asked quietly.

"Why?" Jim asked. "It's their home."

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem right somehow."

"I don't believe they have anything to do with the death star or anything. Although they do know about the spice trade. It's quite a large industry. They didn't know much about the Kaminoans either."

"You trust him, Captain?" Spock asked.

"Yeah. I do. I don't think he's lying."

"What is our next move?"

"We're gonna go take a look in that Maw. If it's there, we'll see it."

After bidding farewell to the king and queen, Jim and the others headed for their ship. It was nighttime now, and they could see the stars as the sky was not completely covered with clouds. The palace glistened even in the dim light. "I think the meeting went rather well," Carol said as they walked toward the ship.

"I have to agree since I was calling him an inconsiderate coward," Jim replied.

"You didn't really call him that, did you?" Bones asked.

"Of course not, but he got the impression that I was."

"Did he threaten to have you thrown in the dungeon?"

"No. He finally came to realize that I was telling him the truth."

"Do you believe he will help us in this situation, Captain?" Spock asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "They really don't know anything about the death star."

As they were about to go around the ship to the boarding ramp, a being stepped from behind the ship. The being was clearly female, and she was carrying a weapon that they had never seen before, but it was a long, glowing whip. "Well, Captain Kirk," she said. "We finally meet on my terms."

Before Jim could say anything, Carol had drawn a phaser from somewhere under her dress, and Solan had also drawn a blaster. "Oh, come now, you know you can't defeat me," the woman said. "I'm Ventress. Your friend and I have met."

"What do you want?" Jim asked.

"My master wants you. Come with me, and the rest of your crew can go on their way."

"Do you always underestimate your opponents?" Spock asked.

Ventress turned her gaze toward him. "You can't possibly think you can win against me," she said.

While Spock had her distracted, Jim pressed a button on his communicator which alerted Scotty to beam them up to the ship. "We're more resourceful than you think," Jim said just before light began encircling them.

They saw the rage on Ventress's face before they saw the transporter room. "Nice work, Scotty," Jim said. "Get the shuttle."

"Working on it, Sir," Scotty replied.

"That was close," Solan said. "What if he couldn't transport us?"

"Solan, we're on the ship," Jim replied. "No what if's. That's an order."

Solan put his blaster in the holster as they left the transporter room. He thought Jim should think more about these close calls. He had seen what that woman could do, and if they captured Jim, they would get what they wanted which was the transporter technology.

Jim went to the Bridge. "Mister Sulu, are there any other ships in orbit?" he asked.

"Not around the Southern Hemisphere," Sulu answered.

"Did you see a ship descend to the planet?"

"No, sir."

Jim frowned. "Then she had to be on the planet before we ever arrived. How could they know we were coming here? No one knew we were coming here."

"She must be tracking us," Spock said.

"But how?"

"I do not know. Perhaps there is technology in this galaxy that we have not seen."

"You think it's a tracking device?"

"It couldn't be anything else," Solan put in. "If she tracked us here, she must have gone down to the planet on the other side and came around here so she wouldn't be detected by the Enterprise."

"She's a bounty hunter."

"Right. And they're not sloppy, and this bounty hunter can use the Force."

"I agree that she is quite a formidable foe," Spock said.

Jim turned to Sulu. "Scan the hull and see if you detect any sort of device," he said.

"I'm not sure our scanners could detect something that small," Sulu replied.

"How did she get something like that onto this ship?"

"Captain, while we were at Coruscant, there must have been thousands of ships going in and out. She could have fired it at us without us knowing."

Jim pressed the intercom button. "Mister Scott."

"Yes, Captain," Scotty answered.

"You got the shuttle yet?"

"Just got it, Sir."

"Can you configure the shields to send an electrical pulse around the ship to disable any sort of tracking device we may have picked up?"

Scotty was silent a moment. "A tracking device?"

"Yeah. We think someone may have planted one on the ship. If it's not out there, then it would have to be with someone onboard, but I don't think it could be detected inside the ship."

"No, sir. I'll see what I can do."

"We have to stop this bounty hunter from tracking us if we can."

Just then, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Padme walked onto the Bridge. "How did the meeting go?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Pretty well," Jim replied. "I don't believe they know anything about that weapon, but they know some about the spice trade. To tell you the truth, I think they sit there and are unconcerned about just about everything."

"You may be right."

Suddenly, Anakin stood up. "Didn't you say you encountered a Sith down on the planet?" he asked.

"Yes," Jim said.

"She's on this ship."

"Red alert!"

The red alert alarm began sounding in the ship. "Intruder alert," Jim said over the intercom. "Do not approach this intruder! Let us know if you see her!"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan drew their lightsabers. "We will track her down," Qui-Gon said. "You should seal this Bridge and remain here."

"I'm not going to let her destroy my ship or kill my crew," Jim declared.

"If you let her capture you, things will be much worse."

"She can't get off this ship."

"You do what you must, but we will find her."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left the Bridge and headed down the corridor. "I believe she is in a lower level, Master," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree," Qui-Gon replied. "She may attempt to cripple this ship."

They hurried down the corridor and into the turbo lift which took them down to Deck 19 where the shuttle bay was, and it also contained the warp core and engineering. It was not a good place for an intruder like the one they were after.

Jim and the others were watching the monitors to try and see where Ventress was, but they were not seeing her. "How can she avoid the cameras?" Jim asked.

"She can sense them," Anakin said.

"She has to be down there somewhere. She must have been on the shuttle when it was transported onto the ship."

"How sneaky of her."

Solan shook his head at that lame attempt at humor. "Are we going after her?" he asked. "Or are we staying here?"

"I'm sure the Jedi would have more of a chance of defeating her than we do," Jim replied.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came to the shuttle bay and stopped at the door. "I believe she is here," Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Perhaps she was unaware that there were Jedi aboard."

"Won't she be surprised."

They walked into the shuttle bay. "Show yourself, Ventress," Qui-Gon said. "We know you are here."

"You gang up on me?" Ventress asked.

"You have invaded this ship. These people have done nothing to you."

"I don't follow your Jedi rules, Qui-Gon Jinn. I work for profit now."

"You won't profit for long. Evil can never win."

"We'll see."

As they proceeded into the shuttle bay, they could hear light footsteps as Ventress moved around, taunting them. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan remained completely silent and concentrated. Suddenly, Qui-Gon whirled around and activated his lightsaber as Ventress swung at him with the energy whip. However, the whip could not be cut with the lightsaber. She retracted the whip and then swung it, attempting to coil it around Qui-Gon's ankle, but he avoided that easily.

Ventress then used the whip like a rope and catapulted herself up onto the catwalk above the shuttle bay. She ran toward another area of the ship. "We must find her!" Qui-Gon said.

They left the shuttle bay and came to Engineering next but now, they did not see Ventress. "Master, if she damages something in here…" Obi-Wan began.

"Let's not talk about what could happen," Qui-Gon interrupted. "Let's prevent it."

As they walked on into Engineering, Anakin was coming from the other way. He would not sit on the Bridge when he could help to find this menace. He moved down a corridor between conduits and drew his lightsaber as he knew he was getting closer to her. He felt an urgency to hurry and began running. He activated the lightsaber as he came around to the console where Ventress was about to cripple the ship. She practically hissed at him and drew her own lightsaber.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could hear the duel and could even see the light flashing from the lightsabers since it was rather dark in there because of the red alert. By the time they arrived, Ventress had evaded Anakin's lightsaber and this time, she had left Engineering.

"She's very fast," Anakin said.

"She is not here to fight us," Qui-Gon replied. "She only wishes to capture the captain or someone who can give her what she wants."

"I don't feel her in the Force now."

"She is concealing herself in the Force. She is a very dangerous foe."

"What should we do?" Anakin asked.

"You go back to the Bridge and make sure she does not endanger those there. I will remain here. Obi-Wan, you watch after the warp core. According to our friends, it is their way home."

Obi-Wan nodded and hurried from engineering. He was directed to the right area where the warp core was housed. He searched the whole area but did not find Ventress.

When Anakin arrived back at the Bridge, he told Jim and the others what was happening. "So, she's running free somewhere on the ship," Jim said. "There should be more people searching. We may not be Jedi, but a blaster shot in the right place can even take down a Force user."

"If you can get it in the right place," Anakin replied.

"We're gonna try."


	15. Chapter 15

Jim emerged from his quarters dressed in his regular captain's uniform. Solan had stood at the door waiting. He had also changed into his usual attire. "So, where do we start?" Solan asked.

"She wants me," Jim replied. "So, we know she will come wherever I am."

"You're not seriously going to use yourself as bait, are you?"

"She can't refuse. She has too much arrogance to pass up the opportunity."

"And just what if she succeeds at getting you and then manages to get off the ship? You know, she can get the shuttle bay doors open without anyone helping."

"Mister Sulu has them sealed, and they can only be opened with my command or Spock's, so no one is leaving this ship."

"What happens when you corner a wild cat?"

"Solan."

"Fine."

"No one can send any messages either, so she can't get anything off the ship."

"Well, why don't you let the Jedi handle her and we go on with our mission?"

"That's what I'm going to do for now," Jim said as he took a phaser rifle from the weapons locker, and strapped on a blaster as well.

"What are you about to do?"

"I'm going back to the Bridge. If she shows up there, she's going to have a hard time attacking. I want everyone up there armed."

Solan followed Jim back to the Bridge where Spock was waiting. "Spock, I want you to join that hunt for her," Jim said. "I want everyone on this Bridge armed, and I want you to make sure she doesn't take any technology out of this ship."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied. "What will you be doing?"

"We're going to finish our mission out here. I want to know if that death star is there."

Spock nodded and left the Bridge after he had armed everyone there. Jim sat in the Captain's chair. "Mister Sulu, Anakin, take us out of orbit," he said. "Let's see what's lurking in that Maw."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

They were soon moving and headed for the Maw. "We don't want to get too close to it," Anakin said as he was looking out at the swirl that was called warp. "It's not much different than hyperspace, I guess."

"I think it's faster. We're traveling past light speed. We will only be at warp for about 10 minutes."

They dropped out of warp and Jim stood up as he gaped at the Maw. He had definitely never seen anything like it. "Are you sure you know the way in there?" he asked.

"I do," Anakin said. "But I have to concentrate."

Jim stood behind the helm as they moved closer to the Maw. He had never been through a black hole but he had heard the story of the older Spock and how he traveled through a black hole to be in their time frame. "We won't be…traveling through time, right?" he asked.

Anakin scowled at that question. "No," he said. "But some areas of the Maw do distort time. It's why we have to be very cautious."

As they entered the Maw, it was very dark at first, and the ship groaned. It was not a smooth ride. However, as they passed the first gravity well, they could definitely see a planet. However, just as they saw the planet, they saw another ship. Jim and his crew had seen one of those ships before, but Anakin had not. "A star destroyer," Jim said. "Have they detected us?"

Sulu was looking at the readings. "I don't think so, Sir," he said. "The sensors are all messed up with this gravity change."

"They're there for a reason."

"What is a star destroyer?" Anakin asked.

"A ship," Jim replied.

"Well, I can see that, but why is it called a star destroyer?"

Jim considered that question. "Well, I don't know. I think they just want it to sound really dangerous."

"So it can't actually destroy stars, right?"

"I don't think so."

"That's a relief."

They were all silent a moment, just watching the star destroyer. "It doesn't look like they've detected us," Jim said.

"Or maybe they're waiting for us to make a move so they can trap us," Anakin replied.

"Let's try to have a little optimism."

"Why?"

"I don't think they would be expecting someone to come in here like this."

"Captain, our shields are straining against the gravity," Sulu said. "I don't think they're going to hold up against it for long. Right now, they're still at a hundred percent."

"Just keep me informed," Jim replied. "Since the scanners won't work, we'll have to see it with our eyes. Let's move."

They moved closer to where the ominous white triangle of the star destroyer sat. Anakin stared at it. "Wait," he said. "Stop the ship."

Sulu brought the ship to a stand-still. "What is it?" he asked.

"They know we're here."

Jim's breath quickened. "How do you know?" he asked.

"The Force."

"So, they're just waiting for us to get closer. Reverse."

Sulu turned the Enterprise around but then the Star Destroyer began moving toward them. "They're pursuing, Captain," he said.

"Evade! We're still going to try and see if that Death Star is in there!"

Sulu maneuvered the Enterprise around, and could see that the star destroyer was not near as maneuverable as it lumbered to turn around to follow them. Suddenly, an alarm began blaring. "They're trying to get a tractor beam on us!" Sulu said. "It was close enough that the sensors detected it."

"Let's try to avoid that!" Jim replied. He sat down in his chair as Sulu began more defensive maneuvers. "Get closer to the planet!"

"Yes sir."

Just then, Padme came onto the Bridge to see what was happening. She could see the star destroyer pursuing them, but they were nearing the planet, and as they came around the pole, they could see the large circular form of an object that looked like only a metal frame. "What's that?" Padme asked.

Jim frowned. "That's the beginning of the worst terror this galaxy has ever seen," he said. "Mister Sulu, make sure you have this documented."

"I'm doing that now, Sir," Sulu replied.

"That Star Destroyer is coming this way!" Anakin declared.

"Just one more minute."

They moved closer to the death star frame which had no weapons active at this point. However, they could see that it was already in place. "I've got it, Captain," Sulu said.

"Fire at that thing!" Jim commanded.

Just then, they were hit with a powerful blast from the star destroyer. "Take evasive action!" Jim yelled as he stood up again. "Keep firing at that death star!"

"Shields at ninety percent!" Sulu exclaimed. He continued firing at that death star, but he was also firing at the star destroyer which could not avoid their weapons fire but was also not very vulnerable to it. "That thing has powerful shields!"

"Just keep firing at that death star. Fire proton torpedoes."

The torpedoes slammed into the death star frame and caused significant damage. "Fire again!" Jim ordered.

Sulu fired the torpedoes as he was also maneuvering to avoid the star destroyer. "I don't think they expected someone to come in here and find them or they would have had more security for that thing!" he said.

"I agree. Let's just be glad and get out of here."

As one of the torpedoes hit the main weapon, there was a brilliant explosion of white light. "Wow, that was bright," Sulu said. "I think it's destroyed, Sir."

"Great," Jim replied. "Let's get out of here."

"That star destroyer is still after us."

Just then, they were hit with another blast from the star destroyer, and the Enterprise groaned as it lurched to one side. "Captain, I don't know how much more the shields can take," Sulu said.

Jim looked toward that planet and had to wonder what was down there. "We need to know what's on that planet," he said.

"We know where they were creating the clone army," Sulu said.

"Yeah, but we don't know where they're creating all those Star Destroyers."

Anakin was just staring out the viewport. "I don't think we should go down there," he said. "It's dangerous."

"Why? How do you know?" Jim asked.

"The dark side."

"Maybe this is where that Sith lord is doing his work."

"We have enough to prove that something's not right. We need to go back and let someone else handle this. You can't stop a Sith lord."

Jim could not argue with that. "Okay," he agreed. "Let's get out of here before they catch up with us again."

Sulu accelerated around the planet as he could see the star destroyer coming around. He let Anakin guide them back out of the Maw, and soon, they were on their way back to Coruscant. Jim sat in his chair and thought about what they had seen. "What do you think they'll do about that?" he asked as he looked at Padme.

"I don't know," Padme replied. "But now that we know it's there, something has to be done. You've proven your point, Captain. This makes the creation of this army even more dangerous, and this knowledge will help our struggle against it."

"I hope so."

"So do I since you risked your life and the lives of everyone on this ship to prove it."

Jim stood up then. "I was trying to save billions of lives," he declared.

"What would have happened if they had captured your ship?"

"They didn't, and besides, who knew there would be a star destroyer there? You should be more grateful for someone helping you."

"I am grateful, but you shouldn't risk innocent lives for something like this."

Jim tried not to glare at her. "Mister Sulu, you have the Bridge. Make sure you stay alert in case our uninvited guest makes it to this Bridge," he said.

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

Jim went into the turbo lift and Padme entered with him. "I operate my ship the way I want to," Jim declared. "And I don't have to take orders from you. Someone had to get proof."

"You always take on dangerous missions like that, don't you? I've seen many fly boys like you. You don't think about the risks, you just think about the glory."

"What glory? I'm trying to help this galaxy that I'm not even from. You know, I could have gone back home long ago…as soon as the Enterprise got here, but I chose to stay here and help all of you."

"I'm sure we're grateful for that, Captain Kirk, but you should not risk people's lives who did not ask to be taken into a dangerous situation like that."

"I'm the captain of this ship. If you're on it, you go where I take you."

The door to the turbo lift opened. "Is that how it works in your galaxy?" Padme asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied.

"The captain can just be as reckless as he wants?"

Jim walked into the conference room, and Padme followed him. "I'm not reckless," Jim said and folded his arms.

"It looks like recklessness to me," Padme declared.

"When you're in charge of your ships, who decides where they go?"

Padme narrowed her eyes at him. "The captain, but anyone who is captain of a ship that I reside on will not take unnecessary risks."

"I wasn't taking an unnecessary risk. We had to get proof and that's what we got."

Padme looked up into Jim's blue eyes and she could see that he was set in his ways and was not going to change it because of anything she said. "You could at least listen since you are not in your own galaxy and you have no idea what to expect here," she said.

"Your boyfriend…was piloting us into that Maw because he knew the way."

Padme's eyes widened slightly. "My…what?"

"You know…Anakin."

"Who said he's my boyfriend?"

"Come on. You don't have to pretend with me. What is it? The biggest galactic secret around here?"

"I'll thank you to stay out of my personal life."

"Far be it from me to butt in. We have the evidence we need now to try and take down Palpatine. He could be behind all this, you know. He's the one pushing that clone army."

"There are a lot of people pushing it."

"But if he's that Sith lord, then he's influencing them."

"You don't know that."

Suddenly, Jim's blaster flew off his side. He whirled around to see that Ventress had gotten in through one of the vent shafts. "Well, the captain and the senator," she said. "This must be my lucky day."

"Intruder alert!" Jim yelled. "Conference room!"

An alarm began blaring, but Ventress swung into action. She Force shoved Jim into the wall, addling him. Then she shoved Padme to land right next to him. She cuffed them together and then shoved them both into the vent shaft that she had come from. "Now, crawl," Ventress said quietly.

Jim and Padme just stared at her a moment. "You might as well stop with the mind tricks," Jim said. "I know what you're doing."

Ventress glared at him with fury. "Well, then we'll do this the hard way."

Padme started gagging as Ventress held up her hand as though she were squeezing. "Move, or she dies," she said.

"Stop it!" Jim said.

Padme gasped for air as she was released. Jim began crawling with Padme beside him. He did not know how they would get out of this but his crew would find them if possible. They finally came to the area where Ventress opened another vent, and they were in the shuttle bay. "If you make a sound, I will kill her, Captain Kirk," Ventress said. "Now, move over to that ship."

They were taken into Solan's ship which was a cargo ship and Jim had allowed him to store it onboard the Enterprise. Ventress took them to the area where the cargo holds were covered. "Remove the cover," she said. "And then you two climb down there."

Jim frowned, but he took the cover off. He had to wonder how she knew this was here. It could not be scanned. She was going to hide him aboard his own ship. "Now, get comfy," Ventress said as she put the cover back onto the small hold.

Jim heard her seal the hold and he thought he heard something moved over on top of it. He sighed and looked at Padme. "Well, she's got us fixed now," he said. "How did she get in there without anyone seeing her?"

"I've heard that some can do marvelous things with the Force," Padme replied.

They sat down beside the wall. Jim looked at the cuffs. They certainly were not like any cuffs he had ever seen. "Let me guess: she uses the Force to unlock these," he said.

"I wouldn't know. How long do you think it will be before they realize you're missing?"

"Not long. But they can't find us in here with the scanners."

"Wouldn't they realize she hid you somewhere like this?"

"Sure. They know she can't get off the ship. She must be planning to take this ship." Jim took his communicator out of his boot. "Can't contact anyone from in here either."

"Do you often get into situations like this?" Padme asked.

"Sometimes…but not usually on my own ship."

"Do you always butt into situations?"

"If I want to, and if I feel like someone needs help…and I don't call it butting in. I don't stand around and do nothing when something is threatening someone."

"So, you take it that your goal is to right all the wrongs in the galaxy and the universe?"

"NO, but I sure do work on the ones I can."

Padme sat beside Jim since she was cuffed to him. "You just roam the galaxy?" she asked, sounding more conversational.

"I don't know that I would call it roaming the galaxy," Jim replied as he was still looking at the cuff on his wrist. "We are on a five year mission for the Federation."

"What's the Federation?"

"It's about like your Republic. We're charting space so we know where we're going. Branching out."

"And you enjoy going places you've never been?"

"Sure…most of the time. If we don't run into some maniac who wants to kill us," Jim said, remembering some of Bones' banter. "We do run into sticky situations sometimes, but most of the time, it's not too bad."

"Why are you exploring the galaxy? What's your goal?"

"Like I said, charting it, and bringing more planets into the Federation if possible."

"You meet many who do not want to be a part of your Federation, I'm sure."

"Yes. Some who think the Federation would change their way of life. Others think it's a big bully who wants to tell everyone what to do, but we just want to trade with other planets, work together." Jim sighed as he gave up on the cuff. "I don't see any way of getting these off." He looked at Padme whom he thought was very beautiful. She did not wear makeup and exotic hairstyles now.

"What are you thinking about?" Padme asked.

Jim thought she was very straightforward. "You don't dress like you did when you were Queen of Naboo," he said.

"Of course not, but I do dress regally if I want."

Jim smiled at that. "I'm sure you do."

Jim looked up at the top of the cargo hold. "If we could get that open, we could get out of here," he said.

"There are no controls on this side," Padme replied.

"I don't think there are any on the other side. I think she just blocked it. All we can do right now is hope the others figure out what's going on."

Spock had arrived at the conference room, along with a security team, right after Ventress had taken Jim and Padme from the room. Anakin was also there. "How could she just take them out of here without anyone seeing her?" Anakin asked.

Spock scanned the room. "I believe she has taken them through the ventilation system," he said.

"Wow. And where would that lead?"

"The shuttle bay."

They all left that room and hurried to the shuttle bay. Anakin drew his lightsaber as he entered the room. He knew he might have only a split second warning before Ventress attacked. "I am not detecting the captain in this room," Spock said.

Solan came in just as Spock said that. "I should have gone with him," he said with a frown.

"This is not your fault. We must concentrate on finding the captain."

"How do you know she brought him here?"

"I do not. However, the ventilation shaft from the conference room branched to this area. Therefore, I believed it was a logical location."

Spock went to the computer terminal. "Computer, where is Captain Kirk?" he asked.

"The captain is not on the Enterprise," the computer answered.

Solan was visibly alarmed. "She couldn't have gotten him off this ship without us knowing," he declared.

"I agree. Therefore, she obviously has him contained so that he is not detectable by the ship's computer."

"But where?"

Suddenly, Anakin swung his lightsaber as Ventress attempted to grab his ankle with her laser whip. He dropped his Jedi robe to free his arms as he flipped over away from her attack to face her. "Anakin Skywalker," she said, tauntingly. "So you're the chosen one."

"That's what they tell me," Anakin answered without taking his eyes off her.

Ventress glared at him. "You're still no match for me."

"We'll see."

Ventress attacked with fury, but Anakin met her fury with the calmness he had learned. Spock and Solan watched the battle which looked impossible, but then again, they had not seen a lightsaber battle like this one.

The two combatants parted and stood glaring at each other. "If you're the _chosen one,_ why are you an apprentice?" Ventress asked.

"Well, if you're such a great Sith lord, why are you an apprentice?" Anakin spat back.

Ventress practically snarled at him. "I won't be an apprentice much longer."

"You'll always be an apprentice because your master will cut you down without blinking an eye."

That statement made Ventress furious and she attacked with all the fury. Spock wondered if she waited for Anakin to make her angry enough to channel the dark side of the Force. While Anakin fought Ventress, Spock and Solan kept searching the shuttle bay. There were many ships in the bay. "Which one of these ships could she get into?" Solan asked. But then, he thought of his own cargo bays. "I have an idea!"

Spock followed Solan as he sprinted toward his own ship, but before they got there, Anakin joined them. "I thought you were busy," Solan said.

"Obi-Wan took it over," Anakin replied. "I thought I'd help you."

"I think they may be in my ship."

They went on to the ship and Solan lowered the ramp. "The cargo holds are shielded," he said. "We can't detect anyone down there."

Anakin stopped a moment. "There's definitely someone down there," he said.

"It's also blocked."

They started to move the object that was sitting on the cover, but Anakin suddenly activated his lightsaber as Ventress seemed to soar into the ship. Solan and Spock crouched behind the crate that was sitting on the cargo hold cover. Obi-Wan soon joined the fray, but Ventress decided it was time to escape once again. She managed to get down the ramp, but Qui-Gon was waiting, and Obi-Wan hurried out of the ship.

Anakin deactivated his own lightsaber and used the Force to move the heavy crate that sat on the cargo hold. They removed the covers and found Jim and Padme looking up at them. "Well, I thought you guys might figure it out," Jim said. He held up their hands. "We're cuffed together but…"

Jim did not finish that sentence as Anakin waved his hand and the cuffs fell off. "Well, I figured it was something like that," Jim remarked.

Anakin used the Force to get Padme out while Solan and Spock got Jim out. "Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Padme answered.

"She must have thought we wouldn't find you here, but our friends there are cleverer than she thinks."

"Perhaps. I think they have to be clever to survive all the trouble they jump into."

Jim folded his arms, trying not to say what he felt like saying. "Now, wait a minute," Anakin said. "They've been trying to help us. There's no call to be insulting."

"He risked all our lives by going into that Maw."

"There was no other way to find out about that weapon, my lady. Sometimes people have to take risks in order to make things better. You knew where we were going, and may I remind you that you volunteered to come with us?"

"I wasn't exactly talking about my life being risked. I was talking about the lives of the others who came with me," Padme informed him. "And besides that, I didn't know he was actually going into the Maw."

"How else would we find anything?"

"There are less risky ways than to go right into their front yard."

"Not this time."

Jim cleared his throat. "Guys, I think we have more pressing matters," he said. "You two can have this quarrel later."

They headed out of the ship where there was still a fierce lightsaber battle being fought. However, Ventress was attempting to escape to hide within the ship again as she knew she was outnumbered. "I think I'll go help," Anakin said. "Excuse me."

Jim and the others watched, but rather than going straight into the battle, Anakin went around behind a shuttle. "Captain, I do wish to get you and the senator to a safer place," Spock said.

"I agree with that," Solan added. "Let's get out of here."

Jim and Padme went along with them and left the Jedi to fight the lightsaber battle…

Anakin came around the back of the shuttle and activated his lightsaber as he could see that he was behind Ventress. She was backing up as she tried to fend off the two other Jedi. Anakin held out his hand and attempted to Force-shove her toward them but she avoided that by back-flipping and landing to face him. Anakin was ready, however, and met her fury with strong calmness. He could feel that Ventress was tiring and becoming anxious to get the fight over with, but she had come onto a ship that she knew nothing about and could not escape.

Finally, Ventress was down and her lightsaber was in Anakin's hand. "Give up," Qui-Gon said. "You are defeated. Tell us who your master is."

"I won't tell you anything," Ventress replied, glaring at him. "You Jedi will not win."

"On the contrary, we have seen and destroyed that weapon that was intended to terrorize this galaxy."

"If you kill me, he'll just get another apprentice. There's always someone."

"Who is he?" Anakin demanded.

Ventress just lay there and said nothing. Anakin looked at Qui-Gon. "So, what do we do with her?" he asked.

"Well, you leave that to Obi-Wan and myself," Qui-Gon replied. "Go and see if the captain needs any further assistance."

Anakin wanted to protest that, but he nodded. "Yes, Master."

Jim was on the Bridge when Anakin walked in. "Well, you won't have to worry about her anymore," Anakin said.

"Is she dead?" Jim asked.

"I don't know what they're going to do with her. She can't be imprisoned."

"She won't tell you anything?"

"No. She's very stubborn."

"I wish we could have captured that star destroyer. Maybe we could have made one of them talk."

"It didn't look very vulnerable. Do you think there are more of those somewhere?"

"Probably. We just have to get back to Coruscant now and go from there."


	16. Chapter 16

Jim Kirk stood on the Bridge of the Enterprise looking out at the dark side of Coruscant with all its lights across the darkness. Bones walked up beside him to look as well. "What do you think they'll do with that Ventress?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "At least they didn't kill her. Maybe they'll take her to that planet she came from and strand her there."

"I guess that would be a good idea."

They stood in silence a moment. "Jim, don't you think it's time for us to go back?" Bones asked. "There's nothing else we can do here. We gave them the evidence they needed, and Amidala can make a strong case against that army."

Jim nodded. "You're right. I just can't help but wonder what will happen now that they know about it. Who's going to try and build another one?"

"I guess they just have to keep their eyes and ears open."

"Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura announced from her post.

"On screen," Jim said as he came back around behind the helm.

Amidala was on the screen. "Captain Kirk," she said.

"Senator Amidala." Jim had been expecting anyone but her.

"I wanted to apologize for being…critical of the way you do things on your own ship."

"Apology accepted."

"We were wondering if you and your crew would come down for a dinner."

"I'm afraid all of us couldn't come, but some of us can."

"I'm sure we're not all on the same time, so let's say in two hours?"

"That will be fine. We'll be there."

"Come to the Senate building. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Thank you."

The transmission ended, and Jim looked at Bones. "I assume you'll go with me," Jim said.

"I might as well," Bones replied. "I have nothing else to do."

"Great."

When it was time to go down to the planet, Jim took Solan, Doctor McCoy, Uhura, Carol, and Spock with him on Solan's ship. "Make sure this thing is locked up tight," Jim said as they were getting ready to leave the ship.

"Yes Sir," Solan replied. "I intend to just stay with it."

"You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not all that hungry. I don't want anyone getting into the ship and stealing any technology. But if anything happens, just call me."

"I don't think anything's going to happen, but stand by."

They went inside and were greeted by Amidala as well as the Chancellor. They were seated at the table, and Anakin and Qui-Gon also joined them. Anakin sat beside Spock. "You say you can feel the Force here, but you can't in your galaxy?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Spock replied. "I do not know the reason."

"Maybe just because it's a different galaxy."

"Perhaps."

"Maybe you just don't know how to feel for it there. Qui-Gon says sometimes the Force is elusive."

"You are very curious about this fact."

"I am. I find it very interesting that you can't feel the Force there…but you're a telepath?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but I do not usually communicate in that way," Spock said.

"What can you do?"

"Vulcan's can do a mind-meld, but we control our emotions rather than being guided by them."

"A lot like the Jedi. What's a mind-meld?"

"I could show you our galaxy with my own thoughts."

Anakin's interest was piqued. "You could?"

"Yes, but mind-melds can be rather dangerous."

"How?" Anakin asked.

"Because during a mind-meld, the two minds become as one."

Anakin considered that a moment. "So, you would know what I know, and I would know what you know…basically."

"You are correct."

"I don't care. I'd like to see your galaxy."

"I never do mind-melds without the approval of the doctor, or the captain."

"Right."

Anakin sat and thought as they all ate. He looked toward Padme who also met his eyes. They had planned together what they would do, but they had to keep it completely secret. Perhaps their plan was selfish, but was it selfish to try and make their lives different? Better even? Anakin had heard talk about a dark Sith lord who terrorized the galaxy. No one had told him who they thought the black-clad terror had been, and he had to wonder if they thought he would turn to the dark side. He had never even thought of doing such a thing. Qui-Gon had taught him well, and had taught him loyalty and compassion. However, he had also taught him the dangers of not governing his emotions.

When the dinner was over, they all moved into another room where there was a "symphony" or opera. They had definitely never seen anything quite like it. "I must say good night," Padme said. "I intend to return to Naboo tomorrow to inform the queen of our findings."

"I'll escort you home, My Lady," Anakin volunteered. "I never liked operas much."

"Come along then."

They left the auditorium and headed down the hallway of the Senate chamber. "Anakin, are you sure we can get away with this?" Padme asked quietly.

"Just trust me," Anakin replied. "Question is: should we do it?"

"If we want to be together. Besides, we can come back here."

"I would rather do this than become a Sith lord."

Padme looked at him. "You are much too kind to become something like that."

"I hope you're right."

They went to Padme's apartment where she had packed some things. "I'm not sure we can take anything but ourselves and mom," Anakin said.

"I'm rather nervous about this," Padme replied. "This is a risky move."

"I know, but we discussed all this before."

"Are we just being childish?"

"Childish? I don't think so. What we're doing is not something a child would do…I don't think."

"Let's just go."

They arrived back at the Senate building where Solan stood outside his ship keeping watch. He almost drew his blaster as Anakin approached. "What are you doing sneaking up like that?" Solan asked.

"I didn't know I was sneaking," Anakin replied. He waved his hand at Solan. "You won't remember that I was here." He motioned for Padme and Shmi to get aboard the ship.

"I won't remember that you're here," Solan repeated.

"You're just going to take the captain and his group back to the Enterprise like normal."

"I'm going to take the captain and his group back to the Enterprise like normal."

Anakin nodded slightly and then went up the boarding ramp to the ship. He helped Padme and Shmi get down into the cargo hold, and then he climbed down and moved the cover into place using the Force. "You can't do that once we get to the other galaxy," Padme said.

"I know but we'll more than likely get out of here before they get out of this galaxy," Anakin replied.

"I think it is the best choice," Shmi said. "Two people who love each other as you do should not be forced to be apart."

They all sat down in the hold and waited. Anakin concentrated to rein in his Force presence as much as possible so that the Jedi would not know he was there.

After the opera was over, Jim and the others went to Solan's ship. "So, did you see anything weird?" Jim asked.

"No," Solan replied. "Everything was quiet. I'm just taking you and your group back to the Enterprise." He paused a moment and scowled at what he had just said. "I mean…I'm taking us all back to the Enterprise."

"You should have come in and ate. You need some rest."

"Maybe I'll get some now that we're going to get out of here."

"We had to say goodbye to all our friends. At least they know what to look for now."

"Right."

They were soon docking in the shuttle bay of the Enterprise. "So what was Anakin so interested in at the table, Spock?" Jim asked as they were standing and waiting for the boarding ramp to be lowered.

"He was curious about that fact that I could not feel the Force in our galaxy, and he was curious about mind melds," Spock answered.

"Mind melds?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe he'll figure out how to use something like that as a Jedi."

"I do not believe he could."

They disembarked and headed for the Bridge. Jim stood for a moment and looked at Coruscant. He hoped they had helped this galaxy. "Take us out, Mister Sulu," he said. "Let's go home."

"Yes, Sir," Sulu replied.

Jim stayed where he was as the Enterprise was moved smoothly out into space and then slipped into warp. It would be four days before they arrived at Tatooine where they usually created the rift. He did not want to create another rift area in this galaxy. He hoped no one ever got through that rift into their galaxy. However, a Sith would have no Force abilities there.

Anakin waited until there was no one on the ship he, Padme, and Shmi were hiding in. He lifted the cover off the cargo hold and then climbed out. He helped them out and then returned the cover. "Do you think he sealed the boarding ramp?" Padme asked.

"Why would he?" Anakin asked. "Besides, all I have to do is decipher the code."

They went to the back of the ship but found that the boarding ramp was not closed. Anakin looked out into the shuttle bay but did not see anyone at the moment. "Come on," he whispered. He would just have to use the Force to get them to a place where no one would find them until they were in the other galaxy. They left the shuttle bay and headed down the corridor toward the guest quarters. Anakin used the Force more than once before they got there and then they were in a room. "If we stay here, they won't know we're onboard," he said.

"Are you sure?" Padme asked. "They do have scanners."

"Yes, but they don't scan into private rooms."

"How do you know?"

"I've asked a lot of questions while I could. Don't worry."

After four days, the Enterprise arrived at Tatooine where Scotty would create the rift. "Make sure there are no other ships around here," Jim said. "We don't want anyone following us in."

"I'm not detecting any ships out here," Sulu replied.

"Okay, Mister Scott, let's go."

Scotty created the rift that was identical to the one they came through, and they soon came out on the other side. Bones had finally learned how to disperse the medicine for the gravity change into the air vents so he did not have to treat everyone individually. Jim sat in his chair a moment to let the dizziness subside. "Where are we, Mister Sulu?" he asked.

Sulu was reading the scanners. "We're back in our own galaxy, Captain," he answered. "Right where we started from."

"We're in our own time, right?"

"Uhm, I believe so, Sir."

"Let's hope."

Once their dizziness subsided, Anakin, Padme, and Shmi looked out the viewport. "Do you think we're there?" Padme asked.

Anakin was silent a moment. "Oh, yeah, we're there," he said. He had thought he would not feel the Force in this galaxy…but he could.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." He looked at his mother. "At least you will be safe now, and Padme too."

"How do you know?" Padme asked.

"Because we're away from the ones who caused so much trouble and danger. From what I've learned about this galaxy, it's nothing like our own."

"There is always trouble and evil."

"Yeah, but not as much."

Jim was glad they were back in their own galaxy. He wanted to go to a planet for a little recreation time and be somewhere that he knew where they were. "Mister Sulu, are there any recreation planets in this region?"

Sulu looked around at him. "Sir?"

"Somewhere that we can take a little shore leave?"

Sulu turned back to his helm. "I don't know, Sir," he said.

"Keep searching. Mister Spock, help him."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

Jim left the Bridge. He wanted to get off the ship a few days, and he wished they could be somewhere that they knew where they were. He went to his quarters and lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt like he had been awake since they went to that other galaxy. He thought he might never complain about the Klingons again. They might be brutal, but they could not use the Force.

Jim was awakened by his communicator, and he was rather startled. "Yeah," he answered.

"Captain, we have located a planet where we may have shore leave," Spock said. "Lieutenant Uhura has contacted them, and they will be happy to allow us to visit their planet."

"Good. What planet is it?"

"Argelius Four."

"You know anything about the planet?"

"They have many recreational facilities there, and are welcoming to space farers."

"How long till we arrive?"

"Two days."

"Set a course, Mister Sulu."

They were soon at warp. Jim sat in the captain's chair but he still felt sleepy and thought he might as well just get some more sleep before they arrived at that planet. "Mister Spock, you have the Bridge," he said. "Let me know if anything weird happens."

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

Jim yawned as he arrived at his quarters, but before he went inside, Carol Marcus walked up. "Jim, are you busy?" she asked.

"No," Jim replied. "As a matter of fact, I'm about to get some sleep."

"I thought perhaps we could have dinner and talk."

Jim put his hand on his stomach. "I'm not sure I'm hungry right now, and I think something I ate on Kessel or Coruscant didn't agree with me very much."

"Maybe I can make you feel better."

"You probably could. Why don't you come on in?"

Anakin and Padme were standing and looking out the viewport. "We have to have something to eat," Padme said. "What do they eat in this galaxy?"

"Probably something similar to what we eat in our own," Anakin replied. "It's so different to be here. A whole new galaxy to explore, and no one expects anything of me."

Padme turned toward him. "Well…I do."

Anakin smiled. "Yeah, but I'll enjoy catering to your every want."

"Flatterer. What are you going to do about food?"

"I'm sure they have a mess hall or something on this ship. I'll just wander in there and get what we need and wander back."

"I don't think that's going to be so easy."

"You never know."

Anakin knew he would need some different clothes if he was going to walk around through the ship, and maybe even a different hair style. He thought he might be too recognizable. He went into the bathroom and looked at what was there, but there was nothing to groom one's hair. He looked in the mirror and wondered if the Force could be used for such a thing. He had certainly never thought of using it for that. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," he said to himself. He concentrated on the Force and what he wanted his hair to look like. He soon had a haircut like everyone else on the ship. He left the bathroom. "How do you like it?"

Padme and Shmi gaped at him a moment. "I like it," Padme said. "Did you cut your own hair?"

"Uhm, well, I kinda let the Force do it."

"You…what?"

"Never mind. I have to find some different clothes where I'll blend in with everyone else around here."

"Where are you going to find that?"

"There must be some place on this ship where people get uniforms."

"How can you find it without being seen?"

"I can hide in the Force. Trust me."

As Spock sat in the Captain's chair, he suddenly realized that he felt something strange. He realized he was feeling…the Force. However, it was emanating from someone powerful, and they were on the ship. He stood up. "Mister Sulu, you have the Bridge," he said and went to the turbo lift.

Jim was lying on his bed when his door chime sounded. "Enter," he said.

Spock came in. "Captain, I must speak with you."

"Now?"

"Are you busy?"

"Well…"

Just then, the door chime rang again. "Enter," Jim said.

Carol came in this time. "Mister Spock, I didn't realize you were visiting," she said.

"Jim, I must speak with you," Spock declared.

"What is it, Spock?" Jim asked.

"I felt the Force."

Jim scowled at that. "What?"

"I could not feel the Force in this galaxy before, but I have now."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Captain, there is a powerful Force user onboard this ship."

Jim sat up then. "What?" he asked in surprise. "How could there be…" Jim paused a moment as he thought about that, and then he looked at Spock. "You mean, you think someone from the other galaxy has stowed away on the ship?"

"I do, Captain, and it is someone with great ability with the Force."

Jim was thinking. He was not sure how to handle this situation. There were no Jedi there to help them. "Who do you think it is?" he asked.

Spock considered that. "I do not believe it is a dark side user," he said. "The being also emanates great light. I believe it is none other than Anakin Skywalker."

"Why would he be onboard this ship?"

"I do not know."

"Do you know where he is?"

Spock was silent a moment as he concentrated. "I believe he is nearing the cargo bay."

"Well, let's get down there," Jim said as he stood up. He grimaced as his stomach was still bothering him. "On second thought, get Solan and find him. I want to see him."

"Yes, Captain."

"I'll meet him in the conference room."

Spock turned and left the room. Jim looked at Carol. "I guess we'll have to have our little date later," he said.

"And I was so looking forward to feeding you these grapes," Carol replied.

"Bones has to give me something for this. Something didn't agree with me."

"What will you do about Anakin?"

Jim shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just glad it's him and not Ventress."


	17. Chapter 17

Spock had informed the security team that he did not consider Anakin a threat, but that they only intended to find him and get him to meet with the captain. As they came to the cargo bay, Spock realized that Anakin was no longer there but had entered the supply room where one could obtain uniforms. He opened the door and found that Anakin was looking right at him. "So, you tracked me down," Anakin said. "I knew I should have kept the Force hidden, but I had to use it to sneak around."

"You must come and meet with the captain and explain why you are aboard this ship," Spock replied.

"It's not just me. I brought Padme and my mother with me. I wanted them to be safe, and I wasn't expecting to feel the Force in this galaxy."

"I am quite puzzled that we are feeling it now. Perhaps it is only because you are more capable of sensing it."

"Maybe. I can teach you…if you'll show me what a mind-meld is."

"We will discuss this later. Right now, you must come and meet with Captain Kirk in the conference room."

"Okay."

Anakin went with them. "Can you get some food to Padme and my mother?" he asked. "We ran out."

"Of course," Spock said. "Where are they located?"

"In guest quarters. We've been there the whole time."

"You do realize that you are a stowaway."

"Yes, but it's not like you can send me to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate."

Spock raised an eyebrow at that. They walked into the conference room where Jim sat at the table, and Bones stood next to him. "Anakin Skywalker," Jim said. "I did not expect to see you again."

Anakin just stood there. He had not had time to change into a Starfleet uniform. "I'm sorry for stowing away but I knew you wouldn't let us come back with you," he said.

"Why are you here? Why did you leave your galaxy?"

"I wanted my mom and Padme away from those who want to kill them."

Jim scowled at that. "But you ran away from your own galaxy," he said.

"Captain Kirk, you spoke about a dark lord of the Sith who terrorized that galaxy." Anakin paused a moment. "Was it me? Did I fall to the dark side for some reason?"

"I don't know. But you can't compare that event with now because something must have been changed because we were there."

"I would never turn to the dark side."

"I never said it was you. We didn't know who it was. As a matter of fact, his name was Darth Vader, and Obi-Wan said that he killed you."

"How?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Jim did not want to tell Anakin about his son. "All I know is what he told us."

Anakin folded his arms. "I don't want to go back."

"I'm not making you go back, and I'm sure I couldn't if I wanted to, but I'm not sure what to do with you."

"Why can't we just stay here on your ship? I'm sure I could help you in some situations. I can also help Spock learn more about the Force. We can work together. I'm sure he can teach me more about controlling my emotions. I'm curious about the mind-meld."

"I think we can talk about that later. Right now, I'm sure you folks could use some food and water. What have you been eating the last four days?"

"Rations," Anakin answered with disgust. "I'd love to have something else."

"We'll talk more later. You're all three welcome aboard the Enterprise, but you should ask before you do anything."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you."

Anakin left the conference room, and Spock stayed. "Captain, there are protocols in the Prime Directive about transferring beings from one planet to another," Spock said. "I'm sure transferring beings from another galaxy to this one would be a…"

"Spock, we didn't willingly bring them here," Jim interrupted. "Besides, I'm sure the Prime Directive says nothing about what should be done in a situation like this. We can't take them back right now. We'll just have to help them as much as possible. And whatever happened to helping someone leave a bad situation?"

"Are you going to inform Starfleet about this situation?"

"Not right now. Right now, I just want to go and lay down and try to get over this stomach upset. Tell me when we reach our destination."

"Yes, Captain. Are you ill?"

"Something I ate didn't agree with me."

Jim stood up. "Just take care of the ship, will ya?"

"Of course."

Jim went back to his quarters. Spock and Bones stood together in the conference room. "Well, he's right you know," Bones said. "I'm sure there's nothing about this in the Prime Directive."

"I am sure he is correct as well," Spock replied. "I am also sure no one would know that they are from another galaxy if it is not told."

"You still have to ask the question: why did he come to this galaxy? It doesn't make sense."

"Many people are curious. Some might ask why we are in deep space on a five-year mission. As we have come across a great deal of trouble, our logical move would be to return home and forget this mission."

"But we're not logical. You have to admit, Anakin's move is not logical, Spock."

"I agree. Perhaps it is just as he claims."

"Maybe, but maybe he's bent on dominating this galaxy since he's the only Force user of his kind here."

"I do not believe that is true."

"What if he was that Darth Vader character? What if he becomes that here?"

"He would have no one to help him."

"Spock, he is a lot stronger in this Force than you are. He can probably tell if someone can feel the Force or not."

"I must admit, I could not feel the Force in this galaxy until he opened up to it."

"Oh, why can't we ever have anything but trouble? If he did decide to go berserk, there wouldn't be anyone to stop him, Spock."

"Doctor, you are jumping to conclusions. I do have an idea."

"What's that?"

"I will show you."

Jim lay on his bed in his quarters wishing he had left that food in the other galaxy out of his diet. However, not everything he ate had upset him. Right now, he felt like there were rocks in his stomach especially when he sat up. He still wondered why Anakin would choose to abandon his own galaxy. He said it was because of Padme and his mother, but was that the whole reason? And Padme had gone along with it. He could not imagine her being forced to do anything. He thought they conspired together to do this. Now, he had them to deal with. He had no way of knowing whether Anakin had been that black-clad terror in the other galaxy. What if he was? Would he become that here? Jim sighed as he turned on his side. If Anakin became a terror, he would get the blame for it. The thought of that seemed to make his stomach churn even more because no one would be able to stop Anakin, not even Spock.

Jim got his communicator. "Bones."

"Yeah," Bones answered.

"Could you please bring me something else for this?"

"I'm on my way there now."

"Good."

Jim waited for Doctor McCoy, who arrived in only a few minutes. "I picked up something else for you while I was in the medical bay," Bones said.

"I feel like there are rocks in my stomach," Jim replied.

"Well, we'll see if this can't do something about that."

Bones gave Jim the medication in the neck, of course, and then just stood there. Jim lay there a moment and then suddenly sat up. "What did you give me?" he asked. He barely made it to the bathroom and threw up.

"That's one way to get rid of something that's causing you all that trouble," Bones said.

Jim soon came from the bathroom. "You could warn me," he declared.

"So, do you feel better now?"

Jim considered that a moment. "I don't know. I have to get over that first." He sat down on the bed. "I'm not sure what to do about Anakin and his mom and Padme."

"Spock is going to do a mind meld."

"What? Why? And who authorized that?"

"He thinks he might be able to help Anakin." Bones paused a moment. "He still believes Anakin was that dark Sith lord."

"And how is doing a mind meld going to prevent that?"

"He thinks maybe he can help him learn more self-control, and maybe Anakin can help him learn more about the Force."

"This is one big mess. Do you realize what's gonna to happen if he goes power mad and tries to take over the galaxy? Everyone is going to be after my head."

"You do have a knack for getting yourself into impossible situations."

"OH, no. I didn't get myself into this one. This one was dropped on me."

"I don't think he can take over this galaxy. We'd all just shoot him."

Jim shook his head. "Maybe he can live peacefully here."

"I can't imagine just leaving my galaxy and never intending to come back…but Jim, there is another possibility."

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"Suppose he came here to help someone else get here."

"No one else has been found on the ship."

"Yeah, but we didn't know they were here until Spock felt him in the Force."

Jim frowned. "Bones, you really know how to bring up the worst."

"It's the truth. I mean, if Anakin can shield himself like that, so could someone else."

"I really don't think he brought anyone else. I still don't know how they got aboard though. I have to talk to him more about that."

They left Jim's quarters when he was feeling better and went back to the medical bay where Anakin sat on a medical bed, and Spock stood getting readings with a tricorder. Jim went over to them. "So, what's going on?" he asked. "Where are the other two?"

"They have been assigned guest quarters, Captain," Spock replied.

"And you think a mind-meld is going to help in this situation?"

"Perhaps."

Jim considered that. "Do you think there's any risk?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, there is always risk," Spock replied. "However, I do not believe there is a great risk."

"Go ahead then. Just let me know how it turns out."

Jim left the medical bay. He was getting more anxious to arrive at Argelius IV. He was not sure why he felt so apprehensive, but he was starting to get the creeps as he walked down the corridor of his own ship. He hoped they never saw that other galaxy again, and he certainly hoped Anakin, Padme, and Shmi were the only stowaways.

Instead of going to the Bridge, Jim went to the guest quarters and found Padme. "I'm sorry for our deception," Padme said. "But we wanted to escape."

Jim frowned. "I understand that," he replied. "But how are you going to survive here? Our galaxy isn't like yours. For one thing, we don't have droids doing everything for us, and you won't know what parts of the galaxy are dangerous."

"We will if you tell us. Why can't we go to your world? Or some other world that's peaceful?"

"I suppose we could direct you, but it's a complicated galaxy."

"Thank you for your concern, Captain, but I think we can manage."

"Well, I suppose you can. I just hate to send someone out there alone in an unknown galaxy where they don't know anyone. I mean, I know what that's like, and it's overwhelming."

Padme smiled. "You're very considerate, but Anakin has the ability to find his way, and so do I. You needn't worry about us, Captain Kirk. We will be fine."

Jim nodded. "Okay. If you ever need any help, you only have to ask," he said. "Remember that."

"We will. And thank you."

Jim left there. He was still apprehensive about sending three people out into the galaxy like that but they were adults and capable of taking care of themselves so he would have to just back off. They were here now, and he could not force them to go back. He was sure Anakin Skywalker would make as big a dent in this galaxy as he himself had made in the other one, but he was also sure that would be a whole other story.


End file.
